Runaway Love
by DinoRaws
Summary: The hardships of Sora, Mimi and Kari couldn't have gotten any worse. Becoming a rape victim, having the only friend die in front of you and suddenly becoming a teen mom sounds like there would be a happy ending but for them, it just didn't exist. TAI&SORA MIMI&MATT T.K&KARI
1. Sora

((Chapter 1: Sora))

Walking home by herself holding her school bag in her right hand she twirls in her school uniform humming a new song she heard her friend's sing during school. Her short auburn hair shines from the bright rays the sun strikes down on her hair, her eyes matched her hair and her tan skin fitted her nicely attracting the male population and she was glad too, she had her eye on a boy her age. He too was like her, athletic wise. Skilled in numerous sports. They talked yesterday for the entire day.

He even asked her on a date for tomorrow.

And she said yes.

Who wouldn't say yes to Tai Yagami? Sports star in soccer and track and field, he was good at making friend's so he was popular, and his grades were exceptional despite his appearance. Now, she was dating him. She never knew she had so much in common with him. Both had enjoyed a day full of laughter. She couldn't wait to tell her mother the good news.

She walked up the steps of her house gazing down her Mother's lively garden before coming inside. Taking off her shoes, she looked around the hallway to see if her mother was around. She wasn't. With quiet footsteps she lurked around the house in search of her mom. There was no note by the door that she had left, she would leave a post it note if her mother left the house for anything.

Her eyes spotted light through the door when she turned the corner from the living room, the light came from her Mother's bedroom. The door hadn't fully been close so when she slowly opened it, she saw her mother hunched over the coffee table and the sound of chopping came from the coffee table. She was doing it again. An escape that her mother found after hitting rock bottom...those are the words her own mother said.

"Mother!" she scared her own mother by her yelling.

"Sora!" Her mother turned around holding a razor blade that was tainted of white powder. She relapsed to drugs, again. She tried explaining herself but Sora had enough seeing her mom drown and fall to the temptations of drug addiction. She was angry and stormed out of the room. Sora heard her mother follow from behind catching up before Sora could lock herself in her room.

Her mother grabbed her arm but Sora snatched it away covering her mouth with her hand. "Sora, please understand that this is what I need,"

Sora was stunned. "Doing drugs and getting high is not what you need, Mother. What you need is to stop doing all this shit-,"

"You can't understand how I feel Sora!" Her Mother's voice matched Sora's high angry tone. "You're not me...you can't possibly feel what I feel."

"What you feel?" Sora took a step forward. "I understand completely on how you feel! I see you suffer everyday drowning yourself in depression! It saddens me, mother! I've tried as hard as I could to keep you away from drugs. But you can't control yourself can you?"

"Sora, I have absolute control-,"

"No you don't! You don't have complete control of your temptations on drugs, every time you get off them you go directly back to them! Even after being clean for 3 years, you just couldn't resist...you just couldn't resist,"

Her face became red and her eyes teary after talking with her mother. She's done so much to help her out, to help her own mother out but what she tried to do always back fired on her. Sora became tired of aiding her own mother in controlling her needs and cravings for drugs and to escape from reality. It just pained her too much. Sora watched as her mother grabbed her purse, storming out the door and slammed it as she left Sora alone once again.

Why was she even trying?

Her mother left her alone without letting her know where she would go. But she probably went to her safe house, a place where she could get her drugs and talk with that man she brought him once. He's come to the house more then he should.

Sora placed her hand over her heart. A part of her was missing and it always has been.

Her father.

She didn't know who he was or if he's still alive.

Maybe if her father was here he'd handle this better than she did. Come to think of it, if he were here would her mother be in this situation?

It's a huge 'what if?' question but it would never be answered; she just wanted it all to be gone. She just had to find some way to fix her Mother's issues. She just didn't know how to, rehab was an option before and worked, it was an option again. She'll just have to convince her mother to attend rehabs once again.

It had been hours since her mother left the house; Sora had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her Mother's return. It was past midnight and no one had come home. Then the sound of the door unlocking slight woken Sora up from her nap.

"Mother?" Sora muttered, but she didn't respond.

As the door opened the door closed backed again. The footsteps were quiet walking in Sora's direction.

"Mother, are you ok?" Sora turned her head over to the door, but what happened frightened her. A hand covered her mouth as the stranger sat his leg on the same couch Sora napped on.

"Mother?" The man replied, looking around her house mockingly. "Not tonight, sweetheart."

Sora panicked hearing her heart beating out from her chest. She struggled from his grip but it was obviously stronger then hers and she had no chance of winning the fight. She even screamed once he removed his hand from her mouth but all that rewarded her was a large slap on her face, with the man shouting at Sora for her to shut up. He pinned her down on the couch making his way with Sora stopping her from struggling.

With the painful tears flowing down her face she wondered:

Why was the world so cold to her?


	2. Mimi

**I hope that everyone will take an interest in this new story I have created for Sora, Mimi and Kari. It's something new and something I've never done before, so telling three different stories about our favorite girls in Digimon will be a bit unique to my sense of story telling. I do hope this will be successful so please let me know what you think of Runaway Love so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>((Chapter 2: Mimi))<strong>

She looked at her reflection rubbing her skin. Applying makeup on her face is what normally a girl would do to look beautiful, sexy and gorgeous. Why were girls obligated to such things? Aren't woman beautiful without applying an ounce of make up? She just couldn't comprehend on how applying make up to her face was an obligation to attract men, was she not pretty enough without it?

"Am I not pretty enough?" She whispered, still staring at her reflection. She then recalled all the images in the magazines she read in the book store and the grocery store she's encountered before. In every picture she's seen, every woman was thin and beautiful with makeup.

She stretched out her skin on her cheek seeing yet again a purple bruise. She covered it with makeup, this happened yet again but she can't tell the truth to anyone. People think she's a complete klutz. The first time her homeroom teacher asked about the bruises on her arm and face, Mimi's reply was simply that she was an extreme klutz that she fell onto the floor. Everyone believed it. It was the only cover up.

She walked to school after hours in her room trying to beautify herself. She saw her classmates walking from the opposite side of the sidewalk, Mimi smiled waving timidly at them. She caught their attention, however, she was rudely given the finger as a reply to her gentle greeting. She heard them laugh and high-five each other. She lowered her head biting her lip unable to determine as to why no one from her class had taken a liking to her. She tried the best she could to make friend's this year, eating lunch with them, grouping with them in school activities and even trying out for school clubs that she would enjoy, none of it seemed to work. No one came to her to be friends.

But there was just one who seemed nice enough to talk with her.

"Mimi," Her voice cheered Mimi up in many ways her friend was unaware of. "Good morning! What did you bring for lunch today?"

"Yolie!" was her friend's name. She was the most unique person she met. Her purple hair surely caught Mimi's attention for it was Yolie's natural color and a bit stylish too. She was book smart and sometimes helped Mimi with some homework, it was a shame that Yolie was a first year student instead of a third year. Mimi would have appreciated her friend if she skipped her first and second year of high school to be placed in a third year classroom.

"I brought a bento my mom made me this morning!"

Each day Mimi went to school, she always looked forward to her lunch period. She and Yolie met in the roof everyday trading food from their lunches. Her time with Yolie was the greatest and she imagined no friend being better than Yolie.

"Can I ask you something Yolie?" Mimi played with her chocolate filled cracker that was shaped as a bear.

"Hm?"

"Why do you think no one likes me? Why do they hate me and call me ugly all the time?"

Mimi had a feeling Yolie knew the answer to her obvious question. She had longing to ask her purple haired friend this question for the longest time, she just didn't have the guts to ask her true friend at all, but it was inevitable to ask anyway. It was bound to be asked.

Yolie sighed putting her chop sticks on her bento box, looking deeply at Mimi. "I believe you'll agree with me when I say that what I'm about to tell you is completely dumb,"

"Well..?"

"You know this school is public, when everyone found out that you were the richest student in the whole school they felt jealous. You could go to any prestigious school in Japan and you ended up here in this old public school. Money is a big thing here, apparently."

"Wow, I never thought coming from a wealthy family would be so..."

"Problematic?" Yolie finished her sentence. "Just think of it as this, you're a third year who's getting ready to graduate then you'll be attending the university where you'll be starting over to make new friends. You'll be away from those bitches finally."

Yolie's comforting words brought Mimi back to her happy self. This is what she needed everyday 24/7, not just her lunch hour with Yolie. If she could, she would love to have been Yolie's sister but that wasn't the case.

"Anyway, why don't we drool over the hot guys in today's magazine and see which band member we would date."

"Oh Yolie," Mimi chuckled seeing the magazines her friend brought. They each had one, flipping through the pages. Mimi spotted a band, they were from Korea. "What about this Korean band?"

Yolie adjusted her glasses taking a closer look at the band members. "They look too much like girls, go for a Japanese band this time."

"Too much like girls, huh?" As she flipped through the pages, Mimi spotted some new scouted bands from different parts of Japan specifically from Odaiba. "Hey, what do you think of this newly found band?"

"What kind of band has the word 'wolf' in it? But, I do like the way the lead guitarist looks. If you were to meet this guy in real life I'd say he wouldn't hesitate to ask you out."

Mimi glanced once again at the lead guitarist. He did seem very handsome and his hair was pretty cool on how it spiked in every direction. "Hm, maybe I should listen to their music."

"I highly doubt that their music will be good," Yolie said.

"You're very opinionated, that's why I love you being my friend."

They smiled and shared a few more laughs before having to pick up their mess. Mimi coped for the rest of the day dealing with her classmates. She enjoyed the sound of the school bell dismissing them from their classes, as she scurried to pack her things away she quickly paced to meet Yolie at the entrance just like always.

She feared that once day Yolie wouldn't wait for her anymore at the school entrance or eat lunch with her on the school roof. It just scared her enough to make her cry.

"Well this is where we part, Mimi."

"Unfortunately, but I'll see you tomorrow at school right?"

"Of course, Mimi! Be careful going home!"

"You too Yolie," With a quick embrace Mimi and Yolie left each other's side.

Finally she had reached home. A home where she wanted to be comforted by her mother. She could smell the delicious meal she had already prepared for dinner, just by whiffing the aroma in air made her stomach growl like never before. It was crazy but it made her laugh a bit. She walked near to the kitchen seeing her parents ready sitting on the dining table. Her mother look scared and terrified lowering her head avoiding Mimi's gaze.

Then the face of her father turned to see her.

No, not her father but her step-father. Her father passed away in a tragic robbery. He was the hero helping everyone and the criminals shot him only because he was reaching for a box of Band-Aids.

"Well if it ain't Mimi?" He was drunk. And when he was drunk he was violent. "Mimi dearest," he squinted his eyes. "Why are you so ugly?"

"Ugly..." Mimi repeated widen her eyes. This, having this type of step-father wasn't what she wanted for her happy mom to be in. In fact, he forced her to marry him solely because of the money her father left for both Mimi and his wife. She was still, not one muscle moved. She hated being called ugly and she hated being disliked. What was she doing wrong?

Her step-father stud up from his chair holding that bottle of alcohol he drank so much. He wiped his mouth from the dripping alcohol, he stepped closer to Mimi disgusted at his own step-daughter and shook her shoulders violently asking why she didn't answer his question.

Mimi's own mother couldn't do anything but sit there. She cried watching as her 2nd husband shake her daughter then she saw him slap Mimi's face with his heavy hand across the face knocking her off balance. She couldn't do anything...if she did, he would kill her literally. She didn't want to leave Mimi with this man.

"Mimi," Her mother covered her face crying all that she could. "I'm sorry for being weak, I'm sorry for letting the world be so cold to you."

"You worthless daughter," He kicked Mimi on her stomach continuously. "You ugly bitch," He kicked her again. "Can't even make a friend at school coz' you're so damn ugly!"

Again, and again.

He kicked Mimi until she had no energy left in her to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes the second chapter of today's story. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read any further but if you do like it so far I encourage you to continue to follow and see how this story will lead to. Thank you so much! We'll later find out who the light to Sora, Mimi and Kari are..though it should be obvious by now. ;D <strong>


	3. Kari

**((Chapter 3: Kari))**

The city was bigger than her hometown. More people than her home, the crowds were still crowded but there was actual space between the people walking. Buildings where everywhere just like home.

But it wasn't exactly home.

She moved out to America to see her father.

No matter how many times she tried to convince her brother, he refused to see the man who failed to be beside his wife. In her brother's eyes, his father wasn't even a man to begin with since he didn't raise his two wonderful children. But she couldn't help the stubbornness from her brother, instead she left her home in Japan and saw her father. It was awkward at first but they slowly started to know each other. It turned out that her father never remarried after divorcing their mother, he just couldn't find a woman better than her because there was no other.

The schools in America were obviously different. It took awhile to adjust but now that she's in high school as a freshman, she's having the time of her life enjoying the friend's she's made since she arrived in New York, America a year ago. And what's more, she actually made a boyfriend.

A boyfriend...right.

She stud in front of a building. She didn't enter she was just to scare to go through it, it was nerve wrecking now that she finally faced reality in the face. She couldn't go through it. She had to tell somebody about it before making a clear decision. She ran away from the building as quickly as she could then walked at her pace once she was far enough. It was Saturday. A weekend where she can meet her American friends somewhere quiet and tell them what happened between her boyfriend and her.

Starbucks was more popular in America then Japan, so she texted her friend's to meet her there. Kari was in deep thought she hadn't even taken a sip from her Carmel Frappoccino. Gazing out through the window her mind raced with questions, thoughts, worries and she couldn't help but cry for a little while. Her friends finally arrived at the Starbucks they promised to meet up, they took a seat across from Kari and smiled with a bit of sadness.

"Kari," her friend's voice sounded concerned. "What happened between you and Willis?"

Kari was hesitant at first seeing the two together. Not only were her two friends the first to befriend her, they were also a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. "We...we shouldn't have done it, Zoe."

"Done what, Kari?" Zoe reached for Kari's hand feeling it tremble within hers. Whatever it was they did it surely scared her.

"Me and Willis...we-we had sex," Kari began to tear shutting her eyes for a moment.

"Kari, you shouldn't have given yourself to Willis. Having sex at fourteen is a huge mistake."

"And I don't understand why I couldn't remind myself of that, Kouji. But it happened and I regret doing it, especially since I'm only fourteen."

"Fourteen is too young to be sexually active, maybe you did this because you believed you loved Willis enough to proof it to him. Is that what probably happened?"

Kari nodded wiping her tears from her eyes on her arm.

No matter what, she just couldn't stop crying.

"What happened, happened. The worst is over now, you can go to Willis and-,"

"It's not over, the worst isn't over Zoe." Kari lowered her voice wanting to burst into tears. The look on Zoe and Kouji's face was puzzlement. "I didn't know Willis lied to me,"

"Lied to you?"

"He lied when I asked if he had used protection,"

That's when it came to Zoe and Kouji. Having sex was indeed something big, and you couldn't take it back but having unprotected sex was an even bigger ordeal. Zoe turned to her boyfriend unable to say those comforting words to their friend but neither could Kouji himself, he became more angry at Willis from the start of this story. Nothing came out from Zoe's, or Kouji's or even Kari's mouth after that confession. It was hard enough as a girl to fall into peer pressure to look beautiful like the models and actresses in the magazines, but having sex was an even more pressure on a girl's shoulders.

She had no plan on telling her father what she told Kouji and Zoe. There was just now way she could break her Father's heart in that way. But he would find out soon that she was indeed pregnant. There was just one thing she has to do first, as a teen mom now, she couldn't this by herself. She needed the baby's father at her side if she were to make it. So she would have to tell Willis, she would have to tell him that he's now a father.

Kari's mind raced on thoughts of how Willis would react. Shocked, angry, depressed. She just didn't know what to do if he would deny that it would be his, for sure, Kari would feel alone and frightened by his rejection. She walked into a pharmacy quietly searching for the maternity aisle. Kari had no idea what she was doing in the maternity aisle but she felt the need to be there. Her eyes viewed across the shelves many pregnancy test, vitamins that were recommended to be eaten by pregnant women, and many other products. Kari took her eyes away from the maternity vitamins, from the corner of her eyes a woman stared at Kari in such a disgusted way. So she withdrew her hand self-conscious of her pregnancy running out the doors wanting to cry.

Before she could run, "Kari?" His voice stopped her from running. "Are you ok? You're coming out from a pharmacy."

Willis was here right in front of her. Her body was trembling from head to toe and her heart raced out of her chest. She blinked her tears away preventing them from being visible on her face. She stepped closer to him forcing a smile from her mouth, she couldn't help but stare at his handsome features. His eyes were easy to be drawn into, his facial features were perfect and he was just the perfect boyfriend.

"Willis," Kari's voice was soft. "That night we had together, we said that you had protection on, r-right? You told me you had protection so why...why did the doctor tell me I was pregnant?"

Willis' face was emotionless, Kari had expected this reaction from him but she hadn't expected him to suddenly burst into laughter. He covered his eyes and held his stomach laughing, Kari did not expect this type of reaction so she was left speechless.

Willis stopped his laughter apologizing for his sudden outbreak. "It's impossible for me to have kids,"

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"Let me tell you something Kari," Without any emotion put in it, he smiled at Kari acting coolly. "What happened that night_ never_ happened as far as I'm concerned. We never had sex and that baby you're carrying in your stomach _isn't mine_,"

"Willis-,"

"I never loved you Kari, I like you for who you are but I'm not a guy to commit on something that serious when I have my life to look forward to."

"Your life? What about mine...? This baby that I'm carrying is yours and you should be responsible enough to help me go through this!"

"Didn't you hear me before?" Willis lifted his finger pointing it at her stomach. "That baby you're carrying isn't mine, don't you get the picture? You're on your own sweetheart." He turned his back on her leaving her silent and speechless.

Kari feared that she would be left alone in this situation and now her worst nightmare came true. How could he say such things to her? Willis should be here with her helping her though her pregnancy, not denying his baby! Left alone in the middle of an empty sidewalk, she became weak in her legs and cried the hardest she ever did. Kari was only fourteen and pregnant without the baby's dad at her side.

Why was the world so cold to her?


	4. Sora's Decision

**((Chapter 4: Sora))**

She opened her eyes, they were tired and heavy she didn't want to even open them. She didn't want to see the life she was living in anymore. Sora moved her legs to stretch them out and she felt sore from her body. At first she couldn't figure out why she was sore, possibly from playing soccer with Tai yesterday but after seeing the man sleeping on her floor everything came back to her. Using the blanket she had covered her naked body with, she brought it up to her face and cried as softly as she could.

Where was her mother when she needed her?

She was hardly ever home now.

She carefully maneuvered over the man she didn't want to wake him up. As she quickly and quietly walked past him she turned over to see who this man was that walked inside her home last night. The man moved laying on his stomach which gave Sora a better look at him. Her face grew in anger clenching her teeth in disbelief and stormed off to her room to change her clothes.

The nerve of that man had to come inside her home and rape her.

She always had a bad feeling of her mother's new boyfriend from the moment he was introduced to her.

Sora hated him now and forever. She had to have some sort of escape to go to. She didn't want to do drugs like her mother it was just something she wanted to avoid at all costs. That term, like mother like daughter, she didn't want to be like mother at all. So Sora had to get out from the house. She didn't want to be inside her house any longer but what she to do about what happened last night? Go to the hospital and notify the police would be the first thing she had to do but first she wanted to get her mother on her side and let her know what kind of man her new boyfriend was.

She just couldn't find her at all. Sora never knew where her mother went, her mother never even mentioned what she was doing but it was obvious that she was drowning herself in the vast world of drugs. Not to mention getting high on them too. What was she to do?

She wanted to cry but she refused to do so. Sora had always been strong as an individual woman and she didn't want to ruin that with her crying like a little girl. A soccer ball had approached her leg tapping it softly. It caught her off guard looking down at it wondering where it had come from she picked it up smelling the aroma of fresh green grass and saw the splotches of mud on it too.

"Hey miss," a boy from afar screamed out to her. He ran in her direction. "Mind throwing it back over to me?"

Sora hadn't said or done anything still feeling awful of what happened. She only gawked at him as he approached closer and as he did, she fully recognized him as "Tai...".

He slowed down and stopped directly in front of Sora giving her that same handsome smile when they first met each other at school. "Sora, I didn't know you were here!"

"Hey," was all she could say. It was weak and the way she said it was from sorrow, and Tai's smile grew to a frown. He grabbed the soccer ball from her hands gently and waved at his friends who understood the signal. He then kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could, landing perfectly in the middle of his friends. A 70 yard kick was a piece of cake for Tai alright. Tai pulled out the empty chair across from Sora and looked at her, her head was down but knew something wasn't going right.

"This isn't the Sora I met yesterday," He began. "What happened?"

She couldn't possibly tell Tai what happened last night at all. She barely met him yesterday, sure they became good friends that day quickly but she just couldn't trust him enough with this horrid secret. She apologized to Tai mentally; she was going to tell him a little white lie.

"My mother and I, we had a fight. This is...the worst we've ever argued before. I don't know how long I can cope with her any longer."

"There are plenty of children who argue with their parents, or parent in your case," Tai shifted his body to where he faced the field he had been before coming to Sora. "This is a reason why parents and their children don't get along. We may get mad at our mothers or fathers for whatever reason and get mad at what they say or do to us, yet we as their children fail to comprehend their reason for being angry at us. We always think it's because they don't understand us but they do. They too were our age."

"It's completely different though, I'm mad at her for continuing what I told her to stop doing! It's hurting us, it's hurting me..."

"Whatever it is that your mother is doing, she has her reason for it."

"Reason? She has no reason for doing it, Tai!"

"Are you sure about that, Sora?" He now faced her, calm and collective. "Have you actually asked your mother why she's doing what she's doing?"

"...No, I never asked why she would do it. I only yelled at her about how I was hurt by what she did."

"Whether the reason being bad or good you always need to put yourself in your Mother's shoes. Understand what your mother feels by doing whatever she's doing."

Sora couldn't believe that his words were what she needed to get her mind out from the clouds. The words sank in her mentally as she calmed herself down she honestly never had asked her mother the reason for doing drugs, not once since she started had Sora confronted her about the reason for doing them. All she ever did was yell and lecture her about how doing drugs made her feel sorrowful, angry and fearing if her mother will be like this after high school, college, and even after she grows to be her age. Will she be in drugs by that time too?

"You should take the time to be with your mother," Tai lifted himself up from his chair. "I know we were supposed to have our date today but why don't we postpone it until Friday, it'll be good for you two. I'm sure of it."

"Alright," She looked up at him with the smallest smile she could give to him. "Thank you Tai, for talking with me and hearing me out."

"Of course," He bent over to near Sora's face, inching closer to hers. "I like you Sora, and I don't want to see you like this. I prefer you being happy."

He leaned forward kissing her forehead. It was a surprise coming from Tai but it warmed up her cheeks and brought a little more happiness once he waved goodbye returning to his friend's. Sora gawked at him from where she was sitting seeing him play his number one favorite sport in all of Japan.

Sora hadn't felt like this in a while.

She felt happy and she was going to fix her relationship with her mother.

All thanks to Tai. Maybe the world wasn't so cold to her after all...

* * *

><p><strong>:) I hope you enjoy the story so far! I don't know exactly if this story is going to be long or short but I do hope it turns out good in the end!<strong>

**Thanks for reading the chapter!  
>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	5. Mimi's Promises

**((Chapter 5: Mimi's Promises))**

Her body was weak and trembled from the effort she had put in herself to get up from the floor. Her arms were weak but she eventually got up, crying softly to herself after her step dad stumbled out from the house. Her mother quickly ran up to Mimi aiding her, she carried her abused daughter straight to the bathroom where she started a bath. Mimi sat inside fully clothed allowing the water to drench her clothes. Her mother reached inside the bathroom cabinets for a towel, placing it under the facet.

The two sat in the bathroom in silence listening only to the running water. Mimi opened her mouth speaking softly. "We could run away, mom."

Her mother stopped for a moment but she continued to wash Mimi's arm. "Don't be silly Mimi,"

"I'm not being silly, mother. I'm serious about running away from this house..."

"No, it's impossible." Her mother shook her head. "Don't think of it anymore."

Mimi grabbed her Mother's hand and looked seriously in her eyes. "We don't deserve to be in this situation, that man is only a stranger to us! He'll continue to hurt the both of us if we don't do something!"

"We are doing something! We are staying alive by living under his rules! If we don't do what he says then he'll beat us until we breathe no more!"

"Then let him beat me! I'm tired of this man in our house, I hate it! Just being near him makes me wanna take my own life mother-,"

With a hard slap to her face, Mimi sat in shock feeling the harsh pounding on her cheek. She quickly turned to face her mother whose face had already watered up.

"Don't ever say that! You hear me...never say that you would take your own life." She grabbed Mimi's face gently, looking into her eyes. "Listen to me, Mimi. You and I will get out of this house no matter what we will get away from this man soon. I don't know when or how but we will get through this together. Promise me, ok?"

Without any hesitation she embraced her mother as hard as she could. Together they stayed in that way until they couldn't produce any more tears.

In the next morning Mimi arrived back in school facing the continuous insults that the teenage girls gave to Mimi. But Mimi had learned to block out their annoying voices and laughter, she already had enough of it, it was a shame that she couldn't do anything about it. All she looked forward to was the lunch period and the bell for lunch period had ready ringed.

She quickly packed her things in her bag and reached out to grab her bento box, she slid the classroom door opened and closed it as soon as she was out.

"Ms. Tachikawa," She shuddered her shoulders rolling her eyes in the back of her head not wanting to talk with a teacher. Her math teacher, Mr. Akita, ran up to her holding his papers in hand. "I wanted to talk with you quickly."

"Are my grades slipping in math, Mr. Akita?" But she knew what he really wanted to talk about.

"Of course not, you're still my number one student in math Mimi." He smiled, and then he scratched his head nervous about his confrontation. "Mimi, your teachers and I are a bit concerned about your...wellbeing," he paused. "Is everything alright?"

"Mr. Akita, I'm perfect fine! The bruises on my arms are from volleyball practice outside of school. My mom thought it would be a good idea to fill up my free time." She may not have been pretty according to the other girls but she was a pretty good damn liar.

Mr. Akita sighed deeply relieved of her answer but excused himself for doing so, he told her he had assumed it was from abuse that her step father was giving her, again with another lie, and Mimi explained that she and her step father were beginning to become friends. She said that behind her teeth.

"So you lied to Mr. Akita?"

"I told him a little white lie, that's all I did Yolie."

Yolie grinned enjoying the scenery of clouds floating in the sky and the sun brightens their day to make it spectacular. The food was delicious that Mimi made and Yolie's food was mouthwatering, it thrilled Mimi's stomach.

"Let's runaway together Mimi," Yolie said. "We can get away from everything."

"...Yolie. I can't make you do that just for me you have school and your family to think of, not to mention Ken. He'd be worried sick about you."

"Ken and I are package so you'll have us both," Mimi smiled silently laughing at her joke. Ken, the genius boy, was Yolie's boyfriend and it was all thanks to Mimi too. "Running away to find an escape, isn't that what you always talked about?"

"I do. But having you and Ken come with me I can't allow you guys to do that just for me. You have something to live for and I don't just my mom and you guys. That's all I have..."

Yolie placed her food down in her bento box. She scooted in front of Mimi sticking out her pinky to Mimi. "If I can't runaway then promise me Mimi, that no matter what happens to us or wherever we go that you'll be my best friend. So you have to text me, email or send me an email wherever you go, can you promise me that?"

Mimi saw the tears that Yolie cried even with her seriousness. Mimi couldn't have wished for another friend other than Yolie, she knew that she chose a great friend from the time she met her in her opening ceremony. So Mimi nodded wrapping her own pinky around Yolie's promising her.

After the pinky promise, lunch period was over and it was back to homeroom where she would face off against the meaningless mockery her fellow female classmates started. Her phone rang receiving a text message from Yolie.

"Wanna get snacks after school?"

Mimi smiled replying back to the message. She couldn't wait for what Yolie had planned this time. Knowing Yolie, she was going to spend at least thirty minutes on which snack to buy then another to eat, it was crazy. So she would meet both Ken and Yolie at the entrance.

"I thought we were going to walk Mimi home,"

"We are going to drop Mimi off, Ken." Yolie replied swinging her arm and Ken's arm.

"We're just taking a detour to the candy shop,"

Ken sighed as Yolie and Mimi giggled. Arriving at the candy shop that was located in a local algae station, they went into all the aisles picking out sorts of candies to place inside their basket. Each candy was delicious and some were new but that didn't stop Yolie and Mimi from filling the basket up, Ken was worried because he had to pay for all of it, not because of the cavities they were likely to get from it.

"My, this is a lot of candy!" The old man in the cashier smiled scanning the price tags on each bag.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ken muttered squinting his eyes at Yolie, she formed her finger to a heart as an apology and thanks for paying.

Mimi didn't want to wait in line with the lovey-dovey couple instead she wanted to continue reading the magazines that reported on the celebrities of Japan and America, when she turned around she bumped into a man in front of her but she bowed apologizing and he waved his hand at her letting it slide. She walked over to the magazine aisle picking up her favorite issue of styles she admired, she quickly lost track of time the more she read. She snapped back after hearing a man's voice yelling at the cashier. Suddenly, Mimi became terrified after seeing the man she bumped into aim his pistol at the cashier's head wanting money.

"I don't repeat myself, old man! Just do it now!"

"Please I have customers-," He tried to hold him off but the robber just wasn't patient enough so he pulled the trigger on the cashier.

Yolie screamed burying her head into Ken's chest and he embraced her for protection. He couldn't get to Mimi but the robber just had aimed his gun at them as well. Mimi dropped her magazine realizing that she was very close in losing two of her closest friend's she ever had, she knew what she was doing and dashed for the gun.

"MIMI!"

The unison scream from Yolie and Ken ringed in her ears, the bang from the gun and everything was tainted in red...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed their Easter Sunday, if you celebrate it of course. If not I hope you had a wonderful weekend, I did becoz it was my birthday! . Anyway, I love your reviews and thank you for letting me know what your opinions are! Please keep reading my fanfic! <strong>


	6. Kari's Choice

**((Chapter 6: Kari's Choice))**

She continued ripping the pictures she had stored inside her room of her and Willis together, she didn't need them any more since they were no longer together. For every rip she tore a drop of tear clashed down to her carpet floor. This truly ached her heart more then she imagined. She couldn't believe it either that she was about to fall for Willis! But now that she saw his real personality, well, it's better late than never right?

All of the pictures she had taken of him and with him were shredded and dumped into the trashcan. She couldn't be more excited for the garbage man to come tomorrow.

She heard the front door open and close as the person who came in locked it with the key and latches. It was her father. She couldn't tell him anything about Willis or the part of being pregnant with Willis' baby. He'd go blind with rage. Her heart had jumped out from her chest and she was nervous but she had to act cool if she was going to get passed this. Kari heard his footsteps come closer to her room he had a routine to check to see if she was ok after he got off from work. She quickly hid her filled trashcan under her desk and sat down on her computer chair turning her laptop back up opening a word document from her English class, the paper was passed due. But she'd promised to turn it in tomorrow.

There was a knock on her doorframe.

So she answered, "You can come in, dad." and smiled like she heard the most amazing news in school.

Her father entered smiling as soon as he saw his daughter's face. A middle aged man with hair like melted chocolate and eyes of Carmel came into her room, his suit made him dashing and it reminded Kari of her older brother, Tai. He may dislike their father but he wanted to follow in his footsteps in being a lawyer. They didn't have the 'father-son' bond but their likes and dislikes were ironically similar. "How was school Kari?"

"It was good I received another A on my math test. Thanks for the study sessions," She couldn't lie to her own dad like this, but she had to cope with it somehow.

"You're welcome Kari," He replied. "Are you hungry? Would you like for me to cook you something?"

She placed her hand on her stomach. Instead of feeding herself, now she had to feed for another mouth in a few months. She would have to start controlling how much she had to eat but that would next to impossible after getting pregnant. Being pregnant was altering her life, how much she ate, the mood swings she'll be experiencing and the clothes that she'll have to wear now. Yikes. Never in her right mind would she consider bring pregnant at this age. She still wanted to attend college and become a Kindergarten teacher. Well, that dream will have to wait...for another 18 years. She nodded and he worked his hands to cook.

What was she to do now? There was no father to care for her baby and she was left alone. Confronting her father about it was out of the question. There was no telling what he would do, most parents in America either support their pregnant child or throw them out of the house. It really scared her and she avoided her deploying from calling the help line for pregnant girls her age. But there was only one person in her mind that she could talk with about her pregnancy.

She glanced over to her phone and reached out to grab it from her lamppost. She used her thumb to scroll down her contact list so when she found his name her thumb only hovered over it as she continued to stare at the name.

She was hesitant. No matter how much she cared for him she wasn't so sure if telling him was a good idea. He was important to her as she was to him, so every word he said to her mattered. And his judgment on her pregnancy was also important. But she needed someone close to her to tell her what to do and she needed it now. Kati closed her eyes and tapped his name bringing up his contact information. Her finger tapped again to create a new message, once it did her fingers went to work creating the message in full details:

I don't know where to begin I don't feel comfortable talking on the phone right now. There's something I have to say to you, coming here to live with dad was a mistake. I met someone at school, a boy and we became boyfriend and girlfriend a few months after meeting each other. He's older then I am, and I believe you know where this leads. But...the truth is I'm pregnant Tai and I need your help. What do I do? Please text me back when you get the chance.

Then she sent it after five minutes of rereading it again and again. She cried a bit placing her phone back on her lamppost she wiped her tears away and sighed deeply.

"Kari," she heard her father call from the other side of her door. "Dinner is ready, so when you're ready come sit down."

"Thanks dad," she wiped the remaining tears on her face. "I'm coming right now!"

"Alright," And he left.

Kari stud up from her bed and walked towards the door. She grabbed the doorknob but stopped in her tracks as she glanced over her shoulders. There was no message from her brother Tai. She forgot that there was a huge time difference between America and Japan, a fourteen hour difference to be exact.

She arrived and sat down at the dinner table where her father waited until she sat down with him. She gave him a gentle smile as she scooted into her chair, she looked at him with sad but gentle eyes and he smiled unaware of her situation. Grabbing his utensils he started to eat the food on his plate. She glanced at her father as he ate his food, she had thought of telling her father something important since this incident occurred and Kari thought hard on her choice. So her decision was also Tai's.

"I might move back to Odaiba, dad."

He stopped his fork from entering his mouth and placed it back on his plate. He didn't say anything but he only looked at Kari.

"I don't know when but it'll be soon," She began. "I'm not moving because of you if that's what you're wondering. I love being able to live and share new memories with you but, something happened that Tai and I need to discuss in person."

"Going back to Odaiba...?" He repeated in a soft mutter. He didn't say anything soon after that, he drank from tea and looked at it. "Can I help you with this problem you're having?"

"I'm sorry but...no,"

"I wish that you were able to trust me with your issue Kari but I understand if you want to see your family back home. I just wish that you would open your heart more to me like I have to you. But, that day will happen, so I won't worry about it."

"Dad," Kari grabbed his hand holding it tightly. She never thought her father would be this kind to her it just brought her to tears and relief of his kindness.

He smiled wiping her tears away from her face. "I love you too Kari."

* * *

><p><strong>:) Well, tell me what you think of this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on these chapters, thank you so much<br>-DinoRaws aka Liz **


	7. Sora's Sorrow

**It's been a while since I've written for you guys but here is the seventh chapter to Runaway Love. I do hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Sora's Sorrow<strong>

Opening the door she peeked her head into her own house and closed it behind her checking to see if her mother was home but so far no signs of her just yet. She continued walking around the house hoping that her mother made it home and she had hoped he left the house, otherwise, she'd be dashing out through that door in a second. She slowly walked to the living room and stopped at the entrance tip toeing on her feet to see if that man was still there lying on her couch covered ever so comfy in the blankets he raped her in.

There was no sign of him. Thank God.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. The lights in the kitchen were on and caught her attention guiding her towards the room. The noise of chopping automatically told her that her mother was home and doing drugs once more. Sora closed her eyes and gritted her teeth before going inside the kitchen to comfort her mother. As soon as she stepped in, her mother ceased everything. She was afraid that her daughter would yell at her again but she didn't care, she was just happy to see Sora's face.

"Sora," Her smile was the same. She a took a step forward to hug her own daughter but stopped in her tracks reminding herself how angry Sora was after seeing her own mother drown in drugs. She displayed a small smile, one of sadness and happiness. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered.

"I'm glad to," Sora was nervous about having this talk with her own mother. She hadn't fully accepted it but taking the step to do so may fix the relationship issue she has with her mother. "There's...something I want to discuss with you about."

"O-of course Sora please let me know."

Sora glanced down at the materials that her mother needed for her drug usage. How could one person need all these materials for drugs? And where is the money coming from? Sora sighed shutting her eyes then reopening them relieving her anger inside.

"I'm aware of your drug usage and how much you do them practically every day, but I've come to realization that I've never asked you why you do these drugs, not once have I ever considered the reason behind your habits."

"Oh Sora,"

"You don't have to tell me your reason for doing them now, but whenever you're ready to I'm here."

She had meant to be strong for not only herself but for her mother as well. But chocking up in tears and embracing one another was all bound to happen no matter how strong of a person Sora is, or wanted to be. She lived with her mother all these years and her deepest fear since her mother become a drug user was the fact that she would lose her one day. Her mother was all she had left in this world. Nobody else.

Suddenly the pain between her legs became sharp and her face cringed almost dropping to her knees if it weren't for her mother catching her. Her mother carried her to a chair placing her there and pulling her own to know what was happening to her daughter.

"Sora," Her mother grabbed her hands. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Now here was the tricky part of the conversation Sora hadn't figured out yet. After admitting that it was ok to do drugs for whatever reason she couldn't just bring up the fact that her mother's boyfriend had suddenly raped her last night while she took off. Sora placed her hands on the side of her thighs clenching at the pain that suddenly made her weak. The tears that had built up in her eyes finally flew flowing down her cheeks but were wiped off quickly by Sora's hands. She rocked herself hoping the motion would vanquish the pain but it didn't.

"Sora please tell me," Her mother cupped her daughter's face as she too had begun crying seeing her only child in this state. "You're scaring me, what happened while I was gone?"

Sora continued rocking herself, she lifted her head up a bit and looked at her mom. Sora shook her head violently unable to answer to he own mother she feared that it would hurt her the most. "I can't tell you..." She barely let out.

Her mother looked at her unable to speak. But she managed too. "W-what do you mean? Why can't you tell me?"

"I can't...tell you, mom." Sora repeated.

"You're afraid that it'll hurt me, right?" Sora only nodded. Her mother smoothed down her auburn hair to stick on her facial structure. Then Sora's mother gulped ready to hear and strong enough to handle what was afraid to tell her mother. "Don't be afraid," She shook her head. "I'm your mother and you have to tell me why you're crying this much."

"...It'll hurt you, it'll hurt you." Sora looked down at her hands as the blood between her legs soaked through. She cried harder.

"Sora!" Her mother exclaimed getting the attention of her crying daughter. "I am your mother, you have to tell me otherwise I can't help you."

Sora stayed quiet allowing her emotions to get the best of her, she wiped her nose and then her eyes ready to tell her mom. "The night that you left me alone," She began. "I slept on the couch near the door hoping that you would come home safely from wherever you were. The door had opened that night and I thought it was you but...it was a man, it was your boyfriend who came inside. When he came inside he took advantage of me and raped me on that couch when you weren't home:"

Her mother suddenly dropped her hands on her own lap, her eyes were wide and filled with shock, small tears began to form but didn't flow down her cheeks, and she turned her eyes away from Sora unable to say anything at all. It was information she couldn't process as a mother, any mother hearing those words wouldn't be able to respond as quickly as they wanted to. When she closed her eyes her body was trembling seeing her boyfriend inside her mind. When she stud up she glanced at Sora one last time and with her trembling hand, she slapped her daughter across the face.

"You're lying to me!" She yelled at Sora. "Why would you lie to me about him? He's not that kind of man, Sora!"

Sora held her cheek with one hand standing up on her own ready to yell back at her mother. "I have no reason to lie to you, mother!"

"Yes you do! You're using him as an excuse to rid of my drugs, you always hated them after all!"

"I only hate them because they're destroying us both! They're ruining our relationship we had before him and before those drugs mom!"

Her mother covered her mouth looking away and holding down against the table. There was silence for a while between the daughter and mother, and with one glance at another their relationship was back to square one: they didn't want to be together. "I want you out of this house,"

"Out...?" Sora repeated softly.

"Yes, out Sora! I don't want you near my boyfriend and drugs any more. If you have an issue with both then all you can do is get out because surely I can't give up both just for you!"

Sora couldn't stop gawking at her mother. She was completely dumbfounded by her words, she asked her to get out...Sora wasn't able to comprehend that request at all from her mother. Sora had been raped by her mother's boyfriend and this is how she responds? Sora opened her mouth but no words had poured out. She stood from her chair now glaring at her mother and turned her back on her crying all the way to her room packing whatever she could in her soccer tote bag. The blurriness in her eyes stung her and she blinked. Sora gathered her tote bag filled with her belongings and ran towards the door not even looking back to see her mother. She slammed the door behind her and ran out into the city.

Her mother chose drugs and her rapist boyfriend over her own daughter, she planned to never return to her home and it was going to stay that way for a long time. She was never coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, i wasn't positive on how to end this but this is what i came up with. I hope you guys enjoyed reading today's chapter! I will be updating more frequently now that my semester is over! woot! Enjoy your summer!<strong>

**-Liz**


	8. Mimi's Escape

**So this is it! the chapter where Mimi escapes from her abusive father but what happens to her after? :o **

* * *

><p><strong>((Chapter 8: Mimi's Escape))<strong>

Her eyes were shot open and saw the ceiling. She began to panic as she remembered what happened last time she was conscious. There was a shooting where she, Yolie and Ken were shopping for candy and then here, she awakens to see that she's connected to tubes that were connected to monitors. Monitors that beeped kept a recording of her heart. She slowly sat up from her medical bed looking out her window seeing nurses and doctors walk pass her room to see other patients. Mimi looked around and saw that the room was empty. Where was Yolie? And where was Ken? What happened to her friends after she blacked out? It quickly occurred to her that the worst had happened, that it wasn't her that took the bullet, it was either Yolie or Ken that took the bullet for her, or worse care scenario, and both were in critical condition taking the bullet trying to protect not only her but each other. Her feet felt the coldness of the hospital floor slowly yet quickly heading out her room disconnecting her tubes from her arms ignoring the loud rapid alarm that the monitor set off.

Her trembling hands opened the door seeing the busy floor realizing she was placed in the ER. The incident that she was involved in must have occurred minutes ago, Mimi still felt all drugged up and sore from the push Ken gave her and then she saw a huddle of doctors and nurses surround a patient a couple rooms down. With a fast beating heart, Mimi dragged her feet over there praying to all gods that it wasn't either of her friends. A doctor wiped his forehead removing his gloves from his hands the blood Mimi saw must not have been a good sign so Mimi quickly rushed over to stand in front of the medical bed. It was Ken and he was fine. They had removed a bullet from his leg but he was doing fine resting as nurses took care of him while the doctor went on to his next duty.

Mimi smiled in relief seeing her friend resting peacefully.

But she couldn't be in total relief unless she saw that Yolie was safe and resting.

"We need to go to an operating room!" A doctor exclaimed placing numerous amounts of gauze on a body and reaching out for his handy tool that was meant to drain the bleeding of a person's body.

"None of them are available doctor!" A nurse replied aiding the doctor placing more gauze on the wound of the patient's body. "We have to perform surgery here we have the needed tools for the gunshot wound!"

"...Yolie?" Mimi muttered slowly pacing herself to the next room seeing the doctor and nurses in a strong focus trying to save their patient's life. The sound of multiple and rapid beeping caused a more panic to Mimi now than ever, she didn't want Yolie to die. Mimi kept her distance away from the medics but when she tipped toed, a glimpse of Yolie's purple hair was seen through Mimi's eyes and it scared Mimi like no other. This was Yolie, the only closest friend she had. Her eyes began to build up tears and her body became shaken up and weaker than before. The more the doctor and nurses screamed and cursed, the more Mimi cried knowing that they were having a difficult time trying to save her. And the moment Mimi heard the familiar sound of a flat line, everything was silent, her eyes were wide in shock. There was nothing the medics could do, the bullet had damaged her heart far too much, the Cardiologist could do nothing and the nurses were out of breath disappointed in yet another life gone in their hospital. Yolie died and left Ken alone, and left Mimi alone. What was she to do? Yolie was her only way to escape the hell called home and be free from everything.

She shook her head feeling her lip trembling then her body moved forward passing through the nurses and hugging the deceased Yolie. Mimi cried her hardest as the nurses removed her from Yolie's body. "Yolie! Yolie!" was all Mimi could cry out.

She was placed back in her room being sedated by the nurses to calm her down. They assured her that her male friend Ken was moved to the room next to her, but right now she didn't want Ken, she wanted to see Yolie but they took her away, death took her away.

Mimi sat sedated in her bed watching as the hours passed before her eyes. She was too depressed to even move a single finger until she saw two familiar faces, one of a woman and a man. Mimi's eyes readjusted to the scenery seeing the man violently grab his woman screaming at the nurses and it occurred to her it was her step-father. Being notified that she was with her friends to buy candy instead of going straight home, that wasn't going to be tolerated in his house. And she knew that if she fell in her step fathers hands she too would be dead.

Without a second to spare, she stumbled out from her bed digging inside her drawer for some hospital clothes to cloth herself with. Removing her hospital gown and replacing them with blue scrubs, she took a deep breath already going through her head the escape plan she kept in mind. She tore off the monitoring stickers quickly already hearing the alarming noise from the heart monitor and dashed out her room stumbling to get across to the elevator. With the clashing noise of the carts, all attention had been made towards Mimi.

"Mimi!" Her step-father screamed as he chased after her.

The elevator doors worked to Mimi's luck as they opened for her in time, she stepped inside quickly pressing the button to the first floor. "...work faster!"

"Mimi! You stupid bitch, don't leave us!"

The doors were closing and she saw her mother silently cheering for her daughter to escape, just how she planned in the beginning. And just before the doors completely closed, she read her mother's lips say "I love you Mimi I hope you find-".

And the doors then blocked the rest of her words. She hopes that she'll find what? Mimi walked back until she met the wall, and sighed in relieve apologizing to Ken that she left him. The difference between him and her was that he had parents and a brother to go home to, she only had her mother and an abusive step-father. As soon as those elevators opened, she would once again run out the hospital away from him, away from the harsh life she lived and hoped to find whatever it is that her mother wanted her to find.

"To find what, Mother?" She sighed absorbing her mother's words one last time before feeling the elevator make a complete stop. When the doors opened, she ran weaving her way out of the crowded hospital and finally, the hospital doors. But she didn't stop there she kept running and running stumbling the majority of the time and eventually losing her way in the big city. She had ran miles away from the hospital, she had good endurance to keep going the distance but the medicine that kept her sedated was acting up again but for the last time, so she slowed down and ran through some trees that she became unaware of feeling the pain of scratches the trees gave to her.

She covered her head and tripped over a large root that stuck out of the ground, she got up dazed and tired from all that happened today. She kept breathing hard and her sight became blurry all she could do was keep going she had nothing to lose right? Her bare feet then touched rubble that belonged to the road, and then she heard a car horn. She couldn't tell if it was for her or for another car. Her eye lids became heavy and she suddenly stopped on one side of the road.

Bright lights shined in her way and the automatic response of the driver was to honk their horn, she faced the direction of the lights covering her face and she didn't move because she didn't have anything to lose...

"Yolie..?"

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Uh no! Will Mimi get hit? Of course not, she still has to make appearances in my other chapters and we haven't met who she's gonna fall for yet! Besides, what did her mother mean to say when she mouthed "I hope you find-" Find what exactly? What do you think mimi's mom meant to say?<strong>

-**DinoRaws aka Liz. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Kari's Family

**((Chapter 9: Kari's Family))**

Long hours of flying above the ocean waters and landing back in her island home of Japan was a great relief. She had been missing her homeland for the longest time even since she started living with her dad. She waited until there were less people inside the plane to grab her carry-on luggage and walked out to the main lobby of the international airport of Japan. She felt happy seeing the familiarity of her culture and even more when own brother came squeezing her.

He embraced her firmly for the longest time slowly rocking their bodies together happy to see his little sister well and good. Her tears fell on his polo he felt them drop on it. "I'm glad your home, Kari."

They squeezed their grip on another a bit more already understanding the pain and struggle that they'll have to endure for the next couple of years. "Me too Tai, me too."

Tai grabbed his sister's hand guiding her to pick up the many cases of luggage she brought back to Japan. He knew that it was going to be a lot, knowing the fact that Kari is not only a girl but also she is his sister, she has to pack her entire room in different luggage. He was surprised that she only packed two luggages this time, one filled with her clothes and the other filled with shoes and other necessities, it was two but they were large in size. Hand in hand they reached the outside of the airport calling for a taxi that was already lined up to catch customers then they traveled. Kari and Tai were such in a deep conversation about her time in America that Kari ignored every spot she used to hang out with her friends back in elementary and junior high. The look of expression her brother gave with stories of their father were of relieve knowing that their father had taken care of Kari. A load was off his shoulders for sure.

Arriving safely at their apartment, Kari first came out from the taxi smiling recalling all the memories that she made with her brother and mother before moving to America. She was home, her real home. Tai handed the money to the taxi carrying the two luggages on his shoulder and his arm. Kari walked to her brother's side as he walked with her up to their small apartment.

"Wait," Kari pulled her brother back. Her face was in sudden concern. "...did you tell mom?"

Tai opened his mouth a bit, his eyes narrowed elsewhere. "I couldn't tell her, Kari."

"I told you to tell her, Tai! I told you that when I sent that message from my phone!"

"Kari," He held his sister's petite hand. "Telling her would be better if it came from you. Otherwise, she wouldn't believe me. You know I have a reputation of being goofy, heh."

Even his goofy grin couldn't calm her nerves in this situation. Kari wasn't so sure on telling her mother now. Her assumption of Tai had already telling their mother about her pregnancy came out to be not so true. What would her mother think of her youngest child pregnant and the father is nowhere to be found? What will she say to her? Her thoughts were raced with more questions and assumptions of her mother's anger and thrashing towards her, a young teen already pregnant with some guy's baby. Just the thought made Kari cry, the wrath of a mother would be hard but she had to deal with it one way or another. Even if she were to not tell, months later Kari would have to tell her mother why the sudden weight gain and the increase of her belly. It's going to be hard, harder than she had ever imagined and she felt sick, her heart sunk into her stomach knowing she had already disappointed her own mother who refused to have her children fail in their lives.

Her tears were already flowing down her cheeks, no matter how many times she wiped, more came down. "Tai, I'm really scared. What am I supposed to do now? How can I live like this? Why did I have-?"

"I am here Kari. Mom is here." Using his fingers, Tai lifted Kari's crying face. "We are not going anywhere, we are family and therefore we will stick together. We are going to get through this pregnancy as brother and sister and mother. If," He sighed heavily. "If worst case scenario that mom doesn't accept your pregnancy, I will be here for you. I'll be the one to support you from now til' whenever the child moves out to college! You are my sister therefore you are half of me."

Kari could no longer wipe the tears off from her face she allowed her tears to flow down her face like rain that never stopped. Her brother was the only one she could rely on to help her get through her issue of being pregnant. Her fear of being alone vanished, but hadn't completely vanished still the fear of being rejected from her own mom engulfed her heart no matter how much happiness Tai gave to her.

"C'mon, let's go inside and wash up." Kari nodded as she walked with Tai to their apartment.

Even after washing up, she couldn't stand to not be afraid. She tapped her fingers on the glass cup of orange juice Tai had offered her. How nervous could she be? Even her exams weren't this nerve wrecking. Right now, Tai and Kari were quietly sitting in the dining area waiting for their mom to return from her grocery shopping she tended to hours ago. Tai flipped through the page of his newspaper already searching for his own job.

"You really don't need to do this, Tai. You'd be giving up your time to yourself and friends and what about your soccer games? How will your coach feel if you left the soccer club at school? I can't let you do this..."

"I'm doing this because I want to help support my sister. I want to start saving money for when the baby comes we'll be able to provide for him or her. I may not get a good paying job but it'll be something right?"

"You're already in your first year of college, you'll be stressed out."

"My grades are fine. I don't even study and I still pass, Kari."

"What if they slip?"

"They won't."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"What if you find a girlfriend and you have no time for her and she'll break up with you?"

Tai frowned. "What makes you think I don't have one already?" Kari hadn't respond so he slumped into his chair even more depressed at the thought. "Your silence is killing me, Kari. Well, if I ever have a girlfriend, which will happen...soon, I'll make sure to let her know that my family comes first."

"What if she doesn't understand?"

"She'll have to."

"What if she cheats on you because the lack of quality time?"

"...she won't."

"Why not?"

"How can she cheat on me if she doesn't know who I am yet?"

Kari's face allowed the smallest grin and the cutest giggle her brother ever heard her do. As long as they acted this way, she and Tai wouldn't have any problems being together. Their laughter came to an end as soon as they heard the door shut. "Hey Tai! Are you here yet with Kari?"

Tai stud up from his chair reaching out for Kari's hand. He nodded to her knowing that he was here to support her no matter what their mother said. "I'm here with Kari mom,"

They saw her carrying three of the biggest brown grocery bags they've seen in years. They assumed that Kari's arrival made their mom have the urge to cook a grand feast. But some of her cooking wasn't the greatest and she knows it, a bit. "Oh, Kari!" Her mom stud in the middle of the dining room placing her three over stuffed grocery bags on the kitchen counter and walk towards her daughter but Tai had stepped in front of his sister stopping his mother's tracks. "Tai, what are you doing?"

"Before you touch her, you have to hear what Kari has to say."

"O-okay," Their confused faced mother looked at her delicate daughter's face after Tai stepped back to Kari's side still holding her hand and feeling her tight squeeze.

"Hi mom," Kari and her mother exchange a small timid wave of their hands before Kari sighed heavily. "When I was in America with dad, something had happened to me that affected, well, that is going to affect all three of our lives from now on." She looked up at her brother and his head gesture signaled her to tell the truth. "Mom, I know this will be hard on all of us but I-I'm pregnant." The sudden feeling of each member in the household became intense, Kari felt embarrassed, Tai stud proud of his sister's boldness and their mother's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach and she covered her mouth with her hands. "I made an immature decision yes and no the father of my baby isn't around anymore so that's why I came here back to Odaiba. I didn't know what else to do, mom."

Their mother's face suddenly changed to the expected anger and quickly paced to Kari raising her hand in the air but her son stopped it before it made contact to his sister's face. "Mom..." He whispered in a harsh yet protective tone.

"Kari," Her name escaped her mother's mouth as they both shared the same tears. Her mother relaxed her arm as Tai released his grip and the unexpected happened when Kari received her mom's embrace. It was a tight embrace, an embrace that was glad to know nothing more worse happened to Kari. "I'm here for you...I'm here for you, Kari."

* * *

><p><strong>Let's face it, not many mother's support their pre-teen or teenage daughters. Well in Kari's case, her mother did and Tai of course. I realized after completing this chapter that Tai is going to be in both Sora's and Kari's story, but mainly in Sora's and he'll then disappear later when Kari meets someone special :3 Guess who? <strong>


	10. Sora's Magic

**Fun fact: This is the longest chapter of Runaway love! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sora's Magic<strong>

She thought of many places she could go. She visited all the local hotels and motels in Odaiba but realized she couldn't afford to stay at any of them. Sitting on a park bench, Sora took note of her surroundings. On her left side lay her tote bag crammed to capacity with all the things Sora grabbed before fleeing from her home. To her right, Sora noticed a walking trail that wrapped around the entire park. On its path, a small boy wearing goofy overalls jumped up and down, pointing to a small cart selling sweets and ice cream. His mother, a short middle-aged woman with long brunette hair, smiled sweetly at her son. He pouted his lips and clutched onto her leg, pleading with her in his cute little kid voice. Sora knew the little boy was about to get his way, and a small, tired smile crept upon her face. The moment reminded Sora of happy memories her own small family used to share in the park. Her mother used to fall for her big pouty eyes whenever Sora wanted anything at all. Now, Sora can't even talk to her mother without getting thrown out of the house. The reality of the moment wiped away her fleeting smile, and Sora was left with bitterness as she continued to watch the mother and child.

The woman and her child left with their ice cream soon after. Sora sighed and looked down at her watch.

"_It's almost 7 o'clock. I've got to find somewhere to sleep tonight."_

Sora sighed again and began to sort through other ideas in her head. Her friends were out of the question. Sora didn't want to be a burden to anyone, let alone her friends' families. She couldn't rent her own place without having a parent sign off and a steady job to pay the monthly bill. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_I've got to figure this out. It's too early in the semester to get behind in schoo-"_

An idea quickly popped into her head.

"_The semester just started! There should be a few dorms left at the school dormitory!"_

Hope filled her body as she yanked the tote bag off the bench and raced towards her university. As Sora ran, she felt the breeze wiping away her stress, her hair flowing gracefully down the curves of her back. As she approached the campus, her pace slowed to accommodate for the growing pain of her tote strap. Sora turned corner after corner and ran through two intersections before she finally arrived at the front entrance of Odaiba University. Her breath caught in her throat as she stopped to wait for her breathing to return to normal. Sora reached into her tote bag and pulled out a wide-tooth brush to free her hair of the tangles that occurred during her run. Her soft auburn hair returned to its usual texture as Sora made note of the rest of her appearance. Her university shirt was wrinkled and smelled of fresh sweat while her khaki shorts looked like they hadn't seen a washing machine in days. Sora ran her hands over her clothes to smooth the distasteful lines, and she sprayed her perfume underneath her arms to rid herself of the unpleasant odor. Sora took a quick glance at her compact mirror before she deemed herself presentable, and she gathered her wits as she slowly ascended the steps to the front doors.

With her chin up and a confident nod to herself, Sora entered the main building of Odaiba University. She felt the cool breeze leave her side as the doors swung shut behind her. Sora's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit area as she searched for the directory. She walked forward cautiously as she spotted it on the far right side of the interior. As she approached it, Sora took note of its vast knowledge of all the college courses offered as well as where and when services were offered. Sora's eyes travelled down to the bottom. She almost pinched herself at her luck. Housing was located in the main building on the second floor. As Sora made her leave, her heart soared and a small bit of happiness flooded her system.

However, Sora realized her luck had ended when she reached the second floor. Her tote bag slipped off her shoulder when she glanced at the _"CLOSED" _sign hanging on the window of the housing desk.

"_What am I going to do now? Live in the streets? Under the bridge? This is hopeless!"_

"Hey Sora!"

The familiar voice caught Sora off-guard. She didn't realize anyone else was up on the second floor with her. As she turned around, Sora came face-to-face with Tai, who was clad in an awfully good-looking janitorial wardrobe.

"Tai," she breathed quietly.

His faced broke out into a grin that was like magic to her tired eyes. Despite her rough day, Sora found new energy as he spoke.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were finished with classes for today?"

Her eyes shifted to the ground. Sora couldn't face Tai again, much less even begin to explain her situation. His advice earlier helped for the most part, but she doubted he could do that again.

"I was hoping to get a dorm today, but..."

She glanced at the sign behind her, knowing it was all it took to finish her sentence.

"That's a bummer," Tai said, shaking his head. "But why would you want a dorm if your home is so close by? Are you really willing to spend thousands of yen just to live two blocks closer to campus?"

Sora flinched as she realized he was right. The living cost of the dorms was far more expensive than any of the motels she looked at earlier. Financial aid wouldn't even make a dent in the total cost per semester at the university.

"My mom wants me to experience having to take care of myself," Sora stated, grimacing at the irony of her lie.

"Hm," Tai snorted, crossing his arms on his chest. For a moment, Sora saw an uncanny resemblance in the way Tai pouted his lips. The soft curve of his lips, exaggerated as he squeezed them together, were almost as adorable as the pouting face the little boy in overalls gave his mother earlier.

"My mom never encouraged me to do that...in fact, she never encouraged me to do anything but study."

"I'm sure your mother support what you do, Tai." Sora said sincerely, a smile widening across the front of her face. Tai matched her smile as a light bulb flashed inside his brain.

"Hey, come with me!" He reached down, grabbing Sora's forgotten tote bag. Tai used his free hand to grab onto Sora's, causing the faintest of blushes to appear on Sora's face.

"Where are we going?" Sora gasped as they ran loudly up the university stairs, ignoring all the glares and demands to be quiet. Tai led them through the bridge that connected one building to the other. Sora stopped in her tracks as she gazed down at the scenery. Down below, she watched the many city dwellers crowd the streets, waiting to go to the ends of the Earth. Cars zoomed by each other, riding smoothly down the pavement roads. Large screens advertised drinks, clothing, cars, and the current celebrities of Japan. Students were entering and exiting the campus, walking near each other, deep in conversation. Various study groups were scattered underneath the canopy of trees on campus, chatting away quietly with their members. This was her dreamland. This is where she wanted to be.

"Great, isn't it?" Tai leaned over the bridge, waving goofily down at a few students studying. Sora recognized them to be his soccer club friends.

"Yeah, it is." Sora worded noiselessly, entranced by the beauty of the college world.

"Let's keep going." Tai led Sora away from the balcony. He pulled the doors of the other building open, glancing back at his companion.

"Ladies first." He playfully took a bow, hiding his arm behind his back. Sora blushed ever so slightly.

"What a gentlemen," Sora replied with a pretend curtsy. Walking inside, Sora stopped with a confused look on her face. Tai motioned her in front of a door directly to the left, its contents unknown to Sora.

"Ta-da! Your own dorm room, Sora!" He reached deep inside his janitor's jumpsuit pocket and pulled out a small key. Sora blinked, not understanding what was happening.

"Since you wanted one, I'll just give you my dorm!"

"You can't do that!" Of course she was going to reject his offer. She could manage herself and didn't need his charity. Plus, this was TAI's dorm room.

"This is your dorm. I can't just take it away from you!"

"Yes, you can. If you noticed, this is actually the woman's dormitory anyway." Sora looked around at her surroundings. The walls were a calm maroon color decorated with pearl satin curtains. The lamp tables in each corner supported large crystal glass vases that protected the bouquets of bright flowers. Whiteboards hung on almost every dorm door with colorful messages written on each one. Girls entered and exited the dorms frequently, chatting with their neighbors about the latest gossip. Some glanced over at the two friends and waved, causing Sora to fidget slightly.

"Why is your dorm in the women's dormitory?"

"Simple. The last janitor was an older woman, and she never returned her key to the university. Instead, she left the key in this uniform, thus accidentally awarding me both her job and her dorm. However, I never use the dorm. I live with my mom and sister, so I really have no use for it. You should take it instead. You need it more than I do." Sora's gratitude was bottomless as she made eye contact with the sweet boy that stood next to her. Still, Sora hesitated to take the key he held out for her. Sensing her hesitation, Tai grabbed her hand and placed the key in her palm.

"There, the dorm is yours. Go unpack, and I'll meet you on the bridge when you're done."

"I don't understand. Don't you have to work?" Sora questioned.

"Actually...no. I just came to try on my uniform today. Silly, right?" Tai glanced at his uniform, feeling slightly embarrassed as he observed his appearance.

"Since we're both here, why not have our date now instead of Friday?" Tai said. Sora was taken aback at his boldness and quickly nodded in response. She swiftly unlocked her door and threw her tote bag inside.

"_There'll be time later for unpacking," _Sora thought. She closed the door behind her. Mimicking Tai's earlier movements, Sora gripped Tai's hand and ran, once more, through the university, causing loud noises to echo through the halls. It was their laughter, laughter Sora hadn't known in quite awhile. Her heart beat steadily in her chest as she glanced at Tai.

"_This feels so good."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the beginning of Sora's happiness, what do you think of it? Will sadness intervene in her happy life now?And I would love to give a HUGE THANKS TO DRUMMERDANCER FOR HER HELP ON FIXING AND EDITING MY CHAPTER. HER CREDIT IS WELL DESERVED ON THIS CHAPTER. :) THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH! :) Thanks for reading! Until next chapter! <strong>

**-DinoRaws**


	11. Mimi's Gone

**Hm, this is really long. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>((Chapter 11: Mimi's Gone))<strong>

Her eyes couldn't handle the bright headlights of the car resulting in closing them shut. Her chest had tightened and her heart pounded against her chest faster and harder than normal, her moth opened as she abnormally breathed through it. She stepped back a few paces unable to clearly see the dark figure that came out of his car. The medication that sedated her barely worm off but her stamina got the best of her so she was exhausted and tired from all that running that she had done from the hospital to out in the open roads. She heard heavy footsteps come closer, her eyes fluttered in hopes to catching a glimpse of the hazy figure coming to her. The lights were finally blocked off from the figure's body and just as her sight became good again, the figured snatched her wrist into their strong grip.

"There you are, you filthy bitch!" It was her step-father. Her eyes jolted open and her breathing more rapid than before. His grip was tight her fingers tried pulling them off her but she was just too weak to do so. The glare his eyes gave her just frightened her to tears she couldn't even stand correctly from the shakiness of her legs.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Mimi tried effortlessly to stop him but his grip was just too strong for her. He pulled on her wrist dragging Mimi into his red luxury car, he used the money he stole from Mimi's family to purchase it. As she was dragged to the car, she struggled more and more and even stretched her arm and legs out from getting inside his car. Her step-father pulled her hair back as her limbs dropped from his car, Mimi reached back to her hair digging her nails into his skin, and he flinched at the pain and threw her inside locking her door.

_"How could this have happened?"_ She thought pounding on the leather interior of his car. She wept in small tears thinking what she did wrong or what she could have done to prevent this.

In the very moment her step-father sat back into his luxury car, he gripped on his stirring wheel and looked through the windshield. His anger grew with every thought racing in his screwed up mind and with every ounce of his force, he slapped Mimi on the face. He lifted himself up from his seat lowering his head from hitting the car's roof in the limited space hitting his step-daughter. Again and again he punched her like punching bag. He stopped and regained himself combing his fingers through his brown hair and tugged his jacket finally driving back to the hospital.

Mimi sat motionless in the passenger's seat. Her whole body aching but nothing she could do about it. Powerless, weak and brittle, that's how Mimi saw herself now. Her brown eyes were dull and lifeless and she moved her eyes to the window seeing her beaten up reflection. They were no longer the same eyes she saw when she had Yolie by her side. Ken was still alive, but he wasn't Yolie. He was solely her boyfriend, former boyfriend now. The travel back to the hospital, the roads seemed the same to her, endless with no purpose of riding on them. The car had parked near the E.R, her door opened after the car came to a stop, and her step-father carried her in her arms as if he actually cared for her.

"If you say anything, you know very well what will happen to you." Her step-father whispered.

Mimi didn't even respond back, the multiple flashes that were occurring outside the hospital had caught her attention. A medium sized group of photographers and reporters surrounded a group of men, Mimi didn't know who but they seemed famous enough to grab their attention. She turned her head forward uncaring and curled up in her step-father's abusive hands.

It hadn't occurred to Mimi that she was back in her hospital bed still hooked with I.V's, tubes, monitors, the same as before she escaped from here. Her window was at the very entrance of her room and she saw the dark stare her step-father gave after hearing the doctor's lecture on Mimi's health and suspicious bruises. But it was blocked off when the shutters went down, her dull eyes chased the person next to her window. It was Ken but nothing happy overcame her body.

"Mimi," He walked over pulling a chair beside her hospital bed. She observed him well, his face was patched up on his right check, his arm was placed in an arm cast from the bullet that hit him and he wore the hospital's gown with scrub pants for his lower body. "Look at you."

Mimi gawked at his face. "There's nothing to look at."

"How can you say that?" Ken seemed disappointed. He tugged on her bed sheet.

"I've tried to escape but all that did was got me another beating from him and back into this bed where I'm back to the place where my best friend died in." She turned her head to look at Ken, her concerned friend. "Why aren't you sulking? The one you had loved just passed away a few hours ago."

"I'm still in love with Yolie," Ken corrected. "I can't move on in just a few hours Mimi. Yes, the one I'm in love with did pass away but I'm mourning deeply, Mimi." His hand clenched into his chest, feeling the love he gave to Yolie. "I may not be crying wildly for her but my heart is aching in a way that's worse than anything I've felt before, yet, there is nothing I can do to stop this pain I ache for Yolie."

"I cried when I saw her dead and I cried for you because I knew how much you loved her," Mimi whispered. "But now I can't even remember that feeling Ken."

Ken saw the tears that suddenly appeared on her dull empty eyes. They flowed quickly down to her cheek and slowly dripped onto her bedsheets. Using his thumb, he reached and wiped away her tears from her eyes carefully. Her eyes fluttered a bit from his touch.

"You will feel it again, Mimi." He said in a hushed tone.

The door opened with a nurse pulling a wheelchair into Mimi's room. Confusion surfaced on Mimi's face wondering where she was going, no one had told her anything. "Ms. Tachikawa, your wheelchair is ready."

"Where are you taking me?" Mimi asked.

Ken rose from his chair helping Mimi up from her bed detaching all her connections to the monitors. "Away from here,"

Mimi quickly turned to Ken. "What did you say...?"

"Everyone's getting you out of here Mimi," Ken mutter quietly to Mimi explaining everything as he prepped her. Apparently when her angry driven step-father chased after her, her mother had gather some employees of the hospitals, the nurses and doctors and even the security guards telling them the back story of her abusive "husband". From that emotional story, her mother took charge of Mimi's second escape out of the hospital. Her mother knew that Mimi would come back in her step-father's arms but being beaten this badly, she hadn't thought of. "So we're heading down to the elevator now," Ken winked at her.

Opening the door for them, Mimi was being pushed around by the nurse with Ken walking beside her. Mimi shivered when he glared at her, she turned away from his gaze only focusing on Ken's scrub pants and how lose they were a bit.

"Where are you taking Mimi?" Her step-father roared tapping his foot once.

"I'm taking her down to X-Ray," the nurse replied after pressing the down button of the elevator. "She's scheduled for one."

"And what about him?"

"Mimi asked for me to come," His faked his smile. Mimi had seen this smile before he only does it when he doesn't like someone. The elevator door opened and quickly the nurse pulled her inside before Ken could enter, when the doors closed Mimi sighed in relief, to be away from that abusive father of hers, it seemed like a good dream. "Since we want your step-father to believe we reached down to the X-Ray, we're stopping at the fifth floor but we're switching elevators to get you down to the lower level, from there we'll get you out of here ok?"

Ken looked down at Mimi smiling, a real smile that he always gave to her and Yolie. She smiled a bit nodding as her response. They were at the fifth floor now, where they were supposed to take her to "x-rays", when they exited the first elevator they entered the second one and she watched Ken press his fingers on the double 'L' button. She felt the elevator shake as it proceeded downwards to the lower level, hearing no sound of music she heard her own inside her head and when she closed her eyes for a brief moment glimpses of her and Yolie appeared eating lunch together on top of the roof of the school. She smiled at those images and even heard Yolie call out her name as if she were alive. Mimi opened her eyes seeing the doors open as the nurse pushed her out.

The nurse pushed her wheelchair outside with Ken following behind. Passing through the entrance of the hospital, Mimi felt the evening winds blow against her hair feeling it whack her face, she tucked it behind her ears looking around and she saw yet again the group of photographers snapping shots of the people inside their huddled bunch.

Ken stepped in front of Mimi turning his head left and right. His brows furrowed forward. "Where is he?"

"Who is he?"

"My brother, he was supposed to take you to our house. But the dumbass isn't here like he was supposed to."

"Ken! "The nurse shouted his name in a panic, her eyes wide as they could be. When Ken and Mimi turned to where she was staring at they locked eyes with _him_. His face red and veins popping out everywhere, and he began to walk to them.

The gig was up.

"Shit!" Ken grabbed Mimi's arm lifting her up from the wheel chair dashing to the closest vehicle, a tour bus that foreigners always came traveling in but this one seemed a bit shorter than its usual size. The doors were open and no one inside as far as they could tell through their angles. Ken pulled Mimi to the bus and pushed her inside the open tour bus and he walked inside with her seeing the emptiness but he didn't pass the driver's seat and gave his friend one last push. "Hide yourself Mimi and don't come out until they made a stop at another city ok?"

Ken looked over his shoulders seeing Mimi's step-father shake the nurse's shoulders. "But Ken-,"

"I'll look after your mother, don't worry Meems." His smile always assured her and she cried even more knowing she owed him even more. He chuckled wiping her tears again and finally a surprise, he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for crying for Yolie and for me," With that he jumped off from the bus turning to see Mimi's step-father running towards him. She quickly turned her body first glimpsing at the back of the tour bus, there was a blue crate against the back of the bus so she ran to it, when she opened the crate the was nothing inside. The crate had been large and spacious inside and it was big enough to hide in so she stepped in carefully and with careful readjustments of her body she fit perfectly inside the crate. There was still room for her to readjust so she positioned her body to lie on her side bringing her knees to her stomach and her hands hugging them.

Nothing had happened in minutes. No sign of her step-father. No sign of anyone to rescue her. The crate was her safeguard...but only for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope this was a decent chapter and not too long perhaps? So now Mimi's hiding in a crate, what will happen next? Love to hear your responses :) -DinoRaws<strong>


	12. Kari's Library

**((Chapter 12: Kari's Library))**

Being home-schooled was the best choice she had in regards to being pregnant. There was no way she could go back to being educated in a public school and then being humiliated as her stomach grows bigger each week and each month. Having to face the cruelty of her fellow classmates because she was knocked up during her middle school years would be stressful. Kari didn't want to go through all that during her years in middle and especially high school, that's where reputation mattered and everyone was judgmental. So it was agrees between Kari and her mother that she would be home-schooled all through middle and high school. She had to be there for her education and her for baby.

"Hm," Her mother revised every worksheet Kari had done after teaching the lessons Kari was expected know. "Your school work is above average no doubt Kari but you seem to have trouble with English. I find that a bit ironic since you spends months in New York."

Kari slouched in her chair bowing her head to her mother apologizing for her mistakes. It was true, she did have a bit of an issue with the English language and she just was too embarrassed to ask for help in her English class. "I'm sorry mom I'll try harder next time."

"Don't be down Kari," Her mother reached to touch Kari's face smiling sincerely at her daughter. She had it hard but with this form of support from her mother and older brother she could manage somehow. "You'll get it. I wish your brother didn't spend so much time at the university, he should come home to help with chores." Kari's mother sighed looking over at her son's picture that hung on the wall. It was Tai goody as ever balancing his first soccer ball on his head.

"Tai told me that he was studying to be a Lawyer," Kari softly spoke putting her pencil back between her fingers. She wanted to follow her brother's footsteps by going to college too. Kari had no interest in being a lawyer but she would figure out something by the end of her high school education.

Her mother glanced upon her English paper again trying her hardest to figure out a lesson where she could understand it, but no idea popped into her mind. But another idea did, though. "I've got it!"

"Huh?"

"Let's study somewhere else Kari," Her mother jumped off from her seat slamming her hands on the table with excitement towards her idea. "Let's go study at the library!"

Kari had figured it was a good idea yet seeing her mother excited as this made her chuckle. She nodded in agreement packing up her school work as her mother prepared their things prior to taking off. It was a shirt ride to the library and it didn't take more than fifteen minutes to arrive. Kari remembered coming to this library when she was younger, her mother made Tai study in the library she wanted to make sure Tai had grades that exceeded his dumb goofy personality and to her relief he was smarter than she expected. While Tai had studied, Kari would always walk into the children's section playing with the puzzles that were attached to the tables and read easy to read picture books. They were good memories.

Now she entered the same doors as she did before hoping to improve her English. She looked around seeing the quiet atmosphere some people were on computers clicking away on the mouse and typing on the keyboard, a few grouped together in a seating area reading the same book, and the rest searching for books and studying at the tables nearby. Bookshelves were places everywhere and the shelves were filled tightly with books of all sorts of genre. It would be impossible to not look for what you're interested in.

Kari and her mother found an empty table behind the stairs. They unpacked their work neatly onto the table making sure they didn't miss a thing and surely they didn't. Her mother looked around the grand vast library and smiled a bit getting another idea.

"I'll be back honey," She assured her. "I'm going to find some English literature books for us to study from."

"Ok mom," Kari said. She looked down flipping through her worksheets wondering if there could actually be a solution to her English problem. She had no issue with speaking or writing in English, but the English Literature just seemed a bit difficult for Kari. She only had a year to learn the English language before moving down to New York with her father, English is one of few languages that were the most complex language to learn and she didn't exactly master it like she wished too.

A book had suddenly brushed against her arm she glanced down viewing the green thick novel and a hand reaching down for it. She met gazes with the person falling for his bright blue eyes then she fell for his smile, a smile that was familiar to her.

"Kari..." His voice was as sweet as ever. It had been an entire year since she had seen him.

"T.K..." She said.

His appearance had changed. His blonde hair was shorter than she recalled, his height increased by five inches more making him taller than she was, his facial features were more handsome. In fact, she couldn't help but stare at him before she could answer back to T.K's apology.

"Uh, oh, no it's fine T.K. I didn't expect to see you here." Her face couldn't help but smile, seeing her old crush just brought glee throughout her body.

"Well, I usually come here after I'm done with school." T.K adjusted the books under his arm before he spoke again. "Do you mind if I sit down here?"

Kari welcomed T.K to sit across the table she sat in. He placed his books in a small pile before sitting down. "It's been awhile since I last saw you, T.K." She tucked the strands of hair behind her ears. Her stomach felt empty, her stomach felt like it had butterflies in her stomach.

"It's been too long if you ask me," T.K said. "I really missed you after you left for New York, Kari." He noticed the blush in her cheeks, he smiled thinking it was a cute feature of her. "So how was New York?"

She averted her attention to the lap she couldn't even dare tell T.K that she became _pregnant_ with her ex-boyfriend. Kari would have to leave that part out obviously, it may not happen so much in America but people judge harshly on adolescents who go on the wrong path in life.

"New York was different, of course, but I had a great time living over there!"

"There's so much to do in New York right?" T.K cupped his chin with his right hand gazing straight at Kari. "The tall buildings advertising musicals, people scattered every corner trying to get to work on time, then there's the music schools that everyone wants to go to." He chuckled at the end of his sentence, Kari watched him as he talked more of New York. She was oblivious on how much she missed T.K.

"It sounds to me that you've been to New York,"

T.K shook his head with a smile. "No, no I haven't. But my brother did one year for his band tour. He only sent me pictures and a postcard of his adventures in New York."

Kari sat back in her chair surprised that she had forgotten all about his brother Matt. The two looked so much alike it was hard to believe they were a few years apart. "How is your brother?"

"Hmm, he's doing a tour all around Japan this year. My dad was a bit furious to know that he didn't take his college exams like he promised to but there's no helping my brother when it comes to his music."

"He must be happy right now," To travel around, to escape the world seemed like something she could do.

"Extremely, but at least he sends me a text every day. Or at least I pester him with one everyday so he could respond. Speaking of brothers how is Tai?"

"He's good. He's going to Odaiba University School of Law. But he comes home after he gets done with school and work."

They continued one for what seemed like hours to them. They didn't care that they were the loudest, they whispered and they laughed remembering the times their brother's fought and bickered over the silliest things. Their constant fighting was because T.K and Kari always hung out together and they feared they would fall for each other but Kari didn't bring that one up. Not in front of T.K, she would be embarrassed.

The library had become her favorite spot, she knew that whenever she saw or entered a library she could think of T.K, the boy she had fallen in love when she was a kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Opinions on this chapter please? I know it was an obvious pairing but I do plan on making this couple deal with hardships so they can have a strong bond for another. Now it's time to write for Sora, I wonder how her story will portray. Let me know what your mind is saying! <strong>

**-DinoRaws aka Liz :) **


	13. Sora's Smile

**Chapter 13: Sora's Smile**

It was over before it even started.

Their date was ruined by her and she felt awful.

The pain just suddenly took over her body and it was sharp. So sharp that she fell to her knees curling her body over her knees. Sora tightly embraced her waist applying pressure in hopes of canceling out the pain. Her eyes were in shock and blurry from her tears of pain. Her mouth clenched hearing the small sounds of friction between her teeth, her entire body trembling scared and in pain. Her ears picked up the sounds around her. People surrounded her from all corners. They were murmuring to her right, murmuring to her left and a man from behind yelling at the operator to get an ambulance downtown from his phone.

"Sora! Sora!" Tai's voice was only picked up by her ears. She wanted to hear him and him only.

"Tai-," Sora managed to say from her clenched teeth.

"Sora, I'm right here ok?" His hand touching her back to soothe her made things a little bit more relaxing but it didn't help cancel her pain. "The ambulance is coming for us Sora!"

Sora didn't get it all, not one bit. Everything was perfect she was doing fine and then all of a sudden she came crashing down in pain. Her pain couldn't have been related to the stressful argument she had with her mother earlier or the stress she had gone through for a short while to find a suitable place to stay in while being kicked out of her own home. It was puzzling her, just what was causing her this stabbing pain in her waist? Whatever the cause was, it drained the energy out of her slowly from her constant crying and bearing of her pain, then when she narrowed her eyes she became light headed. Her stomach felt empty las if she hadn't eaten for weeks, the color of her skin became pale and white. Tai's voice that called out to her was barely understandable but some words were vivid.

Her body was becoming cold and it couldn't stop trembling.

_What was happening...? Why was this happening...?_

Her arms that embraced her waist loosened falling to the sidewalk. The energy she yielded became completely drained and her cries were no more, just salted tears flowing down her warm face and onto the concrete. With no energy inside of her Sora fell to her side now looking from the cracked sidewalk to the blue clouded sky watching a flock of birds fly bypass her from above.

The crowd around her shrink in size but a few still remained nearby praying and hoping she would be fine. Their murmurs were still muffled. Her auburn eyes wondered over to Tai as he yelled in worry at a woman asking if the ambulance was in sight. She only shook her head.

He looked down at her slipping his hand into her cold shaking hand and his other rested on top of her forehead.

"A few more minutes Sora, ok?" Tai assured her. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Just the feelings of her eyelids were too heavy to leave open, but she didn't want to close her eyes. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't because Sora was too frightened to do so, she was frightened that once she reopened them Tai wouldn't be at her side. He would disappear from her side. And she didn't want that especially now when no one was there.

Too bad, though.

Her body was just too weak to obey her will to keep awake. So her eyes closed at the very moment her ears resonated with the sounds of the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Her mind was probably unconscious for hours, her energy was back but not to normal, just enough to move bits of her body. The cool air she felt breezed in her face and it felt nice. Her senses on her feet felt the cold touch of the sheets that were on top of her. Her fingers slowly moved around gripping the bed sheets then she fluttered her eyes open. With brows pressed forward her vision was blurred but adapted clearly in a few seconds.<p>

Her body was sore from the areas of pain she felt, Sora didn't want to move those areas as much afraid the pain will return. It occurred to Sora quickly that she had been admitted to the hospital seeing through her open shuttered window doctors and nurses scattered in all places of the floor.

Sora's eyes wondered over to the left side of her gawking at the person sitting in his chair in a complete and utter daze. His thoughts were deep from the scrunched up face he wore and how his fingers tangled themselves in his lanyard that carried his keys for work and his brows were pressed more forward than normal. The color of his eyes were not those soft chocolate colors she remembered, they were dull and darkened.

Now it was her turn to worry.

"...Tai?" Her vocals were extremely soft but he managed to hear it.

He snapped out from his daze rapidly stuffing his lanyard back in his pocket and walked over to her. "What a relief...you scared me back there, Sora!"

Something is wrong.

"...Tai? What happened?" Her voice quiet as a whisper.

"Your body...it lost a lot of blood, Sora. That's why you weren't feeling right."

"I-I don't understand."

He sighed heavily with an expression of sorrow. "I don't understand why you didn't tell anyone."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell your mom? Why didn't you go directly to a doctor, Sora?"

"I still don't-"

"You were raped!"

Her eyes were wide in shock. She didn't know how Tai knew about that, but then again, they were at a hospital so the nurse and doctor that attended her must have told him. Sora couldn't respond, she felt paralyzed and too much in shock to say anything. It was a huge slap to her face. She had to face reality now and stop running

Tai kept his eyes away from confronting her. "You didn't go to a doctor, did you?"

"No."

"What about the police?"

"No."

"Why didn't you go?" He muttered.

"I'm scared, Tai. There's no one at my side to help."

"Your mother...?"

Sora shook her head in response.

It made sense to Tai now. How oblivious could he get?

"Your mother, did she really encourage you to move out?"

Sora curled her lips inward lightly biting them inside her mouth. Those feelings that reoccured in her confirmed Tai's intuition. He walked back to his seat leaning his body forward and covering his face with his hands. No matter how many times she fluttered them away her tears just kept stinging her and they even escaped trailing down her warm face. The silence in the room felt heavy. There was something she did want to know. Even if she knew it would hurt her.

"...Did she come by?"

He sat quiet motionless.

"...Did she come by?" She repeated.

"No. She wouldn't pick up her phone or answer her voicemails."

"I see..."

"Don't waste your tears on her, Sora. I don't want you crying for her. She knew what happened to you, yet, she did nothing to help or support you. Seriously, what kind of mother does that to her own daughter? If it were my mother...she would have unleashed hell. Your mother...I can't recognize her as one even, so don't cry for her Sora. Instead smile, will ya? Smile because I'm telling you that I'll do better than her to protect you! I'll do better...and protect you, ok?"

Even though Tai never removed his hand away from his face, Sora saw his own tears flow down his face. He was hurting for her, he was crying for her. He was being there for her.

"Ok, I won't cry for her." Sora wiped her face.

"Good. Don't lie to me, ok?"

"I won't. I promise, Tai."

"Good."

"...Hey Tai?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you for being here."

"I told you right? I told you I'd be here."

And so she smiled, just for Tai.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope this chapter wasn't dull? I started to take more time on this one story to make sure it becomes better and that there's more going on between the couples I place in for the three girls so bear with me! So tell me again what you think! Hope you guys will continue to read on<br>-DinoRaws aka Liz **


	14. Mimi's Boys

**Hello...it's 2:07am :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Wo-! A woman!"<p>

_Don't hurt me..._

"Huh? Tatsuki, what are blabbering about now?"

_Don't look at me..._

"Th-there's a woman inside the blue crate!"

_Don't touch me..._

She kept staring with her tired eyes at the man pointing and gawking at her like some treasure in a pirate's chest. The disbelief in his eyes and in his voice brought curiosity to his fellow companions as each of them scurried over to his sight. Their heavy footsteps echoed through the crate where Mimi tightly curled herself in. Two more faces appeared gazing at her just like the first man did.

"Tatsuki wasn't lying..." The man with bleach blonde hair said as he looked over his shoulder motioning someone to come over.

What will they do to me...?

"No one ever believes me," Tatsuki muttered.

"That's because you always tell us fibs, plus you exaggerate on everything." The male with piercings stated narrowing his eyes at his friend.

Heavier footsteps were approaching the crate Mimi was in. The three men looked over their shoulders as the two who were not Tatsuki moved aside allowing their other companion to look at the woman in the blue crate. Mimi gulped hearing her breathing become heavier and slower, her heart thumped inside her chest harder and her mind ran with wild thoughts of being tortured by these men just how her step-father would. She clenched her tiny hand into a shaking fist. There was no energy for her to attack, plus, she was weak from all that had happened to her recently. Mimi just couldn't find it in her to fight off each of the men so her fist loosened.

The final companion revealed himself to her. He didn't have any piercings on his face, or tattoos, or even bleached hair. His locks were truly blonde and his foreign blue eyes were naturally blue. His face was just as attractive and handsome as the others. His reaction to finding a woman inside their crate was unexpectedly calm and collective.

"What should we do, Boss?"

The man kneeled down lowering his gaze down to Mimi. Her empty brown eyes met the liveliness of his blue eyes. They were unlike any other, they drew her to him and she was unable to retract from his gaze. She felt comfort in him, she felt the need to throw herself onto him and cry all her tears out for what she had seen.

"Do you know where you are?"

He waited patiently for her answer. She moved her mouth slowly as it parted. She answered but no one could hear it so, she tried again, this time forcing a louder tone of voice.

"In a bus."

He nodded to confirm her answer. "Yes, you are. Do you remember how you got inside this crate?"

"Ken..." She worried about him. Last time she saw him, he was being chased by her step-father who screamed at him wanting to know where her whereabouts were. Did he get Ken though? Did Ken escape his wrath or did he get caught by her step-father? No he couldn't because her step-father would beat him until he bled, and Mimi couldn't afford to lose another friend. Just the thought...just the thought of it...

"Hey, why are you crying?" The blonde stranger worried for her.

Mimi felt her tears run down her face completely. They were warm and salty as ever, but they tasted like sorrow and fright. "Ken...he placed me in here."

"Do you know why he placed you inside here?"

"Yes."

"Why did he do it?"

"To escape."

"Escape from what?"

The ringing phone in his pocket startled him and his companions. Mimi watched as the stranger grab his cell phone from his pocket and when he read the name on the ID caller, he knew he had to take it so he lifted himself up from the ground and walked away from the crate. Tatsuki averted his attention from his boss to her again he revealed a small sincere smile to Mimi. Perhaps these men weren't dangerous, but it still didn't give an excuse to let her guard down.

Tatsuki tapped his chest. "My name is Tatsuki. The guy with bleached hair is Ryuu and the guy with the piercings is Kaoru." Mimi eyed each one as he introduced them to her.

The guy with bleach blonde hair is named Ryuu.

The guy with piercings in his ears is Kaoru.

Tatsuki brought his hand down to her slowly offering his help to remove herself from being inside the crate any longer. Mimi eyed his hand suspiciously thinking it would be a gamble to be suckered into his kindness. But...he isn't her step-father. That was the difference. Mimi cautiously reached out to grab his hand. With a firm grip he helped up lifting her light body from the crate with the helping support of Ryuu and Kaoru. It felt wonderful being out from that dreaded crate. With sunlight illuminating the inside of the bus, her eyes grazed over the neat furniture inside the bus. There were different areas of the bus that seemed impossible for a small space such as the kitchen and eating area, but somehow it was there. There was the bathroom, the four bunk beds, and the gaming room they were in now.

"I'm aware of our tight schedule. We're already headed down to Osaka as we speak...Isn't there something within the schedule to-? Yea, yea ok. I get it, I get it!" With a tap of his thumb, he ended the conversation on his phone.

"Seiji?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" The blonde scratched the back if his neck. "I told him about...her."

"What did he say?"

"That it's best to contact her parents and let them know that they can pick her up in Osaka."

"Isn't that a relief?" Ryuu smiled at Mimi oblivious to her story. "You'll be back home with your parents!"

"I miss my parents..." Tatsuki sighed glancing down at the floor.

"Your parents don't miss you, that's for sure." Ryuu said.

"That's pretty harsh, Ryuu."

"It's the truth, Tatsuki. Why do you think your dad packed your stuff when we announced our tour?"

"Here," The blonde stranger handed his phone to Mimi, she was reluctant to reach for it but unconsciously she went for it. "You can call your parents on my phone."

From his deep cerulean eyes she dazed down at his phone. She couldn't dial her parent's number, it wasn't because she had forgotten their numbers it was the fact that her step father would know where she was then he would drag her mother out and drive their way to Osaka. Mimi was sure that his eyes would be blood shot red ready to kill not only her but also her mother. She couldn't handle another loss. First her father who died trying to aid a hostage, then her best friend Yolie who threw herself in front of the bullet to save her and then...no! She wouldn't dare think of losing her mother. Her mother was all she had in terms of family. There was only one person in mind that she could call to make them understand her situation.

Her thumbs quickly dialed his number.

On the third ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" He was fine! Her step father didn't get to him!

"Ken!" Her overwhelming heart couldn't stop beating. She was glad to know he was alive.

"Mimi! Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm doing ok I'm still on the bus you hid me in."

"Ok! Are there people inside? Are they treating you ok, Mimi?"

"There are four people here with me and they're treating me fair, Ken."

"Oh thank God," He sighed heavily. She imagined his relief.

"Ken,"

"Yes, Mimi?"

"They want to talk to my parents."

He stayed quiet on the other line. She imagined him the tensed look on his face. The anger he clenched in his fist and thoughts of hatred on her step-father running wildly in his head. "Is the owner of the phone there?"

"Hm,"

"Put him on, please Mimi."

Mimi removed the phone from her ear and handed the phone back to the stranger. He grabbed the phone and noticed the incoming call still active. His hand reached inside his coat's jacket glaring at his three companions, Tatsuki, Ryuu and Kaoru, bickering over who gets to hold Mimi's They stopped once they heard the rough cough he gave to clear his throat. "Hello?"

Mimi wondered what Ken was telling the stranger. She hadn't told anyone about being abused by her step-father at all, with the exception of Yolie. Mimi wouldn't be surprised if Yolie had told Ken about her constant abuse in the house, her purple haired friend told her boyfriend everything. The pain of Ken having to tell this stranger her life story was a heavy burden that she hadn't meant to place on him. Even if Ken kept quiet about him knowing her being abused, he and Yolie tried their best to make the most out of Mimi's life. Ken even protected her from her step-father. Mimi owed her friend big time.

The blonde stranger's expression had quickly turned around. His brows pressed forward from daring the beginning of her story, his calm collective cerulean eyes darkened at the middle of her story and then his eyes closed turning to a side after hearing the end of her story. Now he understood completely.

"Don't worry about Mimi being here with us, Ken. My friends and I will keep her safe. I'm not sure when we'll return back to Odaiba but I'll keep you in touch on where we'll be. You can call this number anytime to check up on Mimi or if you have any word on her mother. Alright, thank you Ken. Take care of yourself and we'll take care of Mimi. Yea, thanks."

"Matt, are we letting her travel with us?"

"Kaoru, I don't know how Seiji will react but we're not letting her return to her parents right now. I can't tell you why, only Mimi will if she feels like she can trust us with her story."

"I have a feeling this will turn out to be like a manga," Kaoru pressed his lips together thinking back on the numerous books he read awhile back.

"You read too much manga. I would be embarrassed if I were caught reading those stupid comics." Ryuu complained.

"My parents believe manga is a waste of time," Tatsuki stated.

"Mimi, that's your name right?" The blonde stranger approached her stopping at a safe distance. He ignored his companions bickering over manga and focused more on the woman in his bus.

"Yes."

"My name is Matt Ishida. My three estranged friends and I are in a band together, right now we're touring around Japan so it'll be a little hectic and different for you. I hope you won't mind it."

"Thank you...for letting me stay here."

"Yea."

"Ahh!" Tatsuki twirled his finger dramatically shoving Ryuu and Kaoru from his path to Matt. "We have to promise!"

"Promise?"

"That none of us will fall for Mimi! It always happens in manga books!"

"Is that what you always think about? Manga?"

_Hey, Yolie..._

"No wonder you failed our classes."

_I think..._

"Shuddap! I ranked 20th in our class, for your information."

_I'll be fine with these guys, don't you think?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so what do you think of the way it turned out with Mimi? Can ya'll tell me if there are any grammar issues or anything that seems puzzling with the chapters I put up later on? Well, I'm working on Kari's chapter :) I hope ya'll are having a great summer!<strong>


	15. Kari's Dinner

**I think I might have failed my first test of the summer :( Those free response questions...**

* * *

><p>It was happening ever since they came back from the library four days ago. Kari felt a little uneasy about it or rather a bit crept out that this behavior was continuing on. There were a few mentionable behaviors that had crept Kari out specifically. Her mother's eyes shined whenever Kari made eye contact with her, she would giggle whenever she was alone or when she would teach Kari some English. Kari hadn't understood as to why her mother would do such things until the second day when her brother Tai came over from school.<p>

That's when her mother spoiled everything to Tai. Kari couldn't believe that her mother would tease her daughter about T.K and her talking in the library. She practically rolled her eyes over this fact. Kari told her mother that they were enjoying their first conversation since she left Japan over a year ago. And because her mother told Tai everything about Kari meeting T.K by chance, he's been asking her about T.K everyday now knowing that they talked on the phone every day. And because they were talking on the phone every day, T.K mentioned last night on the phone that he bumped into Tai in the library. He simply narrowed his eyes at T.K, grunted then showed that goofy grin towards T.K.

This was unexpected of her brother.

Tai probably thought way too ahead in their friendship. He probably assumed the two would eventually date (which sounds a bit ludicrous, right?) then marry meaning T.K would he be Tai's brother-in-law meaning, Matt Ishida (Japan's #1 hottest guy) would not only be his best friend, he would be his brother-in-law as well.

Tai couldn't handle that pressure, Kari knew her brother all too well. But it made her laugh inside anyway.

"You're smiling, dear! Are you thinking of T.K?"

"No mother..." Kari grunted pressing harder on her pencil as she practiced her English. "I was not."

"Hm," Ms. Yagami scrunched her lips together. "I wonder if he's busy tonight."

"Why would you think that, mother?"

"We should invite him over to dinner!" Ms. Yagami's hands stretched out in excitement. She had already thought of the many dishes she wanted to prepare.

_But as everyone knows it..._

"D-dinner?" Kari turned her head over to stare at her delightful mother, her eyes shining while she laughed quietly to herself. "...Are you making it?"

_She can't cook very well. _

"Between you and me," Her mother crossed her arms resting them on her chest tapping her foot. "I'm the one with cooking skills!"

"Mother," Kari sighed giving in to her with the dinner plans and placed her pencil down. "I haven't even told him yet."

The silence in the kitchen was sudden as her mother didn't reply and Kari was left sitting in her chair staring blankly at her English homework. Kari had felt it, she felt that her mother still had a little trouble talking about her being pregnant. Surely she hadn't expected to be a grandmother this early yet. But bit by bit she was accepting that fact that she was soon to be a grandmother.

Finally, she replied. "Kari, you are to tell him when you are ready to. It may not be tonight, it may not even be for months but you decide when you are ready to tell him that you're expecting a baby. There is no rush, dear."

Kari replied with a small smile. "I'm going to my room for a bit."

"Are you felling alright, dear?"

"Yea, I'm just going to take a break right."

Kari quietly slipped back into her room closing her door. Once the door was locked she scuffed her feet over to her mirror where she saw herself sideways, eyes wondering down to her stomach. Her hand was raised then rubbing her own stomach. What was she supposed to tell her best friend? She couldn't just blurt out that her ex-boyfriend got her pregnant, it wouldn't be right for T.K. However, he would notice in a couple of weeks. Her stomach isn't going to stay flat forever, it'll soon grow bigger and bigger. Kari wondered, Will I have a boy or girl? Twins or a single baby? How can I even think that when I can't even support myself? Dropping her hand back to her side she dropped her body on her bed, her face hitting her white heart-shaped pillow. Turning her head she sighed wondering if T.K, her best friend, would judge her for being a teen mom.

_What am I supposed to do? How will T.K react to his news? Will he be at my side still? _

Wait a minute...how could she be thinking like that? He being by her side still...he wasn't her boyfriend, it sounded ludicrous, and in fact it is. Even if she lost T.K's friendship because of the baby, she wouldn't care. Well, it would hurt her, tremendously. He's been friends with her since elementary so yes, Kari would care if he lost him as friend, a great friend. They practically went through everything together. When their parents went through divorces, they gathered together in the park where they would swing together in silence. Or whenever their brothers got to an argument that tested their friendship, they were there to bring the two friends to kiss and make up.

_T.K...What am I supposed to? _

Kari tightly embraced her heat-shaped pillow. Her eyes suddenly became heavier 'til the point where she allowed them to close for themselves. Now that she became pregnant her energy had become less and less, she wanted to take naps, she craved the strangest foods and her moods were a bit ballistic sometimes. Kari had even cried her eyes out when Tai announced he was dating a girl named Sora. Boy was that embarrassing.

_Being pregnant sucks...why did I do it? _

_How stupid could I ever get? It was that damn American charm. _

Three soft knocks pounded against her door. Her eyes fluttered open still half-awake from her nap that happened far too quickly. When her door opened, through the creek her mother poked her head out smiling softly at her daughter's tiredness. "Honey, dinner is almost ready."

"Ok mom," Kari's words slurred. "I'll be there."

"Alright, dear."

Her mother's footsteps were drifting away from her door. Sluggishly Kari came off from her comfy bed walking back to the dining room where her homework was neatly piled and placed on the coffee table for her to work on later. The aroma that made its from the kitchen to her nose smelled delicious, her eyes turned over to the kitchen counter were her mother hummed happily whisking some batter in her large glass bowl. It surely surprised her that whatever he mother was making smelled scrumptious.

The doorbell rang and their heads turned in the direction of it.

"Oh, that must be T.K!" Her mother shrugged her shoulders together shining her brown eyes directly to Kari, motioning to get the door.

Well this was new. Her stomach was completely filled with butterflies, it was baffling to her. Kari shook her head riding of the thoughts. Her hand twisted the doorknob and opened revealing a patient looking T.K. His smile was as sweet as ever, his blue light eyes shined at the sign of his happiness, and his features handsome than she remembered.

"Kari," Even the sound of his voice made her stomach fill with butterflies. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm doing ok, thanks. Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes, please."

"T.K, is that you sweetheart?" Kari's mother yelled from across the kitchen peeking her head as her hands continued to whisk.

"Yes it is, Ms. Yagami. I want to thank you for inviting me over for dinner, though my mother wasn't happy."

"Oh, dear, I hope she want be angry for stealing you from her."

He chuckled remembering his mother's pouting face. "She won't, I promise you."

"Good, good! You and Kari should sit down at the table as I prepare the rest of the dinner!"

With a confirming nod, the pair made their way setting themselves on the chairs waiting for their dinner's to be brought to them. T.K observed all of Ms. Yagami's dinner dishes, it smelled good but did it taste as good. It turned out he was a bit skeptical about the cooking.

"Does your mom really know how to cook? Izzy warned me about her cooking methods..." He whispered to Kari.

She replied with a small laugh, whispering back. "It may smell good but it actually doesn't taste as well."

He pouted. "Can't you cook instead?"

"She wouldn't let me cook, sorry."

"Maybe you can come over to my place next time and teach me some dishes to cook."

Before she could reply back, their heads turned over to the direction of the door. There, complaining how frustrating it is to win a stuff animal from the arcade games, Tai marched inside his home assuming his complaints were traveling to his mother and sister Kari.

"Tai? I thought you were going to spend the night over at the campus with Sora?"

He scratch his head shaking it. "Nah, she has to study for three test today so I decided to come home and surprise-,"

Kari's older brother stood like a statue, frozen from the shock of seeing an unexpected guest sitting in his chair at the dining table.

"Hey, Tai. What's going on?" T. K was ever so innocent.

Tai narrowed his eyes glaring at T.K. He made his way to the dining table pulling out a chair and sitting shoulder to shoulder to his sister Kari. "Oh working and school. The typical."

"That's great. I hear you're in the Law program in Odaiba University."

"I plan on being a Lawyer. Working for a very, _very_ good firm."

"Really? That's a good long term goal you got there."

"And you?"

"Tai," Kari whispered but only to be shushed by him.

"I want to be a writer. I'll probably start off as a columnist but I'm shooting to be an editor or an author if everything goes well."

"A columnist, you say?" Tai cupped his face supporting his arms on the table.

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"...I suppose."

"How much money does a columnist make a year?"

"Not sure where this going..."

Kari looked over to her mother who placed her bowl down on the counter. Kari and her mother knew where this conversation was heading. Tai surely couldn't keep his mouth shut for very long, so Kari's mother knew what to do. She washed her hands quickly drying them, grabbed her purse from the hook that was embedded into the hallway wall and came to Kari's rescue.

"Tai, we're going out shopping!" She yanked on his collar of his work jumpsuit signaling him to join her.

Tai lifted himself up from his chair never removing his glance away from T.K. Before he left, Tai slammed his forehead against T.K's glaring straight at his eyes at such a close distant. "I have a close eye on you."

Ms. Yagami rolled her eyes yanking her son away from her house guest and left the two alone in the house.

"I'm sorry about that, T.K."

"It's fine, Kari." He sat straight against the back of his chair, with a grin on his face. "So, how about those cooking lessons?"

Kari smiled wondering if her fluttering stomach butterflies had meant something. "Just don't burn anything, T.K"

His laughter was the reason for her butterflies going wild.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, I'm not sure if I ended this chapter the way I wanted but I hope it was a decent ending. What do you think? But thanks for reading! Sora's chapter will be up soon :)<br>-DinoRaws aka Liz **


	16. Sora's Cupcake

**((Sora's Cupcake))**

Well it was the first time she had lied to Tai. It kind of felt a bit harsh to tell him straight up that she didn't want to see him today, there wasn't anything in particular but today just seemed like a good day to be by herself. She was sure that Tai went home to his mother and sister so he would be perfectly fine, as for her, well she didn't have the same luck as Tai did. It had been too long since Sora ever felt happy to come home to her mother, her only family that she had left. But of course just like in every family, there would be two relatives that hated each other and Sora and her mother were those two relatives. Their views on some things were completely different, it couldn't be helped. Her mother's thoughts on drugs had been different from Sora's views, so this is the reason why she hasn't talked with her mother for the past three weeks.

_How are you, Mom? Are you still doing drugs? _

_Of course you are how could you not be on them? _

She wanted to see her but no, she couldn't see her mother. She was kicked out from her own home attempting to help her own mother's health. She needed the help but she rejected it and now she's...! Well, she's doing whatever the hell she's doing now. Clenching her teeth she resisted from cursing her mother from beneath her breath knowing it wasn't right and her mother didn't deserve it at all.

A ringing tune alerted her attention over to the edge of her bed. The phone she had laying there notified her of a message.

**_New Message From: Tai_  
><strong>_I hope you're doing ok with your studies!_

**_Sent Message:_  
><strong>_I am! Thanks Tai (^_^v) I might go out to get something to eat_

**_New Message From: Tai_  
><strong>(´ε｀) _I wanna come_~

**_Sent Message:_  
><strong>_Sorry, but you promised your mom that you'd go for dinner_ (^−^)

**_New Message From: Tai_  
><strong>_Ah! You probably got her to nag on me for dinner. You sly fox!_

**_Sent Message:_  
><strong>_You found me out! Well I'm gonna go eat, have fun at dinner Tai_ （＾w＾）

He didn't answer back so she assumed that Tai made it to his home or got distracted from a sport shop displaying soccer equipment, either way he'll be in good hands. Being with Tai made her life easier. He was there for her more than her mother had been for the past 18 years of her life and there was no reason to explain to her friends about her family's situation either. Despite having a new boyfriend at her side she could not allow herself to become dependent on him, she too had to be independent on certain situations that she could only figure out herself.

For example: treating herself to a nice delicious cupcake that was being sold at the new cafe near her university campus; it happened to be a five miles away so it wasn't too bad of a walk to do.

Two days ago while flipping through a fashion magazine that Tai had brought in for her to read (she questioned Tai why he had fashion magazines he only responded by saying they were his sisters) her eyes glittered and shined at the newest fashion line of Japan. The very thought of her becoming a famous fashion designer just seemed so right! When her fingers flipped through the next page the most colorful and most fluorescent page she has ever seen made time stop completely. Her auburn eyes couldn't remove themselves from the most delicious cupcake ever advertised! The white frosting glittered with rainbow sprinkles covered the top of a chocolate cupcake wrapped with an edible cherry wrapper! Now that is genius to Sora's eyes.

She had been excited to try out the cupcake. And now she seated herself at the local cafe where they sold the deliciously advertised cupcake. The cafe had a calm and tranquil atmosphere the customers that came in every now and then were always brought in with a smile from the employees. The front counter of the shop had a display of freshly made pastries that everyone drooled over and surprisingly they were affordable for their size and popularity. The employees always checked on their customers to seek their needs just like every shop would.

Sitting by herself in a two seated table, she grazed over the menu given to her by the employee searching for the cupcake that she craved for once she spotted the familiar name she called over her waiter as he wrote down her order and left her be.

With an anticipated smile on her face, her phone jingled.

Reaching her fingers inside her Jean pockets she pulled out her thin cell phone. Tai's name appeared on her caller ID; she rolled her eyes grinning as predicted thoughts of his conversation emerged in her mind.

_"Sora, you won't believe who was at my house today!"_ His voice seemed high and annoyed.

"Someone you don't like from what I can tell."

_"Damn right I don't like T.K when he's around my sister! And my mother left them together alone in our apartment, this is very suspicious Sora!" _

"Calm down, Tai. I'm sure T.K and Kari know best not to betray your trust like that nor your mother's so there's nothing to be annoyed about silly."

_"...I still don't trust that guy." _

"And why not?"

_"Because he's just like his brother in every way, Sora! Matt was always a womanizer since the start of junior high and he kept getting girl after girl after girl and it got worse when he started that band of his. Women practically threw themselves at him without a care in the world and he would catch them all! I don't even remember a time when he had a steady relationship." _

"Well he must be a very handsome guy if women threw themselves at him since the start of junior high."

_"Hello? Sora? This is Tai's mother, do not listen to the exaggerated stories that my son is telling about his best friend." _

"Oh, Ms. Yaga-"

_"Mom! Do not call my girlfriend from your phone especially when I am talking to her!"_

_"Tai and Matt were always together like brother they were very hard to separate. Gosh, it was so cute. Anyway, it's true that Matt is very handsome but he would never date any girl that liked him for his looks. That's why he's been single after his second year of high school." _

_"Mom! I am three feet away from you do not praise Matt like I am not here! Praise me instead!" _

"Ma'am," Sora turned to face the employee carrying her mouthwatering cupcake on his tray. Once he set it down on her table she thanked him and grabbed her plastic fork digging it inside the pastry. "Enjoy your pastry."

"Thank you so much," Sora replied placing the fork inside her mouth savoring the delicious taste of the chocolate frosted cupcake. She squealed quietly to herself feeling incredible inside.

_"Do not text me when I'm next to you, mom! Anyway, I hope you're doing better today Sora. I know you didn't have any test to study for," _

Sora completely stopped chewing on her chocolate cupcake unable to back up her inexcusable lie to Tai. She felt bad now that he caught her red handed. She just hoped that he wouldn't be mad at her for it.

"I'm sorry Tai," She sighed lowering her head. "I didn't want to sound rude to you."

_"Sora it's fine. If you want to be alone or don't feel good just let me know. I just want you to make sure you're doing fine being by yourself." _

"I'm doing ok by myself Tai," Sora used her fork to swirl the frosting around the cupcake staring at the pastry. "I hope you're not too depressed with me not being at your side."

She could hear his quiet laughter on the other side of the line and imagined him grinning when he was done. _"Don't worry about me being depressed. As long as I get to see you and talk with you I'll be fine no matter how I feel for the day."_

She had to admit it, she may not be used to that stuff but she liked Tai caring for her like this. Even the simple words he said to her made her cheeks flush with red and her smile surfaced onto her face. Surely this conversation was more delightful than the cupcake she happened to be eating. "Thank you Tai."

_"Anytime Sora. I'll let you go now so you can enjoy your day. If you need anything just call me right away ok?" _

"Of course Tai, take care and don't let your mother tire you out."

_"Ugh, I forgot I was with her."_ He grunted loudly as Sora heard Tai's mother complain to him. _"Oh gotta go! See you later, Sora!" _

"See you later, Tai."

And just like that her day became better. Sora continued to eat her chocolate cupcake tasting the chocolate and the vanilla frosting that covered the cupcake. It was more delicious then what it looked on the magazine. Surely she would have to bring Tai here to share the cupcake soon.

_Maybe next week? Hopefully he won't be busy by that time. _

"Um...excuse me,"

"Hm?" Sora removed the fork from her mouth placing the plastic ware on the plate.

This man that stood in front of her was dressed casually; his face seemed mature so he looked more in his early thirties. His eyes were soft and brown, his hair dark as black and the chin had a stubble that he didn't bother to mess with. He looked calm and distant towards her. His business with her was unknowing and it alerted him.

"Are you...Takenouichi Sora?"

Her brows forward closer as she observed him more. He didn't seem familiar so how could he know her?

"I don't know you, please leave me alone."

"I actually do know you." He paused fidgeting with his thumbs. His eyes averted from her cupcake to her eyes. "I'm a close friend of...your father's."

Her auburn eyes widen never leaving his gaze. His face seemed a little concerning and her reaction made him more concerned and doubting. He looked away as he closed his eyes making a fist out of his hands he knew this would be too much for her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to you. Excuse me,"

"Wait," Without even being conscious of her actions she had reached out for his arm to stop him. She paused squeezing her grip on his arm. "Please...stay and tell me about him."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update but I have updated this story! I just got done with Summer 2 class so I have two weeks left of summer before my Fall semester begins BLEH :P Ok, well I hoped it wasn't too bland but I tried to make it as interesting as I could have while staying up all morning for this haha. Well I hope that the mysterious man spark an interest in the chapter. Can I hear your thoughts on him? ;D Haha well have a great week ya'll! <strong>

**-DinoRaws aka Liz**


	17. Mimi's Cookies

**I saw a bird eat a garden snake in my own backyard O_o. It was convenient though because it was dinner time ^_^;  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>((Mimi's Cookies))<strong>

Living in a tour bus with four guys was not something she had in mind as 'temporary housing' but somehow she thought this was probably the best that could happen to her. Sure it's a huge adjustment now that her roommates slash bus-mates are all guys (including the bus driver; his name is Larry). There were a few things that she knew about guys according to Ken but she happened to be unprepared to know that each guy is different. Kaoru, Tatsuki, Ryuu and Matt are men with four completely different personalities.

Based on Mimi's observation she has concluded as the following:

They all love food, women and sleep.

But of course there's more to it than those three conclusions. All four band mates attended school junior high together all through high school and were in four different groups throughout their years attending the same school. Kaoru, coming from a wealthy family, had been basically surrounded by fake friends only wanting his riches. Tatsuki, loving manga and learning, belonged with the nerds of the school all day, every day. Ryuu, as the bad boy in the band, kept sticking with the delinquents until he graduated from high school. Yamato (or Matt) kept his cool with the jocks and the most popular kids of all high school. Four completely different and unique worlds that were all collided with the passion of music.

How awesome is that?

Here Mimi sat in the Tatsuki's bottom bunk bed watching and listening to the band practice their tunes altogether. Ryuu and Tatsuki strummed their fingers on their guitars Kaoru tapped his drum stocks on his drum pads while Matt sang the tune. His voice is beautiful and so mesmerizing that Mimi just couldn't pull away from it all so she gently closed her eyes and listened to his voice and his voice only. It calmed her in an unexacting way, it made her feel safe, and warm and it made her...

"She's smiling!" Tatsuki's voice jolted her eyes open unaware of her smile.

Kaoru shoved his shoulder grunting at him. "You're not supposed to announce that when we're enjoying it, dummy!"

"Ow," Tatsuki rapidly rubbed his arm making faces at his band mate.

"I'm...sorry," She didn't know what do or say but all she could do was look down at her toes that gripped the bed frame. "Everyone here is musically talented it's a very beautiful gift."

Matt placed his music down on the table counter twisting his body to look at Mimi from the kitchen booth he sat in. "Do you have any talents?"

"My talents...?"

"Everyone has a talent," Tatsuki strummed his bass' strings. "Like Kaoru's talent is earning the most speeding tickets."

"Tatsuki's talent is receiving the most black eyes by my fist,"

For as long as Mimi could remember, she had always enjoyed baking pastries and cooking for her family. She preferred baking over cooking because it was fun creating different designs on cakes, cupcakes, cookies so on and so forth. She loved it and her parents were never able to resist her pastries. Mimi would stay in the kitchen for hours baking her ideas until she completed her pastries. There, in the kitchen baking, she was herself.

Mimi slid herself off the bunk bed walking past her four band mates as they followed their eyes on her. In the kitchen section of the tour bus she opened the pantry and reached out for a small tray closing the pantry with her shoulders. She approached the boys with a small sincere smile tilting the tray to show them the cookies she baked for them.

"I bake...a lot. It's the only talent that I know of that I'm good at. I baked these cookies while you were all asleep as my thanks for all that you've done."

"For us?" Ryuu gazed over the cookies already drooling over the taste based from the sweet aroma it gave off. "They look really delicious Mimi!"

"Yes thank you, Mimi." Matt smiled as she places the tray of cookies down on the table.

They were oatmeal raisin cookies. They were simply delicious but something inside them, the way they tasted seemed different like she added a new ingredient but when Matt tried to ask her she would only smile. He turned to Kaoru and Tatsuki as they bickered suddenly over the cookies they reached for, their mouths already stuffed with six cookies each and still reaching for more. Ryuu ignored their idiotic bickering until Kaoru and Tatsuki's hands crushed Ryuu's cookies in halves that's when he joined the bickering of cookies.

Matt heavily sighed looking back at Mimi who showed her smile. The smile that Matt saw had been a smile he had never seen before since she came onto the tour bus. This smile was beautiful and it made Matt realize that there was something about her that he wanted to know.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them," She looked over her shoulder glancing at the kitchen utensils she hadn't washed. This was his chance to know her more.

"I'll help you wash them."

Moving over to the sink Mimi turned on the faucet grabbing a rag and some dish washing soap. Matt folded his sleeves further up his arm waiting to rinse and dry the dishes to be placed on a towel next to the sink.

"Do you have a favorite recipe to bake, Mimi?"

"I'm not sure yet, I don't mean to brag or anything but everything I make is delicious."

Matt chuckled along with Mimi, drying the bowls she handed him. "You should be proud of your baking skills not a lot of people can bake besides, you look happier than you did these past few days."

Mimi slightly turned her head glancing at Matt from the corner of her eye seeing him smile and remembering how she looked with that happiness.

"I like to see you become happy again. I may not be as close to you as your friend Ken but," He stopped rinsing the bowl allowing the water from the faucet to run thinking carefully of his words. "I would like it if I can become close to you as he, I-I mean, we'll be stuck together for a long time and I would like to...know you...more."

"You want...to know more about me?" This feeling in Mimi, after hearing him say that, overwhelmed her so much her chest became tight and her heart pounded loudly. No one, with the exception of Ken and Yolie, has ever said that to her!

"I do." Matt nodded glancing over at her; his bright blue eyes were in all serious. "I want to see that happy side of you again."

"To be happy again..." Mimi repeated in a whisper dazing down at Matt's hand that covered hers. His hand released a type of warmth that Mimi hadn't felt in ages, a type of warmth that her real father would give to her whenever she needed someone to hold her and to lift her up when she was down. She missed this warmth but it was slightly different. A type of warmth that would do so much more than lift her up.

"I wouldn't be happy if I couldn't share it with my friends."

"Friends...?" Mimi took a quick glance over to Matt's band mates Ryuu, Kaoru, and Tatsuki who were sharing laughter's at a video on their laptop.

"Yea," Matt leaned his back against the kitchen sink removing his hand from Mimi's gawking at his band mates. "Happiness...is meant to be shared with friends otherwise, there wouldn't be happiness in the first place. So, let us share our happiness with you Mimi."

She was choked for words unable to even think of the simplest words to say to him. To imagine that he and his band mates would be this welcoming to her despite her harsh world that she faced alone. She was now living in a new world that she hadn't been in years, a world where she wouldn't have to flinch whenever a hand was being raised up at her or clench her body when a foot stomped on her. Her eyes had released all her emotions, tears and tears of the grief over Yolie's death, the tears of being separated by both her mother and Ken, the tears of being hurt constantly by her step-father and now this...tears of a new form of happiness flowing down her cheeks all at once. Her chest tightened from the overwhelming feeling she had and her head became light headed from the small abnormal breaths she took as she cried.

"M-Mimi!" Matt grabbed her shoulders worrying over her sudden burst of tears.

"What happened to Mimi?" Kaoru and the rest rushed over to her side worried. "What'd you do, Yamato?"

"N-nothing I don't think," He had no idea how to handle this; never had he made a woman cry. "Tell us, Mimi, why are you crying?"

And without a word of notice, Mimi threw herself to Matt embracing him as she cried on his shoulders. He was completely surprised as the others but the way he handled the situation would surly grant privileges from his bandmates to tease him for as long as they could. Without a second to waste, Matt slowly embraced Mimi into his arms comforting her in the way she had never been.

"I'm glad..." She lifted her head up resting her chin on his shoulders gripping his shirt. "I'm glad that you want to be my friends,"

"Of course, who would make delicious pastries for our band if you're not our friend?"

"I wouldn't mind baking,"

"Tatsuki...your baking skills are horrible. Last time you baked, our chocolate chip cookies were actually chocolate chip stones."

"How rude," Tatsuki pouted making childish faces at Kaoru.

Mimi smiled releasing her embrace from Matt wiping her tears away from face. She already felt tired from her heavy crying. She opened her eyes to see Matt smiling coolly at her, and his band mates all were relieved to see she was doing better.

Mimi walked over to the table of cookie crumbs bringing it to the sink to wash later. Her hand reached inside the pockets of her scrubs pulling out three cookies wrapped in saran wrap handing them over to the hands of Matt.

"I want you to have the extra cookies that I baked," Mimi pushed down his fingers feeling his warmth. "I know your friends didn't leave you any."

"...Thank you, Mimi."

"I'll try my hardest...to be happy again."

With the smile that his face surfaced, Mimi knew that she had a new home. These new ex-strangers were going to be stuck with her during their tour and they all welcomed her kindly, a feeling she hadn't felt in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, honest to truth, i didn't think this was a very good chapter, i felt like there wasn't enough time with Matt and Mimi and i'm sure you'll agree with me. But i want to ask you guys if this was a decent chapter, if not let me know what could be worked on. Thank you guys :)<br>-DinoRaws aka Liz**


	18. Kari's Friend

**Aw, I start school on Monday :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Kari's Friend<strong>

"Kari..." He soothed her back whispering her name. T.K had always known since she was a child, that she had been fragile and ill most of her life but it never had gotten this bad at least, when he was with her.

Kari had ran barely making her way to the bathroom vomiting minutes into the meal that she and T.K had prepared for the family. It was unexpected really, they were enjoying a smooth conversation about their over protecting brothers when suddenly Kari stopped eating, her face showed an abnormal color and when she felt this disgusting sensation coming up through her throat and stomach she rushed to go to the bathroom forcing her mouth shut until she kneeled in front of the toilet. It was a disgusting and an awful feeling Kari went through. Throwing up the digestive contents from her stomach, her face warming up from the forced action of purging and her eyes tearing up. She didn't want to be in this situation, especially not in front of T.K. He didn't even know why she suddenly purged like that! He only assumed it was from the meal they had cooked not the fact that she was pregnant.

She felt that all the purging she did in the two minutes of kneeling in front of the toilet, her stomach had excreted out all her fluids. Kari's breathing was slow and heavy she felt weakened from the energy she endured through her two minutes and she laid her back against the wall dazed crying to herself.

"...Do you want to stay here a bit longer?" T.K's concerned face pained Kari. He was oblivious to her situation and for this, she procrastinated on telling him or not.

Kari nodded her head.

"Ok..." T.K adjusted himself sitting next to Kari shoulder to shoulder crossing his ankles on top of another and held Kari's hand in his leaning his head back. "I'll wait here with you."

She had good admiration towards T.K. A friend would do something to help their friend if they were in this situation, throwing up of course. But what would he do if she told him that she was carrying a tiny person inside her stomach right now? Would he look at her in disgust? Would he stop holding her hand and leave her alone in this bathroom until Tai and her mother returned? What would T.K do?

It would be a difficult question to ask because Kari was just too afraid of hearing the answer.

She was simply afraid of losing T.K.

"Do you want me to call Tai?" He disrupted her saddening thoughts.

"Yes, please." She spoke softly.

T.K released his grip from Kari's reaching down in his front pockets for his phone, as he pulled it out he scrolled through his contacts and pressed the green button as the phone dialed Tai's number. In a few seconds, his ear heard the familiar beeping noise when the other line is currently busy. He grunted redialing the number again.

"_What it is?_" Tai answered after the third ring.

"Are you and your mother coming home soon?"

"_We're on our way actually_," He paused for a moment thinking of absurd ideas. "_Why? What are you planning to do with Kari?!_"

"Listen Tai," T.K's voice hadn't been the cheery recognition Tai had been used to. He was serious. "I don't know if it was the food or if perhaps Kari is catching something but she threw up just right now."

"_Is she still vomiting?_"

"No, she isn't. We're sitting inside the bathroom just in case it happens again."

"_...Ok, we'll be there as soon as possible! Just...! Just stay by my baby sister, ok?_"

"I won't leave her side, Tai."

T.K hung the conversation up focusing all in Kari. She was glad that he did this for her. Kari couldn't imagine someone doing all this for her at all she only had T.K as her closest friend. If she were back in New York, she would have been accompanied by Zoe and Koji but they were a couple of thousands of miles away from reaching her. And they were the first ones to know about her pregnancy, not her father not even Willis.

Kari turned her head over slightly to glance at T.K who looked at her with such a sad and concerning expression. She managed to stretch her muscles out to form the finest smile she could give to him to reassure him that she was alright and he returned the favor.

"Don't get sick on me, ok?" He muttered. "It wouldn't be cool if you got sick all of a sudden."

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing for something you can't help?"

She shrugged her shoulders slowly.

"Even if you did get sick on me I would visit you until you were better."

"I don't think Tai would like that..."

"I can handle Tai myself," He smirked. "My brother taught me some tricks on how to take care of your brother."

"Really...? Like what?"

"Oh, that's the thing!" He brought his free hand close to his mouth and putting his index finger on his lips smiling with glee. "An Ishida would never spill out his secrets, no matter how pretty his friend may be."

Her smile expanded in the biggest way that it could. He did always find a way to cheer her up whenever she felt sick or down. It was a quality she loved about him, being able to take an unhappy moment to a moment of laughter.

"Are Tai and my mom coming home?"

"Yea, there are I promise. You'll be good when they come home from the market."

"...Thank you for staying here with me T.K."

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A bad one,"

"Obviously,"

They shared their first laugh together after fifteen minutes of sitting in the bathroom together alone. Together inside the bathroom they continued to make small talk with another. Kari asked of him to reach up for the mouthwash since she was getting sick from having to smell the unattractive stench luring inside her mouth and through her nostrils. He poured her a cup of the strong minty alcoholic liquid and handed it to her as she slowly rinsed her mouth in. Spitting out the mouthwash in a cup T.K found inside the bottom drawers, she felt the nasty taste of vomit in her mouth disappear. T.K offered a small cup of water but she rejected fearing that she would vomit the second it would go down to her stomach.

"Kari!" A loud voice came from outside the bathroom walls as the footsteps of her brother dashing near the bathroom. Tai was the first to reach the bathroom gasping for air looking down at Kari and T.K sitting shoulder to shoulder in a calm matter.

"Tai..." She responded with her cheerful forcing smile. "Welcome home."

"You stupid little sister," He walked inside the bathroom quickly embracing Kari. She wrapped her arms around him as he slowly picked her up from the floor with the help of T.K. The trio walked to her bedroom where Tai laid her comfortably on her bed adjusting her pillows and covering her with her blankets and finally kissing her forehead. "Don't worry me like that again."

"I won't, I promise. Is mom here?"

He nodded. "Yea she is, she's a little nervous but I'll tell her not to worry much anymore."

"Ok," He left her side for now. When he walked in front of T.K he thanked him for staying by her side. It surely surprised not only T.K but Kari as well. He wouldn't even thank him for anything relating to his sister but this was a good start and it made her smile even more.

"T.K," She called out to him as he moved to sit on her bed next to her. He gripped his hand into hers again but only a bit tighter still worrying over her. "I'll be ok."

"I know you will be you're a strong girl."

"I'm not sure about being strong." She felt flattered.

"You have people that love you and want to take care of you those people are the reason for you being so strong. You have a reason to live Kari."

"Yea, I do." She gripped his hand and then entwined her fingers with his. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed hers. Her face darkened with red feeling more embarrassed than before. When she looked at him with full eye contact, her brows furrowed forward spotting the seriousness of his blue sapphire eyes. The way they drew her out had been amazing, a feeling that she hadn't noticed before. "...What's wrong?"

"There's something you should now, Kari."

* * *

><p><strong>I am very content with this chapter and I hope that you are too :) I hope that everything turned out well in this chapter and that it truly focused on their relationship which I need to do on Sora and Tai and Mimi and Matt. Thanks guys for reading :)<br>****-DinoRaws aka Liz**


	19. Sora's Phone

**If someone gives you lemons, you squirt them in the eye ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>((Sora's Phone))<strong>

_"I work with your father. He's shown me a couple of photos of you when you were younger, that's how I was able to recognize you. But hear me out on what I say, he hasn't been the same since your mother divorced him...he's sad Sora. He misses being with you and regrets missing out in the years of your life honestly. But with your mother involved with...drugs, he can't tolerate being near his family. Please don't be mad at him for his absence in your life...he's sad as it is already. I see it in him every day for the past couple of years. I hope you understand."_

She was given his number, not her father's but the man who worked with her father. It was written on a small business card that he pulled out from his pocket and given to her with his personal work number, cell phone and email work address. She had been given time to think and consider if she wanted to meet her father after such a long time.

Should I even consider it? What am I supposed to say to him?

She thought extremely hard on this offer. She had always wanted her father in her life no doubt but that was a BIG 'what if...' question that was hardly possible. But now that her father's work companion approached her and gave her hopes of possibly meeting her father, what was she to do? There was no way she could tell her mom about this...she and her mother weren't in talking terms anymore. Sora had no idea what her mother has been doing since she moved out a few weeks ago.

Tai...he was there for her so why boy tell him about it. She had a difficult time procrastinating whether she should tell him or not though.

"What am I going to do?" Sora sighed heavily throwing herself to her bed staring at the ceiling of her dorm room. There was nothing on the ceiling that she could look at to distract her thoughts away from her tough life changing decisions. Should she call and let Tai know or not? Well, he was her boyfriend after all and she needed some advice. She had no one else to talk to about this.

From her laying position she sat up on her bed reaching out for her phone from her lamppost and dialing his number with her thumb. It rang a couple of times with no answer leading her to his voicemail. With a quick pout she hung up before leaving a message and redialed his number again and on the fourth ring he finally picked up.

"_Hey Sora,_" His voice seemed off like he was concerned. Perhaps he had something going on that she interrupted.

"Hey, um, are you busy right now? Because you sound kind of-,"

He cut her off quickly. "_No, no, no, no! I'm not busy right now my sister just wasn't feeling well but she's fine now. Our mom is taking care of her._"

So he was busy. Maybe she shouldn't have even bothered.

"Are you sure she's ok? If she needs you Tai..." But Sora needed him the most. Right now, as of this moment, Sora wanted to steal Tai from Kari. She wanted him all to herself now because she had no direction to walk on or with, she is completely lost on her life altering choice and Sora needed Tai for this.

"_...No she has our mom now but if there's something bothering you Sora, you know I want to help in any way I can._"

Those are the words she wanted to hear him say to her. It would have been better if he was next to her holding her hand in this time but he wasn't. She shifted her eyes to the right looking down to the ivory carpet floor then her eyes shut closed biting her lips from inside her mouth. The silence that longed on the phone confirmed that she had something going on.

"_Sora, tell me what's on your mind._"

"A met a man today where I was eating lunch and he..." Even the words that the strange said to her choked her up. It was a serious ordeal that would probably regret if she rejected his offer.

"_He what Sora?_" His voice raised in the sense that the man had done inappropriate things.

"He told me that my father wanted to meet with me so we could talk..."

"_Your father...?_" His voice calmed down.

"Yes, my father and I have no idea what to do Tai. I have the chance to see my father after nineteen years and talk to him but the thought of meeting up with a stranger, despite our relations, is scaring me and...and I don't know what to do at this point Tai. Tell me what to do, please, because I don't know how I can deal with this Tai. What am I supposed to do?"

"_...It's tough I know. I had a similar situation with my dad Sora._" She heard him sigh over the phone. He had talked to her about his dad and how he wasn't really connected with him then he was years ago. "_My mom and dad divorced because they weren't as in love as they used too even though they tried rekindling their love. My mom was more suited for our care so Kari and I stayed with her. Our dad called us after seven years and offered Kari and I to live with for a while in New York so we could develop and improve our distant relationship..._"

He paused for a moment. Sora never knew how difficult it was to talk about his father. For men, it was rather difficult to express their emotions out in the open but women are more expressive. Sora was sure that Tai had trouble telling yet more about her father and their relationship.

"You didn't go right?"

"_No, I didn't. For the years that he was absent I didn't talk, think or even mention my father since he divorced my mom. When he offered my sister and me to live with him, I was scared and nervous and uncertain. My heart was pounding like crazy and I really thought about going for a long time. The day my father came back to Odaiba, he came to our apartment and visited us. Kari was the happiest to see him and I...all I did was stand there unable to respond back to him. I didn't know what to say to him after so long._"

"Were you happy to see him?"

"..." Tai quietly chuckled on the other side of the line. Sora wasn't sure why he was, it left her puzzled. "_I couldn't tell him how happy I was when I saw him. I realized how much I missed him after he took Kari to New York. Every child needs their father, Sora. That's what I think._"

"It's making me nervous Tai. I'm not sure if he and I will be able to talk to another comfortably."

"_Sora, you need to take the time to think this through. You don't have to answer the man's offer to see your dad now._"

"Tai...can I ask you a question?"

"_Of course,_"

"If you had the chance to go with your dad to New York, would you do it?"

"_...Yea, I would've. I messed up our relationship Sora and now I'm regretting it, funny how these things work._"

The hurt of Tai's voice was obvious, he missed his father and he loved him despite the distant relationship they had. Any boy would have difficulty expressing their love and happiness to their father or just about anyone else really. She hadn't felt like yet or perhaps she didn't realize that her urge to see and to talk to her father was put aside while she had been dealing with her drug addict mom. She wanted someone from her family to be there and tell her that everything would be okay. She needed her father.

She needed him by her side.

Daddy's little girl, it was something she wanted to hear.

The very thought being called that made her smile, even if it was the tiniest one she could give out. Hearing those words, Daddy's little girl, made her feel giddy and ditzy, something she was not. It was time for her to see her father.

"I want to see him..."

"_My father? He's in New York, it'd be impossible._"

"No," She managed to let loose a chuckle. "My dad...I want to see my dad Tai."

"_Oh, heh!_" Tai's chuckle was a response to his embarrassment. She imagined him scratching the back of his head or the bridge of his nose. It was his habit of doing that when he felt embarrassed always. "_Well I'll support you in whatever decision you make Sora. You know that already._"

"I do Tai and thank you for listening to my rant."

"_That's what I'm here for right? Your boyfriend has to listen to his cute girlfriend right?_"

"He should! Otherwise his girlfriend would be very upset with him!"

"_Upset with me? Ha! That's impossible no one can resist being upset at me after seeing this handsome face of mine!_"

On both ends of the line, laughter emerged after such a heart developing conversation. It was back to their usual selves now and that's how Sora liked it. Tai was good for her, he helped her when she was down and just like that he raised her up. And she loved him for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) I had a hard time expressing Sora and Tai's feelings when it came to their dad's. I have never been in this situation but hopefully I've read enough books and watched enough movies and shows that show this kind of emotions. Hopefully I did a good job with this, let me know if you see something wrong! :) <strong>

**DinoRaws aka Liz :) **


	20. Mimi's Tour

**So fun fact: Gangnam Style by K-Pop artist PSY is number 2 on iTunes top 10 singles. Awesome. :)**

* * *

><p>Her ears could hear the pounding music and the overly screaming fans from the thin walls of the room she waited in. Today, she happened to be in Akita and it's the sixth concert that the band had played in their Japan tour. She never experienced this before, going to concerts was now her new favorite thing, being backstage had its benefits, such as getting a great view of the band (even if it was the back view of them) and secondly the free food provided for V.I.P's. Well, they were for the band but she technically is a member...kind of...possibly, ok not really but free food is free food. After stuffing her cheeks with chocolate covered strawberries she sat back down on the couch hearing the concert go on to the closing song to their Akita concert. Going on the tours, she knew all the lyrics to their songs now, Mimi even hummed them unconsciously whenever she baked her pastries for her friends. Speaking of which, she hadn't been baking as much anymore instead she had been interested in cooking meals for her touring friends.<p>

In the first days of traveling with the boys, they all stuffed their mouths in take out, restaurants and American junk food. No doubt that all were good and delicious but having homemade cooked meals seemed more nutritious...so with internet resources, trips down to the book store and hours of watching YouTube videos of how to cook she was successful in creating dishes for the boys to eat. They all enjoyed it and she was proud of it.

A sudden noise caught her attention. It's a phone vibrating against the coffee. With automatic mental responses, she came off the couch and reached for it staring down at the mobile screen. "Oh," She caught herself holding Matt's phone and even read the message displayed on it as well.

_**New Message from: T.K  
>I messed up bad, Matt. : "( Hit me up when you're not engulfed with your work. <strong>_

"Hmm," She couldn't help but feel pity for this person named T.K. Mimi's brows furrowed forward even more feeling the guilt of ignoring the unanswered message but that small spot in the back of her head just kept saying it just isn't her business! Of course her fingers had already typed halfway into the message when she heard the conscience of her mind.

_**Sent Message:  
>I hope you didn't get into too much trouble! <strong>_

She gasped and threw Matt's phone on the table when the person T.K replied back. Her petite hands covered her mouth realizing she should've listened to her conscience in the first place. She hit her head repeatedly with her tiny fist on the temples of her head grunting loudly then she had anticipated.

"...Mimi?" His questioning tone of voice startled Mimi causing her to jump in her own cushion seat. He closed the door half way closed before sitting next to her on the sofa she sat in during their concert. "Is something bothering you?"

It was no use. Looking at his face, there was no possible way to even lie to him even if the world had counted on it! "I'm sorry Matt but I read one of your text messages that you got before you came in."

He looked over to his leaning forward to grab it. His eyes brightened with the light from his screen and followed the sentences of the messages. He sighed with a grin on his face placing his phone back inside his pocket of his black jacket. "Mimi, you don't need to worry."

"The message sounded very concerning, so I couldn't help but answer it!"

"Knowing T.K, I'm sure it is. But he has patience with me so I'll call him when we get back on the bus."

She felt a little relieved hearing he would answer back to the convening message Mimi read without his permission. "If you don't mind me asking, who is T.K?"

"He's my little brother. Everyone says we look alike but I don't even see it, they're crazy!" He snickered at the end shaking his head with a smile.

"Seems like you two are close despite being far away."

"We are, I've always been protective of him most of his life. Do you have any siblings?"

Mimi shook her head slowly. Her eyes averted his contact but they regained the courage to look back up at him with a small saddening smile. "I'm the only child between my two parents. My mother and father talked about having a second child after I turned twelve...but it just didn't happen. Being an only child has always made me lonely."

"You won't have to worry about that any more, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," He slouched in the sofa resting his head on the pillows looking up at the blank ceiling. "You have us now. You're not going to be lonely as were before you met us."

"I wonder though..." Mimi looked down at her fidgeting fingers bring her smile to disappear. She had been thinking this the entire time and the tour was soon ending so, "What's going to happen after the tour? You and the others have families and things to do while I-,"

"You have me."

Her eyes shoot up surprised to hear what he said. His face relaxed and eyes closed yet his mouth lifted up to grin. She wasn't sure if he was joking or if he was serious however she was sure that it took her by complete surprised. For the moment her chest tightened and her heart skipped a beat, or at least it felt like it.

"You said that you're from Odaiba right? My brother and I live in Odaiba so we're practically neighbors already." He chuckled a bit. "Though I do warn you, T.K loves it when someone cooks. He'll probably worship you once he gets a taste of your meals, Mimi."

His eyes picked up sniffling sounds from an overemotional Mimi. He jumped up from his seat once he saw the crying face of Mimi Tachikawa. Her eyes filled quickly with her warm salty tears and her cheeks tainted with the softest pink he saw and her shimmers were small and...cute. He hadn't seen Mimi in this state of emotion and had no idea of how to even calm her down. "Uh, Mimi, h-hey..."

"I-I-I'm sorry," No matter how many times she wiped them, her tears just kept coming down. "It's just...it's just that...I hadn't felt this happy in such a l-long time." Even behind her tears, her fighting smile kept on shining and it had moved Matt in a way he couldn't relate to.

"Mimi," He kneeled down to her eye level and softly gripped her shoulders. "I'm glad that you and I were able to meet. I've had many friends before but none like you. And I don't want our friendship to end because the tour is about to. So I'll still be your friend until the end of our lives ok?"

She nodded twice and without a single thought to it she embraced him and she embraced him like she hadn't embraced anyone in her entire lifetime.

"Thank you, Matt." She placed her head on the crook of his neck resting her chin on his shoulder and lightly gripped the shirt he wore. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Even if he was taken aback of her actions he welcomed it and returned her hug with one of his. If she cried over his simples, then he knew that the hurt in her heart was drastic. But he and he alone, wanted to change and heal her heart. "I promise to you, Mimi, that I'll be by your side."

It would take time but he wanted her to happy.

He released himself from their embrace rising from the ground to the band's dresser and pulled out a few tissues from the tissue box that had been placed there. Handing them over to Mimi, she wiped her tears and blew her nose.

"Oh," felt the vibration of his phone from his pocket inside his jacket. Reaching in and pulling out the cell phone he read the caller id on the phone's screen. "It's Ken. He's calling for you."

Mimi hadn't heard anything from Ken in the weeks she had been touring with Matt and his bandmates, but she took that as a good sign and not a bad one. She jolted up from her seat reaching her hand out for the phone, when she pressed the talk button his voice was the first to answer.

"_Mimi? Is that you?_" His voice sounded unsteady.

"Yes, yes it is!"

"_Mimi, I don't know how to say this but...!_" She heard sigh heavily, afterwards there was silence and it made her impatient.

"Ken, please tell me. It must be important if you're calling me right?"

"_It's your mom_," He paused again, Mimi imagined Ken pacing the room in which he was in. He would do so when lagging news of concern. "_I-I went to check up on her like I always do at her house when your step-father would attend work and yesterday when I went inside, the door was open and I went in and there was a note._"

"...A note?" She repeated in a question form. Her eyebrows furrowed forward and all her focus was on Ken on the other side of the line. She wondered why her mother wasn't home, if her step-father knew about this, he would certainly send the message to her to never leave the house again without his permission. Mimi knew better at this than her fragile mother.

"_M-Mimi, you're mother ran away_."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that i haven't updated as frequently as i used to but college is getting to me with my work and i always go out with my friends so there goes hours of writing gone down the drain having fun with my friends lol I hope this was a good chapter and i'm trying to put more Mimato fluff so bear with me, I hope there was enough please tell me your thoughts on this chapter please. <strong>

**-DinoRaws aka Liz**


	21. Kari's Confession

**((Kari's Confessions))**

She had no way of responding back to what T.K had admitted to, in fact, she delayed answering him when all of the sudden her brother Tai intruded into her room hearing what T.K had said. His reaction had been predictable, and overdoing it as well. His out bursts caused a scene between the three and later on four when their mother involved herself in this quarrel. Ms. Yagami yelling at Tai, Tai yelling T.K, T.K and Kari yelling back at Tai. It seemed to never end this feisty quarrel. But no brother would really let this go so easily, I mean being protective of their little sister is part of their jobs no matter how annoying their sisters maybe or how much they disliked another, they still had the heart to love and protect them. Tai would not accept the fact that T.K had said such a thing to Kari. He would not accept it no matter how much of a good fellow T.K may be, he didn't want his little sister paired with anyone. Ever.

Kari hadn't gotten this deep in an argument with her brother ever before but somehow this one she placed her heart in it defending T.K, her best friend since they were babies. And because they were so close, she didn't care that T.K grabbed her by the wrist and dashed out of her apartment running to god knows where. She looked over her shoulder spotting Tai chasing them out into the city streets but he stopped once T.K and Kari crossed the street right before the road became congested with traffic.

They slowed down finally and it was good too, Kari felt like her lungs were about to give up on her. T.K knew as a child she had been sick and unable to perform anything physical but he pushed her to escape from her over protective brother she had. Kari and T.K walked over to a nearby dine in and seated themselves in a booth near the windows viewing the crowded city over flow with pedestrians and vehicles. Catching their breath, they ordered two drinks to quench their thirst.

"...Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to talk to your brother anymore." He replied. "It infuriated me on how he budged into our conversation. I know it wasn't private but...it was something that I waited to say to you Kari."

She kept to herself imagining all the words and hurt he caused T.K when they were back in the apartment and now she was thinking of the possibilities that might occur depending on her response, if she has one. But now, she didn't because she was afraid of how he will react when tells him her own little secret. It was scare her if he would leave her side forever. "T.K about that..."

He stopped her before she continued on. He waited to speak as the waitress placed their plastic cups of water on their tables and asking for anything else. He shook his head and she left within a second or two. "Kari," He sighed heavily. "I want you to understand that you don't have to reply to me as of this moment. You can think about your response for as long as you like. I mean," T.K smiled and Kari couldn't help but feel something warn inside her heart. She loved his kind smile, this is a fact. "I'll be waiting for you forever. I know it sounds cheesy and immature because we're so young but I know this is real Kari."

"What makes you know what you feel for me is real?"

T.K smiled yet again and then his eyes suddenly became sweet and soft. "You care for me and you help me when things go the wrong way. You're sweet to me and everyone else and I sense that everyone else thinks this. Whenever you smile it makes me smile and giddy, my mind suddenly goes blank and I feel like I've lost memory of everything because I only focus on you, Kari. Yes, we are young but starting young allows us to gain experience so we can learn and improve ourselves as we age. But I know for certain that I do in fact love you Kari."

She had no idea what he said to her could affect Kari as lovely as this. Her beating heart had skipped a beat or two then pumped faster as a result of her excitement that rushed through her entire body. The excitement ran through her cheeks reddening them for a light pink blush and lastly to her brown eyes as they resisted building up tears that would flow down her pink blushing cheeks. Her moment and his moment were now, Kari had dreamed of this during school as proof of how she missed him whenever she was in America. But before she could respond equally to him, she had to speak her truth.

"T.K, I know what my response is but you have to know a few things first."

He nodded looking more serious and curious to what she wanted to say. "Okay, I'm all ears Kari."

She closed her eyes and quietly sighed to herself preparing for the secrets Kari had been planning to expose to T.K. Her heart felt like it was jump out of her chest and it almost did but she calmed herself down and opened he mouth. "The year I stayed with my dad in America I had a boyfriend, he's my ex-boyfriend though but it's important that you should know this T.K."

Well that was the first part to her confession.

"Ok now I know that you had a relationship with some guy back there. He's thousands of miles away so that's good," He chuckled softly along with Kari. "Thank you for telling me this."

"Hm," Kari could only respond with the sound of voice. This second and final part of her confession was the toughest for her to spill out to him. Every reaction he could make projected into her scared mind and every possibility splattered with those reactions as well.

"Honestly, I haven't been in a relationship." T.K stated on his terms of confession. "Heh, pretty sad since practically all my friends are in one."

"You don't need to worry about catching up to your friends you'll be fine with setting your own pace." Kari reassured him with a small cute smile he always enjoyed seeing.

"Yea, thanks! I kind of figured that after a while."

"T.K, there's actually one more thing I want to say to you."

By looking at her and the way her face was expressed, T.K wasn't sure on how this conversation would end. In fact he wasn't sure whether or not he would understand on her next confession. "The boy I had a relationship, we broke...or rather he broke up with me because I'm carrying his child T.K."

Her shaking fingers were resting on her forearms from the most complicated truth she could let out from her mouth to her closest friend of so many years. His face expressionless his eyes gave out no clue whatsoever as to how angry or sad or possibly happy he was for her they only gawked at her like he froze in time; this made Kari nervous. Her quiet voice called out for him but it was unheard or he ignored it. He parted his lips just a bit and his brows furrowed forward. T.K suddenly rose from his booth slamming his hands on the table startling Kari and rushing out of the diner. Her brown eyes wide and in shock from seeing what they witnessed a few moments ago. No expression was left on her face, but her eyes were left in shock.

Kari sat in her booth quizzically and alone and silently shocked from his sudden movements of abandonment. T.K, the only friend she considered the closest, abandoned her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, how long has it been since I last logged in here? Sorry for the lagging of updates. I've been busy with school and my new job but I hope ya'll are doing fine and enjoyed this chapter! Things are going to get very interesting and shocking within these last couple chapters! Well, tell me what you thought of this chapter, Enjoy your day guys! :)<strong>

**-DinoRaws aka Liz**


	22. Sora's Reunion

Tai had asked her if she wanted him to tag along just in case she needed someone beside her, Sora accepted his suggestion. Sora had been positive that when she would meet her dad in one hour, she would want someone there next to her. Her father's co-worker instructed Sora to meet at the same cafe they had run into each a few days back. The co-worker would meet her there first and then her father would come by when he was ready. From there, Sora would be free to tell and ask him anything without her father fleeing from his own daughter. Just the very thought of her meeting her father after 19 years of being fatherless made her overwhelmed. Her emotions were mixed and running everywhere inside her heart but she contained them properly especially since she had Tai next to her.

Tai met Sora inside her dorm room giving her a prep talk and expecting possibilities of either disappointment or happiness. Either way, Tai is going to be there for her. She is very lucky to have him for a boyfriend for sure. She wouldn't have asked for a better one.

The two walked hand in hand down into the city of Odaiba. They walked like a regular couple minding their own business blending in with the others acting as if nothing wrong was going to happen. Tai, as the boyfriend he wanted to be for Sora, kept her mind away from the tension for a little bit by distracting her with clothing and soccer. Her eyes glittered when he told her his own soccer stories even if some were successful wins or epic fails but she enjoyed him telling her. She laughed in the moment of his story telling of when he scored for the other team in one of his childhood soccer games.

Sora for the littlest time that Tai had distracted her has been much brighter and more content. She hadn't even been aware that Tai did this on purpose. Sora looked up at the sign of the cafe and sighed calming her nervousness down. Recalling back earlier in her dorm, she had to be prepared of the outcome that may happen today in the next couple of minutes. Tai gave her hand a gentle squeeze she looked over at him nodded with a sincere smile. She was ready. The cafe door opened with a small jingle of the bell and a waitress came to their side in a flash. With such a giddy face she directed then to a booth near the window and took their beverage orders. The cafe barley had any customers perhaps it was because it was a weekday and in the morning, everyone was too busy to come in.

Sitting side by side, Sora and Tai waited quietly for her father's co-worker to come in and join them. As they waited together they involved themselves in a small quiet conversation about what her dad might like. Sora had her imagination at its fullest as it projected images after images of what her father may look like. Probably a tall man with black slick hair and a grey suit with a red silk tie. Or maybe...

"Or maybe a short fat man with poor hygiene and round glasses and teeth missing in different parts of his jaw! With a geeky vest and collared shirt that he never irons!"

Or maybe a man of Tai's imagination.

"Or maybe he's a Yankee with tattoos on his arms and face and sixteen piercings on both ears! And his eyes bloody red from his killings and bruises on his chest and sagging pants!"

"I think I'd be scared if my dad was a Yankee," Sora chuckled as she shoved Tai.

The door's bell rang as soon as the door opened wide. The customer looked around and quickly spotted Sora, he was the co-worker that she was meeting today. He greeted the two laughing couple before he sat down in the booth they preserved. The man cleared his throat before adjusting his navy blue tie. His eyes were grey and calm and his face unreadable. His lips parted and words poured out from his mouth. "Your father is here with me, he's waiting in the car whenever you are ready."

Sora turned over to Tai as his sincere smile granted her the strength she needed to go on. "I thought about this for a while now and I'm ready to meet him. I hope he's ready to meet me too."

"Oh he is," The co-worker smiled. "He's been nervous for a long time now but he knew your mother wouldn't allow him to be near you. Thank goodness I met you here in the cafe," He pulled out his phone from the inside of his suit's jacket and his eyes reflected the bright light from his phone. With a few touches of his thumb on the screen, he dialed a number. "Hey, yea she's ready. Are you ready?"

"You'll be fine," Tai whispered before he planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be in the men's room for a bit." Tai left her side walking towards the restroom and disappeared into the men's room.

"He's coming." The co-worker told Sora putting his smart phone away. "Is he your boyfriend, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You're fine," Sora replied. "He is my boyfriend. We started going out just recently."

"Uh-oh," The co-worker chuckled. "I hope your boyfriend gives your father a good impression. I know my daughter was nervous about it,"

"Even if he disapproves Tai, I want to stay by his side." Said Sora with guiltiness set in her mind. Already, she would disagree with her father.

For the third time, the doorbell jingled and it caught the auburn eyes of Sora. The man who approached her booth with her and the co-worker in it seemed familiar to her. His face popped into her mind but it was blurry and vague. She had seen him from somewhere but this was perhaps that he was her father for a short time after she was born. His face was nervous but he still wore a small sincere smile. His eyes were auburn like hers and his hair light brown and shaggy. His outfit casual and clean wearing a tank top under a long sleeve shirt with khakis that were wrinkly.

"Hello Sora," His voice soft and nervous. He took a seat next to his co-worker greeting him silently. "How are you?"

"I-I'm good thank you," There he sat right across from her. She couldn't believe it but it was actually happening. Years without a father and he's here with her. Her emotions were running wild but she urged them to calm down at this time. "How are you doing?"

"I'm very nervous as you can imagine," He chuckled. "But I'm glad that you're doing fine. Are you in college now?"

"Yes I am," She replied. "I'm a fashion major."

"A fashion major, you say. Wow, pretty soon I'll see you clothing line in stores. I hope that I can wear some of your clothing."

"Perhaps," Sora's finger fidgeted under the table. She hadn't felt this nervous in quite some time. "I plan on designing kimonos and yukatas for now. I'm not sure if I'll be ready for modern fashion though."

"Well, it's starting somewhere. That's good, I'm proud of you Sora."

"Thanks," She sat there quietly in her seat with a small nervous smile. She didn't know what to say next to her dad, this stranger that just suddenly appeared in her life after so many years that passed by far too quickly. Her father shifted his eyes around his surrounds gazing upon some desserts displayed at the counter of the cafe and the prices of each drink that the cafe served. The co-worker next to her father checked his wrist watch and tapped it twice; Sora's father looked at him asking if there was time left for them to stick around before taking care of other business related to their work. His co-work nodded his head to confirm. Her father quietly replied with a mutter and a slow nod of his head. Before she could meet eyes with her father again, she looked over shoulder staring at the men's bathroom.

It was taking Tai a long time for him to finish his business. If he was done, he probably would have sat down at the counter talking with the cashier. She was worried for him, but she also considered that he probably didn't want to meet her father just yet, after all, dads are too cautious of whom their daughters date. Sora turned away now grazing over her hand and sighed in disappointment.

"Are you waiting for someone, Sora?" Her father asked.

"Oh," Her attention jolted to her father. She didn't mention the fact that she came with her boyfriend, Tai. His co-worker is the only person she's told about Tai really, she was even surprised that he didn't spill the beans out on her already. "I came here...with my boyfriend, Tai."

"Your boyfriend, you say?" Her father glanced over to his co-worker and with a nod he confirmed it to Sora's father. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed slowly. "I wish you would've said something earlier Sora. I know we don't trust each other yet but-,"

"Ahem," His co-worker cleared his throat. It caught the attention of Sora and her father. The co-worker readjusted his tie and his eyes were calm and collective when he looked at Sora's father. Sora's father nodded and slid off from the booth followed by his co-worker who left the cafe. Turning his attention back to each other, Sora's father spoke up once again.

"...There's something we have to do, Sora." His tone of voice was the beginning of bitter goodbyes. "But we have to do this together if we want to make it work."

But maybe there's a sunny side up to this. "Together?"

He nodded his head showing the shyest smile a man could bring out in himself. His hand reached out for her waiting for her warmth to be placed on his. Her hand had begun to reach for itself yearning to touch his hand, her father's hand. Would touching her father's hand be any different than remembering the touch of her mother's? But where would they be headed off to? His work? His study room? His co-worker's office? And what of Tai, what would he say if she had just abandoned him like this? Her hand pulled back away from his hand as she looked over her shoulder once again, hoping to see Tai.

"What about Tai? Can't he come to?" She asked without receiving a reply.

And before she could even get an answer, she was forced out of her seat by the yanking of her wrist. Her face inches away from her father's seeing the cold hard stare he glared at her with, it frightened her and shocked her to see how forceful this man was to her. "Tai? He won't be coming with us, _sweetheart_."

His voice was vividly recognized along with that wicked smile that crept onto his face. Her auburn eyes were wide as they could be, tearing from the frightening realization of who this man truly was. Her body shook when he gripped her wrist tighter and the horrid images in her mind kept playing in her mind again and again as if a never ending nightmare. This moment, she thought, couldn't happen again but Sora was wrong.

His voice and his wicked smile belonged to that man, that man who was not her father, but that man who had _raped her_.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this chapter? Were you guys able to understand the ending of the story? I wrote this like after work so I'm sleepy and have no idea how this sounds but let me know if you're confused or not. I hope you stick around to know what's going to happen for each girl in my story :) <strong>

**-DinoRaws aka Liz  
><strong>


	23. Mimi's Heart

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for such a LAGGING DELAY! Christmas break was going on (how did that go for you guys btw?) and then I had to register and prep for another semester of school! *Whew* But anyway, here is a continuation of Runaway Love, I do hope that those who have followed from the beginning are still able to follow through to the end despite my long absence. . Please, enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>((Mimi's Heart))<strong>

It really had brought her to a surprise of how her mother had the guts and courage to run away from her so called husband. The scene of her mother running away right in front of her step father's face did not play out so nicely in her mind; she only imagined all that horrifying consequences of her actions. However, Ken mentioned nothing of her mother being injured so she must have had an opportunity and she used it well. The concern of Mimi surely had gotten the best of her she hadn't been the same for the past few days, her smile wasn't as happy as it usually was and even her cooking had been affected. Her traveling band friends knew she was affected with the sudden news, they not only noticed it but they tasted it in her bland cooking. They couldn't handle another cooking disaster.

Mimi had been sitting on the booth inside the tour bus gazing out through the window. Worry after worry it brought her down. A paper and pencil were suddenly placed in front of her. It distracted her thoughts successfully and brought her full attention to her friend beside her. His blue eyes gracefully contacted with her brown sorrowful pair.

"Use this to express yourself." He took a seat in front of her glancing down at the paper than her.

"Paper and a pencil..." She said. "I'm not a songwriter like you are or a poet. I wouldn't know how to through music."

"Fine..." Well that back fired awfully quickly. That would have worked on his fan girls. "You don't have to express yourself if you don't choose to. Instead, why not write traits about your mother that you find admiring?"

"Hmm?" Well, now he was getting somewhere. "…Character traits that I admire from my mom?"

"Yea, I'll tell you my mother's if you promise to write yours down on that sheet." His finger pointed down her blank sheet and Mimi's eyes landed on it. She agreed with a nod interested in his mother. "She's caring, sincere and family oriented. No matter how long it takes us to do something she has the patience to wait for us."

He stopped his words from continuing on. Mimi noticed the expression on his face when he talked about his mom. Matt, the great rock star, missed his own mother. Mimi reached for his hand pressing it slightly.

"Your mom sounds like an amazing woman. Thank you for doing this for me, it means a lot."

She brought her hand back and reached for the pencil. The tip of her pencil began to scribble down word after word after word. Matt's eyes looked down at her paper hoping to get a glimpse of what she was writing. But her forearm was blocking his view, he glanced at how so in deep thought she was. Her brows furrowed forward, eyes glued down on her paper, and her tongue peeking out from the corners of her mouth.

"Cute..."

Mimi looked up from her paper with a quizzical expression. He was surprised from what he said never aware of what he was thinking in the first place. "Sorry, did you say something?"

His mind had been so wrapped around his own surprise that he thought of it more and how well the word cute fit Mimi so perfectly. The situation that she allowed for him and his band mates to know distracted him from such a simple truth. He caught himself far too late, with his cheeks warm and shaded red he rapidly lifted up from his seat struggling to get out and when he did his speech was in a stuttered.

"No-no! I j-just remembered something...and, uh, the guys need me for it so...excuse me." And he dashed out of her way leaving her confused more than ever.

Mimi turned back to her paper scribbling down the characteristics of her mother as Matt had suggested. The more words she wrote down the quicker she was able to make a connection with her mother. Her eyes twinkled with an even better idea of how she could reach to her mother. She turned the paper over and began writing her very first song.

Yup, a song is what her mind had brainstormed. The words she previously wrote made it easier to start her song. Of course she wasn't a songwriter and she certainly did not want any of the band's feedback on her amateur songwriting skills, so she wouldn't mention any of this to Matt or the others. This song that Mimi wrote wasn't just about her mother, it was about how strong they both were considering their situation with an abusive man living in their lives. They were alive and somewhere afar, safe in the hands of people who they can trust. Mimi was done to her last sentence and adding that last word, she felt excited and proud of her work. Now, all she had to do was find...

"Well, I see that you've completed the assignment I gave to you."

There he was, sitting casually in the spot right across from her. Mimi became surprised the moment he spoke to her. She was so into her writing she hadn't realized that he was back from whatever it was he had with his band mates.

"You surprised me! When did you come back?"

He sank into his seat crossing his arms on his chest rising a brow. "I literally was here no less than a minute. I greeted you asking if things were ok but you were into the little assignment that you ignored me so I just waited it out."

"Ah, I'm sorry Matt!"

"Don't worry about it, so, can I see what you wrote?"

Mimi's eyes averted to his hands as they reached out for her paper. Panic began to fill her mind imagining all the taunting and teasing Matt would say after reading her song. In a quick flash she snatched her paper seconds before he could even touch it with his fingertips.

"Hmmm, it's not ready!" She brought the paper close to her chest hearing a few crumbling noises from her paper.

He looked at her in astonishment. She just lied to his face, and badly too. Again, he raised his brow narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion. "...You're a terrible liar, Mimi."

"I know! But I don't want anyone to see it yet! It's a little embarrassing for me, Matt! I kinda made this into a...um,"

Matt could see the embarrassing color of red fill her face as she averted away from his gaze. She pressed her lips together unable to speak that one simple word she wanted to say to him. "A poem?" He started guessing.

She shook her head.

"A picture?"

She shook her head again.

"A haiku?"

Again, her answer was no.

"Yea I thought so. No one does haiku's anymore." He sat for a moment thinking of what she had done that could embarrass her. Then, he finally realized why she had been embarrassed to show off her paper to him. "A song..."

Mimi slowly nodded her head still unable to meet contact with him.

"You wrote a song...about your mom." His lips stretched as far as they could and his mouth opened releasing a quick chuckle. It caught Mimi's attention and she feared that his judgments would ruin her song. "I'm surprised that you went on to make a song about your mom. Well, I'm glad that your mom was an inspiration on your song. Are you proud of the song that you wrote?"

"I am."

"Good. That's all I need to

hear from you about your song. My first song was actually about my mom too, it got me to where I am now, my mom brags about how it's because of her that I got into the music industry and fame." He chuckled remembering how she acted when he told her about the song he wrote about her. "She cried when I told her about my first song, it was a type of cry that mixed happiness with sorrow."

"Sorrow? Why did she feel so sorrowful? I would be honored and proud."

"Because she felt like she didn't deserve so much credit. I told her that she did deserve it."

Mimi had been in deep thought, What was his mother like? What was his family like? It truly had been years since she actually had a real family. She missed her mom terribly, her dad even more. Matt knew what a family is, and she felt a bit envious because of that. But it came to her as a curious thing to ask. What's his family like?

"Hmm?" Matt had caught Mimi in the middle of twirling her cinnamon brown locks, her actions gave the impression that she was too embarrassed to say what was on her mind. "Mi-"

A sudden popping noise erupted their upcoming conversation and the rough driving of the tour bus certainly arose questions of what was going on. The tour bus slowly and roughly made its way to the side of the road coming to a complete stop. "Mimi, are you OK?" She nodded in shock of what happened.

"What the hell, Larry!" Tatsuki emerged from the mater room of the tour bus wielding a play station controller. "I was in the middle of beating Kaoru!"

"Calm down, Tatsuki." Matt arose from his seat making his way to Larry until he caught up with Matt. He bumped his head against the steering wheel when the accident had occurred. He groaned a bit and looked up at Matt apologizing. "Are you ok, Larry?"

"Yes I am, Mr. Ishida. Sorry to say but I took a quick glance at my side view mirrors and saw one of the tires on the left side blew out on the road."

"Do you know if we have a spare?"

Larry nodded with a grin. "I even got spares for our original spares!"

"Nice thinking, Larry. But the issue here I suppose is how long will it take to replace the tire?"

Larry sighed again scratching his head. His expression pretty much exposed the uncertainty of how long they would stay in the bus. "This is a tour bus, Mr. Ishida. It'll take me at least an hour to replace the tire with all the equipment given to me for this specific automobile."

"Well this will piss off Seiji for sure. Anything that takes time out of our schedule doesn't please him at all." Matt turned his back yelling out his band mate's name and within a quick second he popped out from behind Tatsuki, who made his way towards Mimi.

"What's up?"

"Here," Matt threw him his cell phone watching him catch it perfectly. "Call Seiji and let him now of our situation."

"Wha-?" The look of horror on his face was made to be humorous to Tatsuki and Ryuu knowing how angry their manager gets when things don't go according to schedule. "He'll target his anger towards me though!"

"Suck it up, Kaoru."

"Look Mimi!" Tatsuki suddenly rose from his seat across me, glancing out through the bus' windows. "The beach! We definitely made it to Okinawa!"

"The beach?" Mimi also stud from her seat glancing out through the same window as Tatsuki. Her brown eyes were in awe of what they beheld on. The orange and pink sunset sky complimented the orange and blue ocean that laid in front of her. A hand full of people gathered together walking down the beach, a few were laying down the golden sand enjoying the scenery.

Matt looked over to both Tatsuki and Mimi as they smiled over the sight of the ocean. His eyes watched the happiness that Mimi expressed. This was the type of happiness that he wanted for her, a story like hers, she needed this type of break from what she's been through. He looked away sighing quietly. "...Larry needs to replace the tire of the bus. We're gonna-,"

"TO THE BEACH!" With a rapid dash past Matt, Tatsuki, Ryuu and Kaoru had prepped themselves in the swimming trunks and carried their beach balls and towels in their arms and hands. Halfway to the beach, Matt was able to recognize his band mates rushing to the waves of the ocean.

He clicked his tongue furrowed his brows forward. "It's like I'm raising three children all at once."

The bus had been in silence. Larry had already made his way out if the bus after the three idiots dashed away into the breach. Mimi had been the only one left in their bus but there was no word of her. It concerned Matt for the time he searched for Mimi. Calling her name out gave off no reply. Opening the doors to almost every door revealed only the emptiness in which they were left in. Grabbing the bathroom knob, he stopped carefully knocking the door with his bare knuckle not wanting to cause awkwardness between the two if he saw her unchanged. "Mimi? "

Still no reply. He questioned and to where she could be. In the corner of eye he spotted a creak in the door where he and his band mates slumber in. He hadn't checked this particular room yet so he made his way to it. With a light grip on the bronze door knob he crept it open, and what he saw was Mimi, staring at the full body mirror on the wall crying as she viewed her bruised body's reflection, even her back had been damaged as her front side. Matt had never seen a body bruised as Mimi's so his eyes averted away for a moment taking in the reality. Hearing her whimpers he couldn't leave Mimi's side he had to be there for her. Shaking his head, Matt walked his way to Mimi. His hands raised and covered Mimi's eyes. He startled her but his voice reassured Mimi she would be alright.

"Don't look at the mirror,"

"...it's hard to do that." She paused to sniff. "This is what I see every day Matt."

His blue sorrowful eyes examined her skin that was unclothed by Mimi. Around her collar bone laid about four bruises on one side, two on opposite side, one on her nape and ten on both her arms. The images he visualized in his head he wanted to vanquish them from his memory and hers. "It's hard...to not see them Mimi, but they'll disappear in days to come you'll see."

"It's not the bruises I'm worried about. It's here," Her fragile hand rested on her heart. "A damaged heart cannot be healed so quickly like my bruises…there isn't medicine for that Matt."

He could feel the warm tears from Mimi's eyes from his palms. What she said was sadly true, her pain couldn't healed so quickly. But there would always be a way to heal everything. "No there isn't any type of medicine to heal a broken heart but there is a way to heal it."

"...A way to heal it? How?" She asked in a hush tone.

"Love, Mimi." He uncovered her eyes withdrawing his hands back to his side. She was now able to see not only herself but Matt right behind her. They locked eyes with another in the mirror, in silence Mimi realized now that she already had received this form of medicine but refused to take it. Now, it laid in front of her again and she for sure would take it to heal her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I do want to firstly apologize to you guys, it is a long chapter and I couldn't exactly plan this to become shorter. But I hope the length of it didn't seem troubling for you guys and that it made up for my absence from writing this fanfic. I can't promise you frequent posts like I usually did thanks to school but I promise that I will post them as soon as I get them done and revised! Thanks so much for the feedback as well! Love ya'll~! <strong>

**-Dinos aka Liz  
><strong>


	24. Kari's Bear

**A new edition to the story! I was able to finish this as quickly as I could, I did have issues on it but I managed to make it worth your while. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>((Kari's Bear))<strong>

There she sat down with her brown eyes wide and in shock. They kept on staring at the glass door in front of dine in. She was expecting him to come back within these few minutes but nothing happened. He didn't come back to her, of course he wouldn't. What kind of man would care for a woman who is already pregnant by another man? Certainly not T.K. Being in the shock state of mind that Kari is in, her eyes blinked slowly and as expected, tears of hurtfulness dripped down on her cheeks. With a few blinks she was able to wipe a few away, and with a napkin, she also wiped the tears from cheeks away. This is where in her life would she have to live and stay strong by herself, no one would be willing to stay at her side. Sure she had her mother and brother but they just weren't enough for Kari.

Her mind was drawn blank and she had no clue as to why she would not move from her position. The feeling of having someone so close just abandon you in the very moment you need them, is a hurtful and infuriating pain. Kari's chest tightened and her hand was placed over her aching heart. More tears were settling in and she dint want any stranger witnessing her cries of hurt. So she lifted her body off from her seat and dashed through the double doors of the dine-in. Kari had been embarrassed for what she told him and regretfully wished she took that moment back. Of all people, why did she inform him of her situation? Why did she even consider telling him her secret when she was told by Tai and her mother not to mention any of this to anyone from the start? All she could was run, she ran into the swarms of people walking in the opposite direction she ran away from. Unable to avoid bumping into total strangers, her shoulders eventually made contact with others slightly pushing them away or to the side. She couldn't bring herself to excuse herself from the rude contact. Even they, the strangers in the swarm of the crowd, noticed her crying face. Their expressions were of curiosity and the other half were of confusion.

"Why...?" Her voice was soft but quiet so no one could hear her. "Why would he leave me like that?"

She continued on pushing through the crowds of Japan escaping to a place where she could be isolated from everyone and everything. She couldn't find that one silent place to be alone and be by herself. Everywhere she looked through her blurry vision she spotted groups and individual people walking around. Kari stopped in her tracks wiping her face from the many warm tears she cried out. But no matter how many times she wiped them she couldn't stop weeping. Her head turned to the left, to the right, and behind her. Nowhere could she hide and cry to herself. Nowhere.

Her hands rubbed her stomach. Inside, she was growing a human being. An actual human being.

Curse him. Curse her. Curse the baby that is growing inside her! All of this that has been happening to her, the ties to her strongest bond were served in an instant, being away from her high school friends, and being away from her father is all because of this cursed baby. This baby that's living inside her is ruining her life. Why...why did she even consider keeping the baby in the first place?

Kari stood silently resting her hand on her stomach clenching onto her shirt. "No more...no more of this...cruelty."

Kari's angry determination lifted her chin up high. Turning her head over to the left, her brows furrowed forward and eyes locked on to the incoming traffic. This is the solution she wanted to use this would be her escape...forever. Cars passed by one after another after another, their speed passing the limit by five or more. Her breathing continued to increase rapidly and her lips parted allowing a small opening for her breathing. She wanted to do this, she has no other way to escape from this cruelty, and her situation is just getting worse.

She allowed a few cars pass by before she spotted her opportunity. Kari's foot extended out onto the road, and next the other. Her eyes closed prepared for what was coming. The echoing sound of the large honking noise from a delivery truck alerted Kari to remove herself from the roads, the people who spotted her in the street gasped and yelled out to Kari to save herself yet she didn't budge from her spot. The delivery truck's speed initially decreased but it would not stop completely in time to save Kari's life. The tires of the truck screeched from the hot fraction of its brakes.

"KARI!"

Her eyes shot open. That voice, that voice only came from only person she knew. She couldn't turn around to face him her heart had skipped a beat and she felt that empty beat in her chest. It was the feeling of bringing herself back to reality. In this very moment she would die because of her naive self. The truck just could no longer control its decreasing speed, it was bound to hit Kari leading her and her unborn child to death.

Her eyes were suddenly covered by a hand, an arm wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her back within a quick moment of force. Kari was pulled back away from the road seconds before being crushed by a ten ton delivery truck. Kari's life had been saved by him, her savior. Kari and her savior were thrown backwards hitting the sidewalk. The two sat there breathing heavily as the people surrounded them astounded at the occurring event. The boy just saved the girl's life and they wondered if she had been ok for the time being. Eventually the people saw that the two would only stay still for the time and dispersed from the crowds.

Kari's eyes were still covered by his hand, her waist tightly pressed against his body and his head rested on her shoulder as she felt his hot warm breath on the layer of her skin. "Why Kari? Why would you even consider..." The sadness in his voice made her realize that she had been wrong. She had been wrong about T.K, but why would he leave her like that?

"Because you left me in my most dire need of you, T.K." There they were again, her warm tears. "I told you something that I would never tell anyone and you left me..."

"I didn't leave you, Kari!" His voice rose in the slightest and his grip on her tighten for a second but he loosened her from him. "I came back to you but you were gone! I left for a second and you were gone..."

"You...came back?"

"Of course I came back...I would never abandon you Kari. What you told me back there wasn't something to take so lightly. What you said...it made me feel angry. It made me feel envious of Willis; he was your first boyfriend, your first kiss...your first love."

Kari listened to his voice more and felt the sadness transfer to her and through his sadness she felt the pain and love of his own heart. Something she should have felt a long time ago.

"I wanted to be all those things, Kari. I wanted to be your first in everything. You know that I love you, Kari and that is why I accept you and the life that you're growing inside of you. I want to stand by you and fight those are against you."

"If you wanted to be by my side, then why did you leave when I told you about my pregnancy?"

His hands loosened more of his grip from both her eyes and her waist. Kari was now able to see the open road in front of her and the central park as well. She turned around facing T.K as he held in both of his hands a small white bear with two black buttons as eyes and a red one for its belly button. His thumbs rubbed against the suave texture of the stuffed toy and his face exploited the tiniest smile he could ever give off.

"I...I was suddenly filled with excitement and glee. The first thing that I thought of was buying you and your baby a bear. I just felt so content that I didn't even bother telling you and dashed away."

"T.K,"

His eyes narrowed and blurred out his vision. His own set of tears were flowing down his own face and dripping to the buttons of the bear. Seeing him cry confused Kari, she could not think of a way to comfort him or make him calm down. But she felt she should not intervene with his emotions. She scooted closer to him and grabbed for his hand squeezing his fingers.

"Don't...do that again...Kari." His sentences were broken down from his cry, but he wanted to get his message through to Kari. "Don't decide that on your own. You don't have the right to end your life when others like me care and love you! I don't want you leaving me, Kari. So stay with me, and only me. I don't care how long it'll take but I can manage to take care of you and your baby. I want to be there...so be with me, Kari. Be with me..."

Kari's tears had kept weeping and weeping with every word he poured out to her from his heart. How could he not tell her this from the beginning? How could he not have told her every word of this from the moment they met back in the library? He loved her as much as she loved him. Her hands touched the cheeks of T.K feeling a few drops of tears fall on her fingers. Kari brought his face in more pressing her lips with his. Sharing their first kiss they felt each others happiness with one another. This is what she had been looking for.

"I love you, T.K."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter isn't as confusing as I hope I believe it to be regarding Kari in the streets and almost committing suicide? I hope that it came clear to you if not then let me know so I can fix it next time with more visualizing words in the chapter x) Ok, well again, let me know what your opinions and thoughts are in review thanks so much for your time! <strong>

**-Dinoraws aka Liz :) **


	25. Sora's Conversation

Her nose is the first of her five senses to kick in. She smelt the chemicals of paint next to her head, the faster she breathed in, the dizzier she got. She turned her head over furrowing her brows, her eyes were slowly opening and closing, reopening and shutting her eyes out from her surroundings. Once her eyes fully reopened, she felt groggy, slowly moving around. Sora saw darkness, smelt chemical paints and heard tires screech beneath her. Realization struck her head hard. Sora is in a trunk. She panicked breathing heavily, and she punched and she kicked the trunk of the car and screamed as loud as she could hope that someone could hear her. Sora punched the trunk as hard as she could, her eyes swelled up from the upcoming tears that rained on her cheeks, but no matter how much force she put in her punches or kicks, or how much tears she cried, it didn't get her anywhere.

She covered her eyes with her palms and cried until her eye lids couldn't open again. Her whimpers were stressful, they were desperate and no one, not Tai, could be by her side.

The sudden sound of her phone ringed through her ears, she jolted up and grabbed the phone that hid in her back pocket. She looked at the caller ID, Tai Yagami.

She immediately answered. "Tai! TAI!"

"Sora! Sora! Thank God you're okay!" She could tell his relief over the line. She happened to feel overwhelmed when she heard his voice. "What happened, Sora?"

"Tai, I'm so frightened!" She cried over the line. "I don't know what to do! Please, help me Tai! Please...! Help me..." And her tears were warm as they flowed down her cheeks yet again.

"Sora," He called her. "Sora, I'm here. Listen to my voice, and tell me where you are?"

"I'm in a trunk! They placed me inside their trunk! Please, get me out..."

"Damn...I'm trying all that I can to help you Sora. First, we have to find out where you are."

"I don't know where I'm at..."

"But we can get a clue from where you're at. Sora, do you see the red break lights from inside?"

"Uhh," She turned her head away from ceiling of the trunk and searched for what Tai described. There in the very corners of the trunk were the red embedded break lights. "I see them! What do I do, Tai?"

"Good! Good! Okay now Sora, I want you, as hard as you can, to break one of them off. Let me know when you do so,"

"Right," Sora scooted forward with her hips and elbows closer to the red lights. She positioned herself to where her foot was able to kick it and where she could see the light being kicked off. Three times she kicked the red break lights, she only loosened it. Again three times, now it completely broke off. With the light broken off, Sora could now hear the noise that had been blocked from her. She heard it all, cars passed by rapidly, the honking of cars, the sound of music beating loudly then softly as it passed the car she is trapped in. She peeked into the hole she created and her eyes wondered seeing the freeway. "Tai! I know where I'm at!"

"You do?!"

"I'm on the freeway, the one across from our university!"

"That's helpful, Sora!" He paused for a moment murmuring the information to a person that would help him and Sora out. She assumed the person had been an officer or a detective perhaps. She wasn't sure what profession specifically dealt with kidnappings. "Okay, I need you to stick your hand out and wave to the car in front of you. Surely, that will get a curious phone call to the authorities."

"Okay." Sora nodded her head and did as she was told. Her hand fit perfectly through the hole and vigorously waved it hoping the driver behind her would catch their attention. She withdrew her hand, peeked her eyes through the hole and saw that the SUV behind her switched lanes. She sighed in disappointment, lowering her head. She lifted it up a moment later, now seeing a smaller family car approach in the place of the SUV. She stuck her had through the hole once more and waved twice as vigorous as she did before. After feeling the strain her wrist, Sora withdrew her hand inside and peeked. She saw the driver staring at her, or the hole at least where her hand was, in disbelief.

"Tai," She sighed. "I-I think he saw me!"

"Is he making a phone call?"

She peeked once more. He had his phone on his ear talking on the other end. Sora answered back, "Yes, yes he made a phone call!"

Tai became silent on the line, Sora called for his name but no reply. She heard other voices beside Tai's. A group of three men were calling out the shots through Tai's voice. Policemen were in the cafe where Sora had met these men, these terrible and frightening men. They lied and cheated her out to kidnap her for a reason. What could the reason possibly be?

"Sora?" Tai snapped her thoughts back into focused attention.

"Tai?" She replied.

"The police found out where you are thanks to that driver!" Finally, some good news. "The car you're in is heading South on the freeway!"

Sora overhead the policeman on the phone. "License plate number 167-FP8, Maroon Toyota 2009, owner's name is Fujiyashii Mokoto, age 45, Female."

"No..." It couldn't be true. "No, that's not..." Why would he say that? It wasn't a woman who kidnapped her. "Why is it wrong?" She murmured over the phone. Why did the system bring up false information?

"..." Tai stood silent over the line hearing Sora's murmuring.

"Why are they saying that, Tai?"

"..." No response.

"Tai, why did they give out incorrect information?" Sora raised her voice wanting to hear his answer, something that would prove her right.

"It's not incorrect information, Sora. Whoever these men are, they switched their license plates with the woman named Mokoto. They knew what they were doing..."

"Switched?" Sora fell in disbelief. Her hopes of being rescued were slimming down extremely, so now what she expected to do? "Why are they doing this to me? What is it exactly that I did to cause them to do this to me?" The back of her hand covered her eyes, but it didn't stop her tears from flowing down once more.

"We'll find out when we catch them, Sora!"

"What if...?" Even the words she wanted to speak stung her to reality. "What if I don't make it out, Tai? What would happen to us then?"

We will work this out, we will keep our hopes high enough to where we actually do find you and beat the shit out of those guys, and then what happens to us, Sora? You tell me what happens when after we get you free from them, huh?"

She admired his confidence, and his strength. He wasn't giving up on her being free from these men. What could have been the reason for her lack of hope?

"Tell me Sora, what happens then?"

"...I'd hug you until the next morning." Sora responded.

"Then that's exactly what we'll do when we see each other again, alright?"

"...Alright."

"Stay strong, Sora. You have to stay strong...for me."

Sora's mouth opened a fragment of what she wanted to. The speed of the car she rode in began to decrease, and once again she panicked. She had to tell Tai quickly before they make a quick sudden move.

"Stopping?" Tai spoke. "Okay, I'll make this short! Do not hang up on your phone Sora, place it right back in her back pocket as much as you can. I want to hear everything that goes, okay?"

"Okay," Her eyes closed tightly feeling the momentum if the car come to a stop.

"Stay strong," were Tai's last words before she stuck her phone in her pocket, and then heard the doors of the car slam shut. Their footsteps pressed against the pebbles of the ground that came closer and closer to the trunk.

Sounds of unlocking the trunk ringed through her ears and once the trunk opened, her eyes were exposed to the sunlight and dilated to the readjustment. "Get your ass out of there," A strong hold on her wrist dragged Sora out from the trunk forcibly. The man that dragged her out had been in his mid-30 with a tank top, a bald head, tattoos crawling up his skin and a built body structure.

"Look at what the bitch did to my car!" His companion, a thinner man with a cigarette in his mouth, slammed the trunk pointing out the damage. His hair bleached out and had fewer tattoos on his skin than his partner. "Now I have to fix this! And where the fuck is the transportation?"

"To your left, you fucking dip shit." The tattooed man dragged Sora from one car to the newer one. The cigarette man reached into his pocket and pulled out a new say of keys pressing a button from his chain watching the trunk pop open. "Get in, woman."

Again. They're placing her in a trunk once again. "Get in, you bitch!" The tattooed man shoved her in impatiently closing the trunk soon after she had been shoved inside.

"At least she didn't scream the other girl sure had a pair of lungs with her." Sora heard them say.

"Yea she did, but it wasn't like anyone would hear her. But the boss finally placed her right with the other girls."

Others? This wasn't their first time kidnapping people then! But why would they only kidnap women? What was really going on with them?

"That's right, and it was a great pay day for us too." The two shared a chuckle out of their evil deeds. They opened their own doors, slammed them shut, started their car and began to head South once more. Sora quickly reached into her pocket pulling out her phone and placing it on her ear.

"Tai?" She asked.

"...I heard everything, Sora. You're in a different car then?"

"...Yes, I am."

"Shit," He muttered hearing him kick some poor thing that his foot could get to. "What am I going to do?"

What did they mean by others? What could they have possibly been paid for doing? Kidnapping women and then what? What is it exactly do they do once they arrive with their boss? Thoughts after thoughts rushed into her mind on the possibilities that would occur if they ever stopped again. Women being kidnapped then, raped, killed blew over the news every month. Perhaps, these men, were the people behind all those families suffering after losing one of their loved ones?

Her mother, wherever she was at, would she mourn her death after becoming the newest story on the new station? Sora left their conversation on bad terms, and now she's regretting her words. "This is how it's supposed to be..."

"Sora?"

"My punishment for leaving my mother and I in bad terms, Tai. What a stupid little girl I am."

"Sora, don't say that! This isn't punishment for your relationship with your mother! This has nothing to do with your mother at all. So don't think that, no matter what kind of relationship you two have, I'm positive that she's worried sick, searching for her daughter at the moment and wondering what could she have done to prevent herself from doing what she had done to you and herself."

"..."

"You're just as concerned about her as she is to you. Right now, it may seem hopeless, but I'm here talking to you from miles away knowing that my hope for your safe return will be very soon. And when you do return, the first thing we'll do together is confront your mother. Having a bad relationship with your either of your parent, is something not every child should go through. Believe me on this, Sora..."

"Tai,-"

"Aww," Sora turned her head over to her side quickly. Her eyes wide and teary frightened at his face that popped out from the back of the passengers seats. "Are you talking with your boy toy, sweetheart?"

His hand reached out for her arms forcing his strength to kick in from the troublesome struggling of the woman. He stuck his entire torso into the back of the trunk from the opening from the passenger seating to grab a better hold on Sora. She struggled, grunted and yelled through the phone line with Tai. And all he could do is hear every struggle through his ears.

"Sora! SORA! What the hell is going on?!" Grunting, and then yelling. "Let her go, you bastard! LET HER GO!"

A loud thump was heard and then silence followed. His mouth slightly opened, eyebrows furrowed from the suspenseful fight and eyes wide open from the frustration and shock of his helplessness. "...Sora!" He yelled through his phone. "SORA!"

"...Sorry," On the other line, his voice was heard, breathing hard from the little struggle he went through with Sora. "But she's unavailable at the moment."

"Listen to me, you bastard! When I get my hands on you, I will make sure to break every bone in your body!"

"Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>It is good to write again for this story! I hope the lack of updating was covered by this chapter! It's been so long but now I am starting to write for this story again! I still have plenty of good chapters coming up for our three lovely ladies! Please read and comment on what you thought about this chapter for Sora! BTW, how's your summer been? :) <strong>

**-DinoRaws aka Liz**


	26. Mimi's Sorrow

**Two more days before my summer class ends! I think YES. **

* * *

><p>"BEACH VOLLEYBALL!" Tatsuki held beach volleyball, vibrant in colors overhead and spiked it over the volleyball net where Ryuu stood wearing an animal floatie around his waist.<p>

"You idiot," Ryuu glared at his band mate through the net after the deflated plastic toy fell slowly to the sandy beach. "You forgot to inflate it all the way!"

Matt watched as his band mates bickered over their beach ball from under his umbrella where he avoided the sun's glare hitting onto his skin. His eyes kept a good stare down on his band mates brawling over another on who gets to inflate the volleyball properly. "Children these days."

"Matt...?" His attention focused on the owner of the voice. He looked up gawking at his new female companion, Mimi. She wore a large white beach hat that he bought for her from a small beach shack that happened to be located a few feet away from their troubled tour bus. He offered her to buy a few more things, and unknowingly, a few things became too many things. Mostly clothes that caught her eyes and he couldn't decline on his offer. Her hand held bottled water that she brought for him. "I hope you're thirsty, I thought you would like some."

"Yea," His hand reached for the bottled water wrapped in a napkin. He twisted the plastic cap. "Thanks Mimi." Once undone, he drank from the small lid of the bottle. He wiped his lips with the sleeves he wore form his shirt. He saw her nodded in glee and chuckle as she viewed the scenery of his band mates now fighting among another with swim noodles they stole from the beach shack.

"They're really something," Mimi said.

"They're too much, that's what they are." Matt placed his bottle of water next time on the towel before sighing heavily. He remained silent staring out into the horizon of the large vast body of water that connected to the sky. He didn't want this to be awkward he wanted this to be a chance. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," Mimi smiled. "I try not to think about my back, even though it is a little difficult." She lowered her gaze watching her toes sink into the sand feeling the roughness tickle her bare feet. "But...the song you told me to write, I actually took the time to revise it a bit."

"Oh?" He became intrigued. "You revised your song? When can I sing it then?"

"You can't!" Mimi pulled the edges of her large beach hat down to avoid his gaze seeing her blush. "It's so embarrassing! I can't let anyone see it yet!"

Matt chuckled quietly to himself seeing her quick reaction. "Fair enough."

"Oooooiiiii, Matt! Mimi!" Tatsuki waved his arm over his head calling their attention. He grabbed the beach volleyball from the sandy beach lifting it above his head. "Let's play a game of beach volleyball!"

Matt looked up at Mimi asking, "Do you want play?"

Mimi's eyes looked down on Matt and smiled sincerely. "Of course! I won't be very good at it though."

"That's okay," He lifted his body from the sandy floor grooming himself until no sand was found on his trunks. "Neither are the rest of us. It's the fun that counts, right?"

"True!"

Mimi and Matt walked over to the volleyball net that the boys had set up earlier. Tatsuki, Kaoru, and Ryuu were arguing among themselves over who would be on Mimi's team leaving Matt to wonder where their loyalty was for him. Mimi felt flattered knowing that each of the three wanted to be on her team. She recalled the time during high school in her physical education class, the third day was a volleyball game and no one picked her for a team. The teacher had to pick her a team and none of the team members passed the volley ball to her, all they did was push her and bruise her and even called her "worthless".

_Worthless, worthless, worthless..._

"Mimi!" Tatsuki clung onto Mimi's arm snapping her back to the present. "You're teaming up with Kaoru and me!"

"Don't worry Mimi," Matt spoke to her on the other side of the net. "I'll take it easy on your team. Isn't that right, Tatsuki?"

"Mimi," Kaoru and Tatsuki pressed their cheeks onto her own cheeks squishing her face glaring at their opponents Matt and Ryuu. "Don't fall for his words." Kaoru whispered.

"Every time we play any form of sport," Tatsuki spoke.

"Basketball, tennis, soccer, football, every sport you can think of," Kaoru said.

"Matt always wins one-versus-three," Tatsuki raised his hand to form a fist, showing his frustration of losing.

"One versus three?" Mimi looked at Tatsuki gullible to his statements. "That's amazing."

"Don't boast him, Mimi." Kaoru and Tatsuki synced.

Dispersing themselves from their huddle, Tatsuki, Kaoru and Mimi stood ready in their positions from the other side of the volleyball net. Matt and Ryuu were already in position. Having the ball in midair, Matt surfed the volleyball passing it lightly over the net. Kaoru steps in with his hands in position to hit back the volleyball, when the ball bounced off his hands Tatsuki kept his hands on the ball and spiked it over the net. Yet with a rapid reaction, Matt passed it back to Ryuu who took his turn to spike it over the net and score.

"1-0." Matt said walking over to his position in confidence.

"This guy," Tatsuki growled under his breath. He turned back to Mimi who returned the glance. "Mimi," He threw her the volleyball as she caught it in her hands. "Make sure you leave sand in their pants!"

"That was the dumbest punch line I've ever heard," Kaoru exclaimed.

"Shaddup!"

In all her years of physical education in high school, everyone needed to participate in their activities. Besides being hated, besides being told that she's ugly, worthless, a bitch, a whore, and being abused by her step-father, she always stayed after school with Yolie to help her practice in the one sport Yolie had a passion for. And it just so happens that volleyball...was Mimi's best sport.

And she was hell a good at it too.

Matt, Ryuu, Kaoru and Tatsuki were all in their same position as they were before Mimi spiked the ball over the net. Except only this time, they were caught off by the volleyball that rapidly passed over their heads. It had taken them a moment to realize that the volleyball was right behind Matt.

"1-1." Said Mimi showing her oh so innocent smile.

Matt cleared his throat reaching down behind him to grab a hold of the volleyball. He bounced it a few times between his fingers, looking over at the celebrating team of Mimi. "Well this is interesting," He snickered. "Let the games begin."

Over and over and over the volleyball flew over the volleyball net. The beach game had first been a friendly game between three versus two, Mimi's team versus Matt's team. Within the first few minutes of the game, it was a team effort but the last fifteen minutes of the game became a rival game between Mimi and Matt. The intensity between the two sparked and the rest of the team members rushed out of the game. There was no doubt about it however there was indeed a spark between the two players.

"6-10." Matt heavily breathed inhaling and exhaling after his loss in a game of volleyball. He saw Mimi jump and down celebrating her win over Matt; she seemed more energetic than he was perhaps less out of breath than he was. He collapsed beside his teammates who enjoyed a few bottles of water and a few dangos in their mouths. "I lost."

"To a girl," Ryuu, Tatsuki and Kaoru replied.

"Matt," He sat up from his position bringing himself to a sitting position next to his teammates. He saw Mimi approach him with his favorite smile that she could ever display on her face. "Would you like some dango?"

"Let me go with you,"

"I'll be fine! I'll be right back, Matt!"

Mimi walked over the beach shack humming the melody of her first song that Matt motivated her to write. Looking up at the menu listed above the happy chef, she gave out her order of two dangos and two water bottles. The kind chef went to the back to prep Mimi's dango, he even told her he'd give her two extra for free because she happened to be the cutest customer he had all day. As she waited patiently for the chef, she continued to hum her song stepping out of the shack facing the ocean feeling the small breeze hit her face. Her curly brown hair danced along the wind and the body of water happened to be more beautiful than she remembered looking at it. This is the first time being at a beach, she had always wanted to go with her mother, and with her father.

"Mimi Tachikawa?"

Her attention had been averted from the scene of the ocean to the familiar voice that rang through her ears. That person that stood in front of her, her face, her cruel brown eyes, her friends that positioned themselves on both sides of her, were all bringing her nightmarish memories. Those tough times she faced, were all because of her and her clique. Those sharp eyes pierced through her eyes and she could not bear the sight of seeing her again.

"Emiko...Mebuki...Kimiko,"

"Is this where you 'disappeared' to, Tachikawa? Ah?" Emiko's voice was strong. "When we heard that you disappeared, everyone was glad to hear it."

"Please," Mimi looked down to her toes digging into the sands. Her hands were entwined together and brought to her chest. "I don't...I don't want any trouble."

"Look at you Tachikawa," Mebuki circled around Mimi glancing up and down at her shaking body. "You're still the same frightened, little ugly bitch. You're so pathetic, Mimi."

Mebuki shoved her from behind the shoulder making her way back to her group of friends. Mimi had shut her eyes avoiding their glares they threw at her, but hearing their cruel laughter caused her to shut herself out from everyone around. Flashing images in her mind were of when her classmates ganged up on her and kicked her around laughing and bad mouthing her. She had no one to hold her or protect her any more. There was no Yolie to grab her away from reality. There was no Ken to buy her sweets from candy and ice cream shops. And her mother...

There was no mother to cradle her in her arms to ease the pain of abuse any longer.

"You really are pathetic and worthless maybe your father should have beaten you until you died."

How could she have said that to her? What person could have the heart to even say such words to someone who had done nothing to her? Why would she even wish that of all things? What has she done? What did she do to them to hate her? What? WHAT? WHAT!

"Just die!" Emiko shoved Mimi hard enough for her to fall back on her feet.

Mimi's body shook as she kept herself on the sandy floor, whimpering and crying to herself. She promised to herself that she wouldn't cry any more, not ever since she met them. She could not cry in front of Ryuu, or Tatsuki, or Kaoru...

Or even Matt...

Emiko took the action of kicking her first, her foot hit hard against her sides and Mimi's breath was taken away. She felt another kick right after Emiko's and this time a third kick. They were attacking her just as they did back at school. Beating her until she couldn't stand, until she couldn't be conscious.

"MIMI!" _Tatsuki's voice._

"Don't touch her!" _Ryuu's voice_.

"Mimi!" _Kaoru's voice_.

A pair of estrange arms wrapped themselves around her cradling her like a baby; these arms were protecting her from the bad. "Mimi, are you okay?" Matt's voice whispered in her ear. She couldn't respond, she could only clench her teeth in anger for being helpless, and cry from the pain she went through and the pain she faced currently. Her eyes shut her view from everyone and everything, the darkness that her eyes saw kept her away from the pain and suffering.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Mimi murmured choking on her tears allowing her tears to fall from her closed eyes. "Please...what did I do?"

Matt glanced at her shaking in his arms, curled into a ball and clenching onto his shirt crying out all of her tears. To see this pain ruin her smile didn't suit him or any one of his friends well. "Have you no shame?"

"Who are you to tell me about shame?" Emiko stood her ground, glaring solely at Matt. "Look at that pathetic little girl you're babying about. Tachikawa doesn't deserve friends like you."

"The way you and everyone else treats her, she deserves more than what we all ask for. You treat her like someone worth less than your life, when in reality no one's life is greater than others. We're all equal. No one should ever be treated differently no matter their circumstances."

"Her circumstances?" Mebuki snickered. "You mean her daddy issues and her dead friend? Ya we know about them, so what? She needs to suck it all up."

"Just listen to yourselves!" Tatsuki raised his voice. "Each of you makes me sick! To think that Mimi even went to school with any of you!"

"If you knew about her circumstances, then why didn't you do something about it?" Ryuu spoke. "Mimi is just like any one of you, I don't understand why you hate her but she certainly doesn't deserve this form of treatment. I'm sure if you were ever her shoes, you'd understand more of what she's going through. People who are narrow minded like you are reasons why humans are so ignorant. You should never judge anyone until you get the chance to meet them. Unfortunately for you, you will never get that chance with Mimi."

"Let's just get Mimi out of here and back onto the bus," Kaoru aided Matt in lifting Mimi off her feet still clenching onto Matt.

"Why...? Why would you care for Mimi?" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Unlike you three, Mimi has a kind heart and actually cares for others other than herself. Whoever meets her, will be impacted by her existence in a positive way. She brings the best out of her friends. And we like her for that." Kaoru turned his back to them walking away with Tatsuki and Ryuu.

"So that's why, that's why we care for Mimi." Matt gazed over the ocean staring out at the clouds flowing by. "She's our friend and as her friends, we will always protect her from people like you. And in her case, we will prevent her from feeling sorrow ever again. That's our goal."

Mimi's tear kept flowing her cheeks over hearing every word they all had said. They were sticking up for them, someone had stuck up for her. Some girl that had suffered is now being protected by light. So now her mind is racing with just one question:

_Are my tears from sorrow and pain? Or are they from the happiness inside my heart?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**Another completed chapter! ^^ I hope everyone is following through my story once again! I know I took a while before updating, my apologies! So I'm curious to know, which character's story are you most interested in? Sora's? Kari's? Or Mimi's? Let me know in a comment! :)**

**BTW- If you're a SasukeXSakura fan, I do have a new story that I'm working on for that pair. It's my very first time working on a SasuSaku story, so if you're interested in reading it follow it through my profile! :) Thanks again! **

**-DinoRaws aka Liz ****  
><strong>


	27. Kari's Shadow

**:)**

* * *

><p>She held a tight grip on to T.K crying her eyes out until they were red. Kari never had this overwhelming feeling before, a feeling of relief, a feeling of love and acceptance. They departed from their hug, and locking their eyes on one another before giving a kiss on the lips and standing back on their feet. Hand in hand Kari and T.K walked slowly together in the busy crowds of Japan. Kari felt the most happiest in this very moment than she has been since her announcement of her pregnancy. While one hand entwined with T.K's, the other held the teddy bear that he bought for her unexpectedly. This very bear, in here mind, would be in her care for the longest of time. There were lots of places in her room where she could place her need bear.<p>

"Are you going to name the bear?" Asked T.K.

"Am I going to name the bear?" She repeated his question while looking down at its button eyes. "I...didn't think of naming the bear."

"Really?" His blue eyes caught a glimpse of her brown, soft eyes. "Don't girls usually name their stuffed animals all the time?"

Kari arched her eyebrow with a grin. "Not every girl does that, T.K."

"...Oh." T.K pressed his lips together looking straight ahead. "I assumed that all girls did."

"Where did you learn that from?" Asked Kari, curious to know his resources of the female mind.

T.K opened his mouth but shut it back and sighed lowering his head as if he were defeated. "...Matt. He used to tell me all these things about girls and now I realize how gullible I am for believing what he said."

"You shouldn't believe all that Matt says, T.K." Kari giggled hugging his arm. "Even I don't believe all that Tai says to me about boys."

"What does your brother say about us 'guys'? "

"Well, the thing he said that guys are simple, they enjoy eating,"

"Obviously true."

"Sleeping,"

"Very true."

"Watching T.V,"

"True."

"And have sex."

"Tr-..." T.K paused before completely answering the statement. He narrowed his eyes thinking carefully of his next word. Everything that she mentioned were true to a man's pleasure and he had no doubt that having sex is indeed a man's favorite thing to do in his life! But he had to answer truthfully to Kari, there was no way around it. "...I can't exactly vouch for that, but I imagine us guys like sex. So, true."

"Well, at least your honest."  
>"In order for a relationship to work, the couple has to be honest with another right?"<p>

"Right."

Stopping at the lights, their conversation went beyond and covered many subjects relating to their brothers specifically. Kari learned that T.K hasn't told his brother, Matt, about their relationship yet nor their situation. He called numerous if times before, but the unanswered phone calls gave T.K the impression that his tour took the majority of his free time. He would tell Matt everything once he arrived back in Odaiba in three months or whenever he was granted the free time to actually relax and call his family to check in with them.

"Have you thought about any names for the baby yet?"

T.K pulled out a chair for Kari as the two of them took a quick break to enjoy the sweetness of ice cream from a small shop near Kari's apartment.

"I haven't just yet," She placed her unoccupied hand on her stomach slightly rubbing it. "I'll have to come up with two names, one for a girl and one for a boy."

"Well the boy should be easy, his name shall be Takeru. It's such a handsome name."

Kari giggled before biting into her ice cream, she ordered a chocolate flavored cone. She wiped her mouth with her finger removing the littlest mess of chocolate on the corner of her lips. "Takeru, huh? I wonder where you thought of that idea."

"I dunno, my mind is just full of genius ideas."

"What about the girl then?"

"Hm, I'm still brainstorming. Give me a while before I can give you the perfect girl name."

"Alright, I trust you to give me the best name for a girl."

"You can count on me for sure, Kari." T.K smiled. Kari continued to lick and eat her cold icy dessert just as T.K had been smoothing his ice cream out and making the ice even by swirling his cone around with his tounge, Kari caught a gaze with his facial expression of true concentration and couldn't help but smile and laugh off his goofiness that he had been unaware of. He asked why she was laughing so much out of the blue, but she couldn't speak for herself as she held in her stomach with laugh after laugh. In no moment to spare, he too joined in her laughter unknowing the reason for it.

Kari took in this moment. What was in front her, who he is, is someone she waited for this entire time. She should have never left Japan to go with her father in the first place. T.K is the person she yearned for, he would be the good boyfriend that treated her with respect and love her unconditionally. Her mother is there for her, but only a mother could only be a mother to Kari. She also had Tai, her older brother, however, he too could only been as her brother. He had other stuff going on with his life such as his Law school and her girlfriend Sora, and they seem pretty happy together. A sister shouldn't interfere with her brother's relationships, unless of course, the sister saw that the girlfriend is a terrible and bitchy person then yes, but not Sora. So, her last option had been T.K, if he hadn't confessed his love and attraction to her, then he wondered if he would have stayed with her as a friend. Luckily, she didn't need to think that at all, she loves him and he loves her.

As soon as they were done with their ice cream, they walked together hand in hand heading in the direction of Kari's apartment. They stopped at a pedestrian cross-walk waiting for the bright symbolic man to grant them safely across the road, along with the fifty or so people waiting around them. Even if no one knew who they were, people were able to tell how much in love these two were in with one another. The way they laughed at another, they way they looked at each other, the way they hugged another, and they way he wrapped his arms around her, and the kisses he gave to her, gave away all their love. It was admirable and cute. Two teenagers young at love.

With a wrapped around Kari's shoulder, he exclaimed to her a certain sign that caught his attention. He pointed his finger out and above her head, her brown eyes were in search of where he had pointed but so far she couldn't see a thing. Her eyes traveled above her eye level and for a quick split second, her attention went to the crowd across the straight. Her smile began to fade in the slightest, her skin crawled and gave her spine a shiver or two. Her eyes had caught his, and her loving moment vanished in a millisecond. The terrifying memories began to rush in, but she forced them out by pressing her eyes shut until she calmed herself with memories of T.K and her family. It worked.

But when she reopened her eyes, there was no one there on the other side. There was no shivering feeling with no terrifying memories recovering again. Her brown eyes tracked once more among the crowd from across but saw no one. Perhaps, it was just her imagination.

Or maybe...it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW~! Sorry that took so long to post but both my phone and laptop were wiped out because of some reason and it took even longer to post this up, but I promise to not do that again...ever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Kari's chapter! Please leave a comment and let me know how I did on this chapter. Thanks again! -DinoRaws aka Liz ~~<strong>


	28. Sora's Mother

Her vision is blurred but she still saw what was happening in front of her. Sora is on the floor trying her best to have her eyelids open, they fought to stay closed but she resisted. Her eyes saw three men huddled in a circle discussing quite loudly on their next action. She identified two of the three men, they were the ones who kidnapped her and took her away from Tai. Sora needed to hear what they were saying. She needed to know if she could get away.

The third man gestured his hands vigorously towards his henchmen. He had slick black hair that was combed back, a scruffy beard, tattoos that were visible on his hands and fingers. His black suit seemed sharp with a red satin tie. She heard him mumbling, and when he turned his head over to her, she had a small heart attack, or at least it seemed like one. His eyes glaring down upon her scared Sora to death, it made her palms sweat more than they were originally. Just by this glare,she knew automatically that he is the brains behind the operation. Her eyes saw his body and feet move closer to her and away from his men, Sora thought of how much she wanted to hurt him. He kneeled down and his grimy fingers moved a strand of her hair away from her face but Sora jerked her head away from his touch. He knew what that meant, and surely, he did not like it.

"Oh. A feisty one, boys. " His voice seemed eerie to her ears. His voice is surely one to never forget. "I hope she doesn't act too much of an issue when she deals with her customers."

Customers? What did they mean exactly by 'customers'?

"Boss!" A fourth man dashed inside the room holding a package. He seemed out of breath but he had a grin on his face. "Tomi just delivered us the deal we made yesterday! And when I mean delivered, he delivered more than what we asked for, boss!"

The Boss' fingers curled back into palm and his head turned the other way towards his henchmen. He stood quiet and paced to his henchman that carried the packaged deal and opened the cardboard box with his pocket knife, flipping the flaps open revealing a plastic bag full of weed, and another full of crystal meth.

"...This is more than I asked. Is Tomi downstairs?"

"Yes sir!"

With that being said, he rushed down the steps of the building, leaving Sora all alone with items that could aid her to become free. So without any second to spare, she wiggled her body to the wall behind her and sat herself up. She looked around the room in search of something that is sharp, small and can easily rip through the rope her hands were tied on. But there had not been anything around that could aid her in freeing herself from the tight, gripping rope. Time was not on her side so she had to conclude a different approach to her escape. Her quick thinking led her to transfer her tied up hands from her back, under her feet and to her lap where she now had a visible look at her roped hands. Biting the rope didn't help her an anyway except a minor pounding to her teeth. Forcing her hands out of the rope made her wrist red with friction burns and a slight scraping of her skin. With nothing to set her free, her thoughts raced around her mind to make Sorta escape. That was her propriety and now was her chance. All she had to do figure out where she needs to go to get out of here. Her feet raised her body with the support of the wall, once she was up she quickly made her way to the door frame. Sorta peeked out through the hallway and saw an empty hallway that led to an empty stairway.

Sora's feet crept towards the staircase and slowly took a step down and then the next step, another step, another step and then...she heard voices from below her feet. They were echoing, bouncing from wall to wall and Sorta took this opportunity to hear on what they were saying. Perhaps it could help in why they took her away.

"...took her midday. She had a boy there with her,"

A boy with her? Could they have talked about Tai?

"What happened to the boy?" An unfamiliar voice spoke. Sorta assumed it was the man who delivered the drugs to him, Tomi.

"We took care of him." The henchmen snickered. Knowing that Tai is safe and away from this made her feel relaxed but unknowing what physical damage they did to him concerned her.

"The girl will be ready tomorrow and join the others. She'll perform wonderfully so we will be able to make triple our profit solely on her."

Sora couldn't believe what she had heard. The whole purpose of them raping and kidnapping her was all for profit. This is trafficking. And she was an offer to be sold to any man who desperately had thirst for sexual needs. Her heart had dropped down from her chest to the bottom of her stomach. Her tears had arisen from her eyes and dropped down her cheeks. This type of news astonished her, but in the most horrendous of ways. Now, she was determined to escape. She couldn't risk being here any more. She couldn't stand the idea of being someone's sex toy and being sold at a certain price based from performance.

Going downstairs was not an option. She had to find another way out, as she went back up the stairs, Sora saw a door on the opposite side of where she came from. With little skill of stealth, she quietly tip toed back up the steps and reached for the doorknob with her tied hands and turned it to the right. She slowly opened the door and slipped through the small gap between the door and the frame closing it slowly behind her. Now she entered a different room, one that actually had a bed and a person laying down on it covered in white sheets. Sora saw an open window and saw that perhaps it could be her way out, only if it didn't lead her way, way down. Sora took a step forward and made sure it didn't disrupt the person in the bed. She took another and another but nothing had disrupted the person in the bed. Yet. She drew closer to the open door and she drew closer to the bed as well. She couldn't help herself but peek her eyes on the person on the bed.  
>"It's a woman..." Sora whispered. An older woman just laid there in the sheets. Her body seemed cold, and emotionless. Sora had assumed that the woman had slept but now her thoughts were that she had died on that very bed. Her arms were the only limbs that were visible and saw bruising on her skin, dried blood and a tiny hole. A hole that would be perfect for injecting drugs into the body. Sora couldn't move. Seeing this woman's dead body just laying there angered her, Sora's blood boiled with frustration on how these monstrous men treated this woman.<p>

No respect.

A sex toy for their pleasure.

A slave with no freedom.

A woman with no right.

Left for dead.

Sora had her intentions to cover her face in respect for her death. There was no need for her face to be shown if it no longer would see her family or friends ever again.

Large and heavy footsteps climbed up the steps of the stairs while their voices murmured through the walls and door of the room Sora is in. Sora quickly crawled on her knees and squirmed underneath the bed watching from below of their footsteps that would enter the room in a few moments. She closed her mouth to stop her heavy breathing and took a breath to calm herself. If she hadn't done so, her heavy breath would have given her away. Their footsteps arrived in front of the door and it swung up with the four men entering the room discussing what tome they were going to meet tomorrow. One of the men approached the bed standing right in front of it, and asking when this woman died.

"Hmm?" The boss stood beside his henchman and tapped his fingers against the bed frame. "I didn't realize she had died. I guess I was too much for her."

A burst of laughter shot out throughout the room. Sora shut her eyes tightly and balled her hand into a fist. She had to control her anger and resentment of these men.

"Get her off the bed, Keisuke." The boss stepped aside as one of the two henchmen began to uncover the woman from the sheets. "I don't want her stench to seep into the bed sheets. It'll be bad business for me if they do." The henchman, Keisuke, then rolled the body of the woman off the mattress landing on cold wooden floor. Sora reopened her eyes after the loud sound if the body falling on to the floor. Her eyes locked on to the dead, soulless eyes of the woman and her mind ran blank.

Her eyes stung painfully with tears that had built up and flowed down her cheeks like a tiny stream on her face. Her heart pounded twice as loudly than before in her chest and her body shook in astonishment, fear, anger and sorrow. Her emotions were spilling out and uncontrollably.

The woman in the bed had been her mother. Sora finally found her, but only dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's way late into the chapters and very close to the endings for each of our girls, but, are these stories graphic in an uncomfortable way for you guys? Sometimes I feel like I imagine the scene to be graphic so I try to trim it down to where it isn't. If it does, please, by all respect, let me know. Any comment or PM will help me become a better author for my followers on this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take care! <strong>

**-DinoRaws aka Liz :)**


	29. Mimi's Kiss

Silence.

Silence ran through the tour bus, no one spoke to another, no one opened their mouths to say a single word about what had happened to their caring friend, Mimi Tachikawa. Right after their confrontation of Mimi's old classmates, they had placed her back inside the bus in the back room and allowed her to be by herself. The atmosphere in the bus had been currently gloom and no one wanted to bring up the topic again. Their thoughts were all on Mimi. How could this have happened to their friend? What made them treat her as such? They had never seen such abuse or form of bullying as such before. It angered them to see those girls treat Mimi and all they could do was tend to Mimi.

Ryuu sat in the kitchen booth across from Kaoru. Ryuu gazed out the bus's window unknowing whether to say something or keep it to himself. Kaoru looked down at the piece of paper in front of him as he doodled and scribbled random lines all of the page. Matt sat on the floor behind the kitchen booth strumming his acoustic guitar and hummed a soft rhythm that went well with the strumming melody. Tatsuki glanced down at his shoes bothered by the silence of his band mates. Tatsuki's mind recalled every day since they pulled Mimi out of that chest in the back room she would always make them more cheerful than they were originally. And the best part of having Mimi around was the delicious pastries she baked for them. The aroma, the texture and the taste of her pastries were just absolute mouthwatering. Even just thinking about it made him drool. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his shirt and looked up at the door that Mimi had been isolated behind all day. Mimi did one thing that none of them could do: bring happiness in their lives. And pastries. So what have they done to bring her happiness? Go to the beach? Make her wait in their dressing room as they performed their concerts around Japan? Yea. Every girl's dream alright.

It's time for them to give her the deserved happiness. And by happiness Tatsuki meant by baking cookies.

"Since when are we capable of baking cookies, Tatsuki?" Kaoru placed his hand under his chin and his eyes moved along Tatsuki's movements, who already had bowls and utensils out on the kitchen counters.

"We can learn how to bake cookies, Kaoru!" Tatsuki felt confident in his decision. He just need their help into making this choice even more ideal. "C'mon! Mimi always bakes us pastries and what have we done to thank her?"

"Don't girls get happy when guys bake for them, anyway?" Ryuu asked. Kaoru shrugged unknowing the answer. "I mean, Mimi isn't herself right now and if this will change her back to her old self, then why not?"

"Yea!" Tatsuki exclaimed throwing aprons to Kaoru and Ryuu. They scooted out of the kitchen booth wrapping the apron around their bodies. "C'mon, Ishida! Let's bake some cookies!"

Matt arose from his spot and placed his guitar against the kitchen booth. He patted and groom the back of his pants and quickly sighed. He gave Tatsuki a thumbs up and smiled agreeing to his little project. Tatsuki threw him the last apron for him to catch, when Matt looked down at it, he noticed the design of the clothing piece. His eyebrow arched up and he looked back at his band mates. "Why is my apron pink with flowers?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaoru turned to face Matt with such a straight face as he dumped cookie dough in his bowl. "You're the only one in our group that'll still look like a man while wearing those two things together. You should be proud."

Baking cookies had become their project until Mimi would be able to come out of her room. Not only would this benefit for Mimi, but it also brought the group a little closer. Kaoru and Tatsuki fought over for the same utensil and yelling at who would use it first, Ryuu had the most difficult time baking cookies so his last resort was looking up 'How to Bake Cookies' on Youtube through his smartphone. Being the older sibling and cooking for his little brother, Matt had no issue on baking such simple desserts. He stepped aside from the kitchen minding his own time and thought into the cookies he would bake for Mimi. It was decided by the four of them would bake a batch that consisted of 6 cookies each. After the hours baked into the cookies, every one's cookies had been completed. Each batch had been placed on the table for everyone to see.

Kaoru stared at Tatsuki's batch with a blank face. He wasn't sure what to say about his cookies. They weren't bad looking or disgusting, no matter how much Kaoru wanted them to be. "What did you put on your cookies?"

"Ah, I see you noticed my decoration?" Ryuu and Matt joined in the gazing of Tatsuki's cookies. On top of each cookie there was icing that wrote out 'Tatsuki' with a heart at the end of his name. Each cookie had a different color of icing but he was very proud of it.

"Why is your name written on top of each cookie?" Asked Kaoru.

"So Mimi can tell that my cookies were better than everyone else's." Tatsuki wiggled his eyebrows and crossed his arms on his chest in a proud stance.

Kaoru looked over at his cookies comparing them to Tatsuki's. Even though Tatsuki's were not exactly perfect they were much better looking than his own. Each cookie were not of the same size. One cookie had been smaller than the rest, and another had been bigger than the others while the rest seemed a bit deformed around the edges. Tatsuki snickered after he looked over Kaoru's batch of cookies.

"...Um..." Ryuu murmured scratching his nape in concern. Kaoru, Tatsuki and Matt gazed over his batch of cookies. Kaoru and Tatsuki made the same facial expression of concern, boggled and bewildered at the very sight their own eyes saw. Their eyes did not see six cookies laid out, what they saw were six cookies tarnished in charcoal black and weighing at least the same as a brick.

"Wow..." Kaoru was lost at words unknowing what else to say.

"It's like...evil gave birth to babies...and rejected them." Tatsuki explained.

"...are...those even edible?" Kaoru asked.

Flabbergasted at Ryuu's batch of cookies, they moved on to Matt's batch of cookies. To their impression, they would have expected disappointment and the abnormality of cookies. But they disappointed themselves by thinking such thoughts. In fact, Matt's cookies were the closest to the description of perfection. Their aroma was closest to Mimi's cookies, their golden color was brightly seen and the chocolate chips were in perfection position. Matt's cookies were the only ones that seemed normal.

"Well that's rude..." Kaoru muttered.

"You lying bastard, you said you never baked before." Tatsuki proclaimed.

Matt pushed Tatsuki back and away from his batch of cookies. "Shut up, I never said I didn't know how to bake."

The door that belonged to the back room opened slowly but only allowed a certain amount of space to be between the frame and the door itself. The gap between the door and the frame revealed the brown eyes of Mimi. Her eyes were a bit swollen from her crying but she was able to calm herself down from the power of a nap. Her ears heard the sound of friendly bickering and the soothing sound of chuckling and laughter. She couldn't see much of the group but her eyes landed on Matt. He leaned against the kitchen booth with a foot resting upon it and his arms on his chest crossed over another. His mouth moved meaning he was making conversation with his fellow friends and laughed alongside with them. Her heat skipped a beat seeing his handsome smile and feeling the warmth of her cheeks fill her face when she saw him. Suddenly, his blue eyes caught a glance over to Mimi's and it shocked her. She closed the door quickly and very quietly as she could avoiding any more contact with her for the time being. Matt became a little puzzled but the sight of seeing her in the faintest brought a sincere smile on his face.

Mimi grabbed a pillow off from the bed she had been resting on. She hugged the pillow against her chest and cover her face hoping her surprising contact moment with Matt would vanish from her thoughts. The pillow was brought down from her face little by little and her eyes peeked over to the door hoping it would open but also hoping it would remain closed, and it was certainly closed. She sighed in relief and once again gazed at her reflection in the mirror. In the time she locked herself in this room, all she could do was glance at reflection and see the bruises her step-father had given her. Her beauty was not enough to be accepted, her personality was unacceptable and her self-confidence became lower than she had anticipated. But being with these young men, they didn't yell at her, they didn't criticize her looks or even hated her personality, in fact, they accepted Mimi for who she is and boy, did it feel good to be accepted.

They were her friends now, besides Ken, and they were more than trustworthy. Mimi placed her pillow back onto the bed and walked over to the door. Opening the door to the hallway of the bus, it was no longer filled with laughter or bickering. It became silent once more but the atmosphere had completely changed. She tippy toed quietly to her friends and what she saw she could not help but giggle to herself. They had fallen asleep. Very quickly.

Tatsuki had sat in the booth with his head against the table dreaming of his cookies that he had planned to give to her. Ryuu sat across from Tatsuki slouching against his seat dreaming peacefully as he ever would, and she then saw Ryuu sitting on the floor by Tatsuki dreaming intensely by the moans and punches he threw in the air.

"They're a handful," Matt spoke standing besides Mimi. She jumped a little by surprise.

"I've seen that while being with you all," Mimi saw the trio asleep like children and had the temptation of throwing blankets over them. "But they're good people, all of you are."

"With the years being together in our band, I've never seen us this happy. I wonder why?" He looked over at Mimi with a grin.

"Selling out of concert tickets?"

"Close enough." Matt turned to Mimi expressing to her a serious face. "Mimi about what happened earlier...We're sorry we couldn't do anything to help you. If we had know about..-"

"You all are my friends and I care for each and every one of you now. You don't judge me because of how I look or who I am. You accept me and that's all I ever wanted from the start. In my years of starting high school and with a student body of more than 500, only two people were able to accept me for me. Yolie died and Ken had been the only friend left but he saved me from my step-father by placing me in your tour bus and now I've gained four new friends that I hold dear to me." Mimi gripped onto her arm with tears rising from her eyes. They stung her so she removed them with her fingers. "So thank you. Thank you Tatsuki. Thank you Kaoru, thank you Ryuu," She faced Matt with the most sincerest smile she could ever hold. "And thank you Matt. Thank you for this unexpected experience that I forced you all upon."

Mimi took a few steps forward staring happily at the cookie trays that each one had baked for her. She giggled at the sight of all of the batches of cookies that were displayed in front of her. With Tatsuki nearby, she leaned down and kissed his forehead as her thank you to his batch of cookies. Mimi walked over to Ryuu and kissed his cheek as her thank you to him and then Mimi crouched down to Kaoru and kissed his cheek as her thank you to him.

"If they find out that you kissed them, it won't be the end of it, Mimi."

"I don't mind." Mimi smiled brushing Kaoru's hair before rising from her crouch. Without a warning, her arms wrapped around Matt's torso and thanked him for all that he did for her. His face grew red and he felt warm when she had hugged him, yet, he returned the hug back to Mimi and smiled knowing they did well to return her happiness. She released her hug from his torso and looked up at Matt as he smiled down at her.

Instead of Mimi, it was Matt who leaned down to Mimi kissing her not on her cheek or forehead, but to her soft lips.

"Told ya it would happen..." Kaoru had one eye open as he whispered to Tatsuki while he nudged his friend's shoe.

"Heh, that bastard. He broke our promise." Tatsuki smirked down at Kaoru as they both snickered quietly to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>After 5 months...I have finally updated this piece! I AM SO SORRY. But I'm happy with how it went :) Please let me know what you thought and what you expect out of Mimi's ending! Each of the girl's endings are coming very, VERY soon! Predictions on Mimi's? <strong>

**-DinoRaws aka Liz :)**


	30. Kari's Past

Kari stretched out her arms tightening her eyes shut before reopening them for the new day she was about to start. How tiresome she had been when T.K dropped her off at her house last night, and when she told her mother what had happened during the time she and T.K were together. T.K profusely apologized to Ms. Yagami about his actions that had caused Kari to do such an act of her own. Knowing that the both of them were safe seemed relieved Ms. Yagami.

Staring at her own reflection she brushed her short hair smoothing out all and any knots in her hair. She tugged a few times but they weren't as painful as when she tried having longer hair. She admired all females who wore long hair themselves. She set her brush down before heading over to her dresser. Pulling out the drawer, her eyes glanced over the many pairs of jeans, leggings, short and skirts she had stuffed neatly in there. Her lips puckered up unknowing what to wear so she chose at random her colored skinny jeans that her mom bought for her before moving to America with her dad. It went extremely well with the blouse she had hanging in her closet. Placing her cami prior to her ruffled white blouse, she began to change into her jeans. Her date with T.K couldn't get here any sooner. He made a date for 2 o'clock this afternoon for the two of them to enjoy some tea together and show her his favorite bakery shop. Just thinking about it made her bubbly and her stomach flutter with butterflies inside. However, her thoughts were interrupted with a small issue. For some reason, her legs and waist were struggling to fit into her skinny jeans.

Her brows furrowed inward not comprehending as to why she couldn't fit her jeans any more. So, as every girl does to make sure she fit into her jeans, she pulled and tugged on them as hard as she could, and even wiggled her waist to see if they could fit. But they just couldn't seem to budge. Kari's body became stiff in the effort of her 'fit-into-me-pants' dance that she gave up, groaned ever so loudly and fell back onto her bed with her pants halfway up her body.

Her mother knocked and opened her door a few moments later. "Are you okay, Kari?"

Kari whimpered before sitting up. "My jeans aren't fitting me anymore, and I don't even know why." She pouted. "Can you help me put them on?"

Her mother's eyes fell on her jeans to her waistline and sighed knowing why she couldn't fit into her jeans anymore. "Dear Kari, your jeans won't fit you anymore as long as you're carrying that baby inside of you. Your baby is growing and so is your waistline."

Kari lifted her blouse to see her bare stomach and noticed that her stomach indeed has grown since Kari left America. Her hand rubbed her small bump slowly realizing that another life was growing inside her, a little alien. It freaked Kari out but her lips grew into a sincere smile knowing that she'll have the support of her mother, brother and this time T.K. Her head suddenly fell down and almost slouching her body. "That means I won't be able to fit into any of my clothes with the weeks and months I'll be pregnant."

"Oh don't be silly, Kari. I've seen a few clothes that you've worn that might help with your outfits." Kari's mother lifted off from the bed and dug into Kari's drawer. Her hand reached and pulled out a pair of black leggings. "Ta-da~! These things that you young people wear now-a-days are the perfect bottoms for you today until we go shopping for clothes."

"Leggings?" Ask Kari.

"Plus, they stretch!" Her mother stretched out the elastic of Kari's leggings demonstrating the width that her leggings to grow into. She had a point and Kari giggled unable to believe that her mother would advise her to wear leggings. Her mother never liked the idea of leggings ever since they came out in public. They were the closest thing to wearing no pants at all, is what her perspective on leggings is. So, Kari not only changed from skinny jeans to leggings but also changed her entire wardrobe. But that's usually what girls do, anyway, right?

Kari and her mother both sat down in their small dining table enjoy an autumn salad that her mom had made as a light lunch for today before Kari left with T.K.

"Hmm," Her mother had her finger on her chin remembering her memories when she had been pregnant with Tai, her older brother. "When I was pregnant with your brother, all I could ever remember was him kicking so much in my stomach. I suppose you could say he had an early start playing soccer in my stomach." Kari's mother giggled recalling the nostalgia she had being pregnant with her children and the hardships it comes with as well. "You weren't a kicker of course, you were a smooth pregnancy. I rarely got sick with you, so that's always a surplus!"

"I wonder how this baby will be in the future," Kari stated as she rubbed her small belly.

"I'll be a grandmother…" Her mother placed both of her hands on the side of her face now realizing the situation she was now a part of. "Oh my goodness, I'll be a grandmother!" Her smile ended up with the most joyous tears she ever shed.

"Do you need a napkin?" Kari offered her clean and unused napkin to her mother as she accepted. Kari saw her mother wipe her tears off before hearing the doorbell ring.

"Oh, it must be T.K!" Her mother said. "I can't let him see me like this. Make sure you have everything and tell him I said 'hi' for me, Kari!" Her mother fanned her face still shedding tears down her face.

"I will, mom." Kari grabbed her belongings from the living room couch and headed straight over to the door where she heard another ring. When she opened the door,

"Well good afternoon, pretty lady." She basically swooned over her love interest.

"Good afternoon, T.K." She embraced T.K and parted from him. "My mother says hi."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Yagami!" T.K exclaimed seeing Kari's mother walk from behind Kari.

Her head peeked from the side of the wall and waved at T.K. "Hello, T.K! You two have fun and don't come home too late! Please be careful!"

With that, T.K and Kari took their departure and left hand in hand out into the streets of the city. Upon arriving to a small café for some hot tea, Kari and T.K sat down outside the porch of the café awaiting their tea to be delivered to them. The day had been nice for an outside seating and their tea, after receiving them, tasted so delicious. Their chatter had continued from the last time they talked. Baby names were a topic, then the subject of their brothers reacting to the baby as well. Kari hadn't heard much from Tai lately, only her mother kept in contact with Tai. Every time Kari had asked about Tai's whereabouts these days, all her mother could do is smile and say he was too busy with his classes from the university. Her smiled was different whenever the mention of Tai came upon but it shouldn't be too much of worry for Kari.

T.K had mentioned that his brother, Matt had been on a tour with his band and last time he called a woman had a picked up the phone. He had forgotten her name, but he felt as if she were different compared to the other women Matt and been in a relationship with. Whenever he tried calling Matt about it, he would change the subject. It was a good sign, though. He was too embarrassed to talk about it.

"T.K," Kari placed her hand on top of his. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course..." He held her hand in both of his.

"T.K, we're both the same age, and I'm having this baby," She looked down for a second and back at him. "I care so much for you, but I just don't think it's a good idea for you to care for my baby, when the baby isn't yours to begin with. My baby is not your responsibility, T.K and I don't want you sacrificing your time and effort-…"

"Kari." He spoke with a strong and confident voice. "I know we're both young and barely in high school, and we don't really have money for the baby, and I know I'm not the father of your baby, but as your childhood friend, and now boyfriend," His cheeks grew red at the mention of 'boyfriend', as well as Kari's. "I want to make sure I go and support you with everything you're going through. I would be a terrible person if I decided not to help the person I love with everything I can offer."

"L-love?" Kari repeated. They haven't been together for months but a month and two weeks seemed a bit early to say such a thing to someone, isn't it?

"Isn't it a bit too early to propose your love for each other?"

"Huh?" T.K turned to the new voice that had caught his curiosity. The voice belonged to a man the same age as T.K; he wore what the Western side of the world wear. America apparel. His hair just as blonde as T.K's, and his eyes the same color of blue, but only a few shades more dull. His grimy smile flashed to the two of them but his eyes averted to Kari. Her own eyes were in shock and wide, her body had suddenly shaken in astonishment and fear, and it surely caught the attention of T.K. He didn't budge one bit but with their hands together, he felt Kari tremble, not only in fear but in anger.

"You know that all too well, don't you Kari?" His voice smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" T.K released his hands from Kari standing up. "You're making Kari uneasy."

"T.K, let's just go." Kari murmured but it did not go through to T.K.

"I'm the father of that baby Kari is carrying for me." He leaned against the black fence that surrounded the small café. With his straight forwardness, T.K was taken aback by his words. "I'm sure she mentioned that to you."

T.K breathed heavier to calm his nerves. "No, she hasn't mentioned you at all."

"What? She hasn't mentioned me at all?" He turned to Kari putting on a hurt act. "Was America not that great to you, Kari?"

Kari did not respond back to him but she turned the other way so she wouldn't have to face or even look at his mugged face. "You were the reason why I left. You're the reason why my time in America was so bad, Willis."

"Willis?" T.K repeated in a low voice.

"Was it because I said those things to you, Kari?" She didn't respond but her actions confirmed it to Willis. "Oh please," He jumped over the café's fence and leaned against it watching as Kari rose from her seat to be behind T.K. She tugged at his shirt to move on and get away from Willis. "I wasn't that mean to you, Kari. All I said was that baby wasn't mine. It's a joke!"

"You told her that she wasn't carrying your child?" T.K gritted his teeth in anger. "And you thought it was a joke? You're a real douchebag for saying that to Kari. Who in their right mind says that to the mother of their child and abandons his own family? You're sick." T.K reached out to grab Kari's arm pushing her back behind her.

Willis stepped closer to T.K seeing the gesture. "What do you know? You don't know what Kari was to me back in America!"

"Apparently nothing since you left her alone with your child. You don't need to worry about them anymore, I'll be replacing you."

"_Replace_ me?" Willis asked stepping forward to T.K grabbing the hem of his shirt. T.K pushed Kari carefully away from him. "No one replaces me in anything, especially some guy that I don't take a liking too."

"You should really let go of my shirt now." T.K demanded.

Stepping back from the two, Kari suddenly felt horrified seeing them fight.

"And what happens if I don't let go?" Willis taunted.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing my brother taught me how to defend my family then." And with that, T.K rapidly grabbed a hold of Willis unexpectedly and pushed him against the short café fence. Willis in return began to push him off and punch T.K's body, but he could barely hit him hard enough with T.K's grip still on him. T.K departed from Willis and punched him in the stomach once to make him curl slowly onto the floor. He stepped back watching Willis catch his breath. T.K turned over to Kari as he rushed to her side making sure she was fine. He called out to the employees of the café to call for help to detain Willis.

"You…fucking prick…" Willis spat out the very little blood he could and stood up rushing to T.K as he had his back turned against him. It was a coward's perfect chance. With his momentum raised to the highest and his arm ready for a full force of an uppercut power punch, T.K would least expect this sudden attack.

However, in the glimpse of a second, it was not T.K whom he had had full force, but the stomach of Kari with his child inside. Her hands slowly touched his shaking arm and her eyes in tears. "…W-Willis….?"

"….Kari...?" Everything became a panic.

* * *

><p><strong>IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! I hope you enjoyed this newly uploaded chapter to Runaway Love and I hope nobody has lost interest or hope in my story! I promise to finish this story before the summer! If questions, comments or concerns, please leave me a review or PM me! Thanks! :) <strong>

**-DinoRaws aka Liz :) **


End file.
